Naruhina: An unexpected reunion
by Wiki627
Summary: After being dumped by his current girlfriend, Naruto finds solace in a certain person he had thought he wouldn't meet ever again. Note: This is an AU Naruhina storyline. No ninjas, no action and no adventure. Mostly focusing on teen romance, drama and angst. COMPLETED! [Possible midquel in future if enough request]
1. Chapter 1

**DISLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IN ANY FORM, WAY OR RIGHT. **

Author's note: Hi again guys, got some good news for you guys. First off, YAY for more chapters! XD I'm currently at the end of my travelling trip so it'll be a few days before I get back home. With that said, I've decided to put off my main story on hold until I do get home. Now, to the good news; I've decided to actually do the NaruHina one-shot that I last talk about in Chapter 8. On a much better note; IT WILL NOT CONTAIN ANY SPOILERS.

For new readers: This is a cute little fluffy NaruHina one-shot that I've been tossing around for a while. I was planning to use this storyline for an Oh My Goddess plot but decided against it. I might actually do it if the reviews for this one shot is good.

**On a more serious note:** Some of the readers have cited that I might actually be bashing Sakura in my main story without realising it. I don't believe that I've actually bashed her but because this is only my second story I've decided to let the readers decided whether that's actually the case or not, since what I might consider bashing is totally different from what the majority considers. Either way, it's a win-win situation for both sides. The readers get a nice little one-shot that might actually be given a proper storyline and I get intel on whether my character development is really bashing or not. So, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW XD ESPECIALLY IF YOU WANT A PROPER STORYLINE FOR THIS ONE-SHOT.

BUT I DIGRESS. So to the one-shot!

* * *

_**Just to give a brief overview: this is a Konoha high school romance fanfic. No ninjas, no action but lots of teenage drama, angst and romance.**_

**An Unexpected Reunion**

It was after school, when the afternoon classes were just finished past four o'clock. Students were rushing out of their classrooms, eager to get back home from their exhausting day of lessons, teachers exited their offices, tired as well from the daily shennanigans and the principal was getting ready for her daily intake of sake once she got home from work. All in all, it seemed to be a rather lazy, boring day for _Konoha High_. That is, if we were to ignore the brief scuffle that was about to take place behind the school grounds where couples usually go to to affirm their newly formed relationship...or to end them.

Right now, there was nobody but a certain pink-haired girl and a nervous blonde hair boy behind the school grounds. However, given the fact that said girl had a small frown on a face and the way her hands folded across her chest, the blonde was dreading the outcome of their situation. All in all, the odds were definitely not in his favour this afternoon. Everything seemed to be pointing to the latter of the two outcomes and though he begged, pleaded and even prayered for the alternative, he already knew in his heart why she had brought him out here in the first place.

Now, there's something to be said about the tiny little village of Konoha. It was a simple little trading village. People were reasonably happy with their lives and went about their work with an almost merry acceptance. Nothing ever exciting ever happens in the little village and hence why the villages loved their work so much. Apart from it, there was nothing to do and nothing to see besides eating and sleeping. Hence, whenever there was news, it usually spread like wildfire since the people were always hungry for ever little bit of excitement in their weary lives. For the most part, gossips regarding the teenages at the local high school were perhaps the best they could ever get out off. However, little did they know that a brief little argument between two of the villages' beloved teens would soon paved the way to form a major event that would remain forever engraved into every villager in the vicinity, or at the very least, the students, teachers and the principal that went to the said school.

BUT I DIGRESS. _Back to our two teens..._

"I'm breaking up with you, Naruto," the pink-haired girl of about sixteen said. "Sasuke-kun has asked me to go to the prom with him this coming Friday night and I said yes."

"Sasuke?!" the blonde growled. "You're my girlfriend, Sakura-chan! I was going to ask you out!"

"Then why haven't you?" Sakura asked.

Before he could give her an answer, she pressed on, "And don't give me the same reason that you gave me last time when you canceled our date!"

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto muttered. "Look...I'm really sorry about our date. I truly am but what with school, the student council and volunteering...I...I just didin't have the time..."

"Sasuke-kun's the president of the student council and he's always able to keep up his grades! I find that a hardly fair reason. You've used that same excuse one too many times, Naruto..."

Truth be told, Naruto had only ever used it maybe two but no more than three times and Sakura knew it. However, she was tired of the lack of attention he was giving her and she felt that if he had went to all that effort to gain her attention, he should at the very least maintained it. Right now, she felt like she was tossed aside because his personal life came first before her and if there was one thing girls hated, it was not being included into their significant other's life.

"I'm not Sasuke..." Naruto replied, his voice choking as he answered her. Sakura didn't know how much her words had hurt Naruto. Ever since, they had enrolled in Konoha High, Naruto had tried time and time again to beat Sasuke, be it sports, education or even the position of the student's council head. Sadly, he never even came close. Despite this, he was still one of the top students of Konoha High and held a position that was only third to Sasuke and Neji in the student council.

Naruto had long learned that he will never be Sasuke's equal. What started off as a friendly rivalry soon dissipated into a friendly gesture for him. In reality, what seemed like a competition between the two boys was nothing more than Naruto's ethusiasm to prove to his beloved parents that he was just as much a genius as they were. What he didn't count on was the fact that the Uchiha had a competitive streak and felt that Naruto had to be put in his place on who was the true elite of the school. In short, Naruto had long lost his rivalry with Sasuke but the Uchiha still deemed him a threat and was always constantly trying his best to outdo him even though he could tell that Naruto no longer cared about the position of being number one.

It didn't help his cause however, that the teachers and his classmates were always comparing him with Sasuke, although he had always put on a brave front and smiled happily at thier verbal jabs and comments. He knew it was all harmless talk but somewhere deep inside of him, he wished that they would just stop. It hurt his feelings but unless he wanted to outmatched the Uchiha, he wasn't going to be able to stop them. Nor did he feel compelled to re-start the rivalry that was once between the two of them. If anything, he felt even less devoted to expend more energy and time to compete with Sasuke. To make things worse, the Uchiha had started to treat him with contempt when Naruto no longer felt obliged to challenge him, as if egging him on. Naruto, however, never took the bait and that made Sasuke all the more angrier.

The only bright thing in his life was that his crush of two years had finally agreed to be his girlfriend when he asked her out six months ago. Truth be told, he was expecting to be turned down since every girl in the entire school seemed to have a huge crush on Sasuke. However, the simple words of "Sure, I'll be your girlfriend" lifted any doubts he had had and life held a new sweet blissful reprieve for him. The two of them were reasonably happy, if not entirely happy together. However, things started shaking up a bit when Minato asked his young son to help out at the local orphanage, citing that they, being much better off, were obliged to help the less fortunate. Naruto had willingly agreed to help his father as he was a very compassionate person and had thought that Sakura wouldn't mind that he was taking some of their time off to help the needy. Indeed, she didn't mind but she didn't like the way he had just brushed her off so suddenly without so much as asking for her opinion or considering her feelings on the matter. Rather, Naruto had just told her what he was going to do and that was that.

Just when things couldn't get any worse, their relationship took another drastic turn; when Naruto saw Sakura hanging out with Sasuke ever since he started helping out at the orphanage. At first, he convinced himself that there was nothing going on between the two and that Sakura wouldn't do something so low as to cheat on him. Besides, they only ever hung out at school and she wouldn't have said yes to dating him if she preferred Sasuke over Naruto. Then came the next wave of denial from Naruto as he saw the two of them hanging out at the humble little shopping mall in the village. Once again, Naruto convinced himself that there was no way Sakura would ever cheat on him and that she must have been asking his help on picking out a present for Naruto since his birthday was just round the corner.

However, no such luck occured since his birthday came and went without so much as a hint of acknowledgement from Sakura. She did apologise later when she realized what she had done and tried to make up with him but he had angrily rebuffed her for her actions. Then came the stage of tolerance between the couple where neither would talk to one another for a whole week after Naruto's birthday incident. Throughout the week, Sakura had tried her best to apologise and make amends but Naruto was still too bitter about it. He finally relented when Kushina advised him to let go of his anger. Afterall, Sakura was still human and Naruto was no masterpiece of art himself. Their relationship mended somewhat after that but there was now a gap between them that wasn't there before.

Things only went downhill from there as Sakura kept giving him the cold shoulder about it and Naruto commenting on her spending too much time with Sasuke. It didn't help matters when Sasuke joined in on their fights and Sakura taking Sasuke's side of the argument. That had been a week ago however and that was how the couple ended up in the current situation. The very morning before the current incident, Naruto had felt great remorse and shame at being jealous of Sakura's relationship with Sasuke. He didn't know why but he always felt angry whenever he saw his girlfriend hanging out with the Uchiha but the Uchiha had never done anything. Realizing this the night before, as he was analyzing their situation, he had resolved to salvage and mend their broken relationship. If anything, he still loved her and had been dying to ask her out to the upcoming junior prom dance but had always been in the wrong state of mind to ask her out. That very morning he had gotten up extra early, ate a quick breakfast, wished his mother a hasty goodbye and rushed off to school to secure himself a pair of tickets to the upcoming junior prom dance.

Whether it was an act of kindness from the Heaven's or pure luck, Naruto had managed to secured himself the last remaining pair of tickets. The morning then went by relatively quickly after that with Naruto in a slightly uplifted mood. The first stage of his plans had gone by well. The next phase would then involve him apologising sincerly to both Sakura and Sasuke at his behaviour over the past few weeks. If anything, Sasuke deserved more of an apology from him than Sakura because of the way he had acted around her. He never thought about it until now but maybe he and Sasuke could put this bitter past between them and move on as true friends. Afterall, it was partially his fault that he never confronted Sasuke about their rivalry. Maybe if he tried explaining to the Uchiha, everything would work out?

However, before he could even excute the next stage of his plans, Sakura had sent a text containing four little words that held more terror to any man alive than any weapon possible

_**'WE NEED TO TALK'**_

This was what led to the state of the current situation between Sakura and Naruto. The blonde was now staring at the floor, with his head downcast. Tears were already forming in his eyes but he wouldn't let Sakura see them. If this was his last act of defiance against Sasuke, then so be it. Anything, not to give the raven haired boy any recompense.

"No, you're not but that's hardly the point Naruto," Sakura replied.

"Then why...why do you always compare me to that teme?!" he nearly shouted, turning away so not as to face her. The tears were sliding down his cheeks freely now and there was no way he could stop their flow.

"I...loved you once, Naruto but I don't feel anything for you anymore," Sakura answered. "Please...do me a favour and let me go."

"Is this what this is about?! You...WANT MY PERMISSION TO DATE THE TEME!"

"Naruto..."

"Fine, you can have it. You and the #$%^&*& teme can #$% each other for all I care. At least before I let you go, I want to know one thing...I have the right to know...did you only choose me because you couldn't have him in the first place?"

Silence.

"Answer it," he demanded.

"It's over Naruto..." With that said, Sakura picked up her bag and left the school grounds, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

"I should have known," he whispered. "How could I have been so stupid..."

_At the Namikaze residence,_

Where is soichi? Kushina thought. It's nearly seven and he's not back yet. Ooh, I can't wait to tell him what he's received in the mail!

Just as the thought raced throung her mind, the sound of a door clicking could be heard and the shuffling of feet a few seconds later.

"Soichi!" Kushina called out with a big smile on her face...until she saw the dead look on her son's face. "Naruto! What...happened?"

Instead of a verbal response, Naruto rushed towards his mother and embraced her tightly as he cried heavily into her shoulders. Stunned though she was at the development, she hugged her beloved son back, all the while cooing softly into his ears. His sobs became less and less until he was just breathing heavily. When she was sure he was emotionally stable enough, she guided him slowly towards their living room before settling both herself and him onto their couch.

"Mom..." Naruto said misearably. "Sakura...Sa..."

Try as he might, Naruto just couldn't finish the sentence without bursting into another fit of sobs. This time, it was Kushina who embraced him in her arms as he cried out all the hurt and pain within his heart. With the patience and love that only a mother could know, Kushina slowly stroke her son's head, all the while humming a soft lullably to her teenage son. It might seemed a little childish but it definitely did the trick. Naruto soon calmed down enough to speak properly without having a sob punctuate his every sentence.

"I'm ashamed mom," Naruto said. "I'm sixteen but I'm acting like a four year old..."

"Hush Soichi," Kushina cooed. "A real man isn't afraid to express his feelings. Now...why don't you tell me what actually happened?"

It took a lot of coaxing out of Naruto but he finally told his sad tale to Kushina. Kushina merely bobbed her head slolwy as she listened to Naruto's account of his heartbreak with Sakura. By the time he was finished, it was nearly nine o'clock at night but neither of them minded; for one, Naruto felt much better after explainig everything to Kushina and for Kushina, it was always a plus for her to be able to help out her dear soichi in any way seeing as he strove his best to make both her and Minato proud of him. For a moment, neither of them moved as Naruto lay snuggled up in Kushina arms, the seconds ticking by, then Naruto broke the silence.

"Where's dad?"

"He's on another business meeting, soichi," Kushina answered. "Being the mayor does have his down sides from time to time..."

"Oh..." he answered lamely.

"Oh! I almost forgot soichi," Kushina said suddenly, excitement riff in her voice. "You've received a letter from Hina-chan! It says that she'll be coming over to our little village this Friday along with her father and they want you to show them around!"

"Who's...Hina-chan?" Naruto asked slowly. Seeing her son's dumb expression made Kushina smiled softly. Slowly, she bent forward to whispered a few things into his ears. Naruto's eyes widened as the meaning of the words sank into his brain.

"Y-you can't m-mean _that_ H-hina-chan!" he stuttered. Kushina merely nodded at that.

"Why now?!" he muttered.

"Soichi...maybe it's time you started explaining to her why you did what you did back then..."

"And make her hate me more than she already does? I don't think so..."

"Soichi! Hina-chan would never hate you!"

"You know what I did to her ten years ago, Kaa-san..." he answered miserably.

"It wasn't your fault..." Kushina replied. "Besides, Hina-chan wouldn't have sent this letter to you if she still hated you."

"Maybe she's trying to get revenge for what I did back then."

"Naruto! I'm dissapointed at you!" She scolded back. Seeing her son flinched at that, she continued in a milder tone. "Give her a chance Soichi. Afterall, you two used to be the best of friends when you were kids..."

This was true. Winding back the clock ten years ago, Hinata's family used to lived just next door to the Namikaze residence. Both of them were introduced to one another before they could barely walk and they then proceeded to grow up together next door to one another. For the two toddlers back then, life revolved around the other. They played together, ate together and even started kindergarden together. While both mom's found it adorable and sweet that their children couldn't bear one moment of being separated from one another, Hiashi, Hinata's dad, had other plans in her child's future. She was the successor to the esteem Hyuuga coorporation and wasn't fit to grow up in a humble little village far away from the company's headquarters. Minato had tried to argue with his long time best friend about doing what was best for Hina's future seeing as both kids were inseparable but Hiashi was adamant in his request. He had then told Minato that once Hinata turned six, he would be taking his family and bringing them back to the city so as to better tutor Hinata in the ways of running the company. Unknown to both adults, a young Naruto had heard everything that they had both said and knowing the pain that would cause his first friend if he only made it more difficult for her to leave, he hardened his resolve to hurt her in every possible sense of the word so that she wouldn't regret leaving him later.

However, this turned out harder than he thought since Hina was sweeter than any other person he had ever met, apart from his mother. That and the fact that she didn't seem to understand the underlying principle of Naruto's abrupt meaness to her during their last week together made it even more frustrating. What was worse was that she had merely pulled him into a hug and told him that he must be having a miserable time for him to be so angry and mean to her. Everything thing he did only served to make it harder for him to carry out his plan but he was an Uzumaki as well as a Namikaze and a very stubborn one as well. So, with his heart breaking, he did the one thing that he still regreted up till this very day. He broke her fragile heart and left her emotionally scarred for the rest of her life.

_Flashback_

_"Get off of me!" a six year old Naruto said as he roughly pushed Hinata away from him._

_"N-naruto-kun?" a young Hinata had answered back. _

_"I don't want to be your friend anymore. You're annoying and you cry at almost every little thing that happens to you! Go away! I hate you!"_

_"B-but..."_

_"Didn't you hear me! I hate you!"_

_Tears now stream through Hinata's eyes. An angry look crossed her face before she answered back in an angry voice, "F-fine. Y-you won't see me anymore then!"_

_Saying so, the bluenette turned away and ran back to her house, her sobs echoing through out the way. If she had turned, she would have noticed the stream of tears falling from Naruto's eyes but he was thankful that she didn't see them. Kushina had witnessed everything up till that very moment and was about to scold her young child for his behaviour when she saw the tears running downhis cheek. It was then that she knew what Naruto had planned and she was devastated. Minato had told her everything about Hiashi's plan and she knew that both children were going to be hurt at having to saying goodbye to their very first friend. What she didn't count on was the fact that Naruto had managed to find out about the adult's discussion nor his selfless behaviour at hurting Hinata. Deciding the best course of action, she opted not to interfere. If anything, her young son would come to find her is he needed her help. If he didn't, it meant that he wanted to be alone and coming up to him now wouldn't help him in the least since there was one thing all Uzumaki's loathe from others: PITY. _

_Flashback ends_

"Times...change," Naruto said. "But I've always missed her dearly. I...don't know what I should do."

"Trust your heart soichi," Kushina expressed. "Things have a funny way of working themselves out. Plus..you won't be needing these tickets since you'll be meeting Hina-chan this coming Friday!"

With that said, Kushina dipped her hand swiftly into her son's left pocket and snatch the pair of prom tickets. Before he could even argue, she torn the tickets in half, got up and dispose of them into the nearest dustbin.

Well, that's one way of taking care of matters...Naruto thought gloomily.

"It's late soichi," Kushina called back. "Let me get you some supper then you need to start getting ready for bed."

"I'm really am pathetic," Naruto sighed, as he got up and followed his mom to the kitchen. "Coming mom!"

_The next day,_

"You're resigning from the student council?" a brown haired man of seventeen called out from the row of five people facing Naruto.

"Hai Neji-san," Naruto asnwered back. "I've...decided that the council has been taking too much time from my studies.

"Hmm, your grades were top-notch from what sensei told me, Naruto," the person on the far left of the row answered.

"Let's cut the chit-chat, Nara," the person in the centre of the row answered before turning his attention back to Naruto. "You're just quiting because of your heartache over Sakura aren't you, dobe?"

"That's not the case..._president_," Naruto answered back coolly. "And I would prefer it if you wouldn't pry into my personal life.'

This prompted a glare from the raven-haired teen. "Oh? So tell me...who are you bringing to the prom then?"

"I'm not going to the prom. In fact, I'll be very busy over the next few weeks and hence why I'm quitting the student's council."

"Unless you tell us what it is, I'm afraid we can't let you off so easily," Neji said.

"I can't say anything specific Neji-san since it involves my personal life but...I will tell you this. A certain blue haired person is involved."

"What are-" Neji started before his eyes widened at the impact of Naruto's words. "I see. Very well. As vice-president of the student council, I approved of your request."

"You're just going to let the dobe go?" Sasuke challenged.

"I would advise you not to pursue the matter, Sasuke-san," Neji answered back carefully. "Not unless you want to challenge my position in this council."

Normally Sasuke would have fought back at this jib from Neji...if not for the fact that Neji's own family held a large influence over the village because of the Hyuuga coorporation. The Uchiha's themselves were business rivals to the hyuugas but were suffering quite a large setback when a certain incident exposed quite a bit of corruption and balckmail within the Uchiha company. The Uchiha name was forever tarnished but because the Uchihas had managed to entrenched themselves so firmly into the business world, they had managed to circumvent this horrendoeu event and had even managed to get back on their feet in little to no time. However, it did cause them to fall back behind their rivals and Sasuke resented the way that Neji now held the Uchiha name.

The fact that he was president of the student council however, was no bragging right to Sasuke as well since Neji had actually held that post prior to Sasuke and had managed to keep it for two years running. In fact, Neji wanted to resign himself but was persuaded otherwise by Shikamaru who stated that the council would fall into disarray without his management skills. So while Sasuke was the president, true power was actually held by Neji on account of his past experiences as well as actions.

"Fine," he snapped. "And you, Naruto, get out of our sight."

"Gladly," Naruto snapped back. With that the blonde turned around and exited his way out of the student council's office.

"This just got a lot more troublesome," Shikamaru muttered.

"You don't even know the half of it..." Neji sighed.

The week passed by rather slowly for the school. Couples were getting ready for the upcoming prom, while singles were hastily finding a way to get hooked up as soon as possible so as to not missed the biggest night of the entire school year. Then, there were others who couldn't be bothered in the least. Naruto was one of them. Throughout the entire week, he was busy racking his brains on how to best approach Hinata. Would she be mad? Would she be sad? Or whould she just not care? Anything was better than the last option, Naruto thought. At the very least, if she was still angry, it showed that she still cared for him, even if a little. All too soon, the dreaded day arrived and our young blonde was in a state of nerves as he processed every possible situation that may arise from meeting Hinata.

_At the Namikaze residence, Friday evening_

"Soich, stop messing about! Hina-chan and Hiashi-san will be here in a few minutes," Kushina scolded.

"So...are you excited to meet Hina-chan, Naruto?' Minato asked.

"I...don't know, dad..."

"From what I've heard, she's a total looker!' Minato answered half-heartedly. His amused face soon turned gloomy as both his son and wife glared at him. Right at that moment, however, there was a knock on the door.

Thank you so much, Hiashi! Minato thought.

"I'll get it!" Minato answered, leaving his wife alone with his son.

"Really...I can't ever seemed to understand your father sometimes," Kushina muttered, shaking her head.

"At least he didn't try giving me 'the talk' like uncle Jiraiya." Both mother and child shuddered at that. Jiraiya had dropped by from time to time to visit the Namikaze residence. Unfortunately, for Naruto's fourteen birthday, he had decided that his godson was old enough to learn about the ongoings of the adult world. Having decided so, he had dragged his teenage godson to his room and begun lecturing him on the more...seedy side of life. Luckily for Naruto, Kushina had managed to drag his perverted godfather out before things got too unbearable for the blonde. Still, Naruto had heard too much and he never looked a girl the same way ever again. Now, all he could ever think about whenver he met a pretty lady was not to stare at her 'assets', as Jiraiya called it. Suffice to say, that was one of the more memorable and least enjoyable visits of the traveller. However, it was worse on poor Jiraiya. When Kushina was done with him, he couldn't get out of the hospital bed for more than a month. It didn't help matters that Minato had rushed in quickly the next day after his beating, in a horrified look, telling him to leave as soon as possible. The reason? Naruto couldn't face his mother after his 'little' talk and Kushina was beyond mad at the corruption of her beloved soichi.

BUT I DIGRESS. Back to the story...

The sound of the front door opening could be heard from the living room and a second later, Minato entered with a middle-age man along with a young girl of sixteen.

"Ah, Naruto-san, it's been a long time since I last met you. Well met indeed," said the middle-aged man who was dressed in a formal white kimono, accompanied by a wooden walking stick.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again, Hiashi-sama," Naruto replied, shaking the older man hands.

"Minato, Kushina," Hiashi addressed once the greeting was done. "There's something that I need to discuss with you...would you mind if we were to leave these two alone for their little catching up?"

If either of them were surprised at Hiashi's action they didn't showed it. Slowly, Minato got up and gestured for Hiashi to enter his personal study.

"Be nice soichi," Kushina whispered as she brush past Naruto and followed after the two men. There was a click and the door shut close, leaving the two teenagers alone in the living room with each other's presence.

Seconds tick by as the silence between them stretched longer and longer. Say something! Naruto thought. Anything! Presently, he had his head face down into the floor and hadn't even so much as glance at Hinata the moment she had entered the living room. Just as he was about to voice out his thoughts, he heard a small cough coming across from him. Warily he turned to look up at her and almost got the shock of his life. Gone were the days when Hina was a cute little six year old. Now, the Hinata that stood in front of him had the body of that of a fully grown woman. While she was dressed rather conservatively in a loose fitting, long-sleeved, lavender and cream zip-up jacket with lavender cuffs over mesh armour with navy blue pants and black, low-heeled sandals, the outfit did little to hide the ample curves her body held. She had retained her midnight blue hair, but had left it to grow up to her waist-level over the past ten years as well as her soft velvet colour eyes. What shocked Naruto the most however, was the tender look that look that she held on her face, a face that would put the very beauty of the moon to shame.

"O-ohayo Na-naruto-kun," Hinata stammered.

"You still haven't fixed your stuttering Hina-chan," Naruto replied without thinking. Almost immediately, he berated himself for coming up with such a blatant remark.

"Ano...I'm sorry Hina-chan," he aplogised.

"It's o-okay Naruto-kun," Hinata giggled. Then she sighed happily. "You h-haven't ch-change a bit as w-well. I was a-afraid th-that you would be di-different Naruto-kun."

"Hina..." Naruto mummured. "Hina, aren't you...aren't you angry at what I did the last time we met."

"Uh-uh" she mummbled back, as she shook her head slowly. "I could nev-ver be angry at you Naruto-kun."

"But I hurt you! I hurt you so badly..." Naruto protested. "I'm so sorry Hina-chan...I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but I'll beg for it. I do what ever it takes to earn it back..."

Saying so, he prepared to lower himself only to feel a firm grasp on his arm as Hinata crossed the room in a stride that would make any ballerina's heart broke. When did she get so graceful?! Naruto thought. Hina's like a totally different woman.

"Please st-stop, Naruto-kun," she pleaded. "I...I know why you did it."

"You knew?! But...how?"

"I came back...ba-back to say go-goodbye one last time wi-with Tou-san and we found y-you cr-crying in aunt Ku-kushina's arms," Hinata explained.

"We h-heard everything..."she trailed off. There was no longer any need for a further explanation since Naruto himself knew what had happened on the day of Hinata's departure. Naruto had cried himself harsh the night before and his case of sobbing had worsened the day after. While Kushina had urged him to make amends to Hinata, Naruto had still been adamant in his plan of hurting Hinata. Of course, his resolve would have broken had he seen the pair of father and daughter that had slowly walked behind him while he was still locked in his mother's embrace. Then again, he was too hurt and full of guilt to pay any particular attention to those around him.

_Flashback_

_"Sob...Mom...sob," Naruto cried. "Will...sob...Hina-chan be...alrgiht...sob sob"_

_"It's okay soichi," Kushiha said, trying to hush her dear son. "I'm sure she'll managed just fine."_

_It was then that unknown to Naruto that Hiashi and Hinata had managed to intrude onto their little scene. Kushina had gotten ready to inform him of their guests arrival but a sharp shake of the head from Hiashi made her keep her peace. She knew Hiashi was up to something but if he was asking her to keep her silence, it must have been important. So instead, she began rubbing her son's back slowly, to help him ease his uncontrollable shaking._

_"Naruto..." Kushina said. "It's not too late...you could still say goodbye to Hina-chan."_

_"No," he whispered back fiercely. All trace of sobbing was gone for the moment although his voice was still shaky. "I don't want Hina-chan to be sad. I hate it when Hina-chan is sad!"_

_"Then why did you break her poor heart?" Kushina asked, breaking the million dollar question that had been on everyone's mind up till then. For the first time in years, there was absolute silence in the Namikaze compound as all three occupants in the room listen intently to the blonde's answer._

_"Hina-chan...sniff...would be sad if I...sniff...didn't be mean to her...sob" the young Naruto had answered back. "Now..sob sob...Hina-chan won't cry...sob sob sob...when she leaves-" Whatever more he was going to say was lost in the uncontrollable fit of sobbing that had racked through the boy. _

_Hinata was shocked at the outcome of this event and had begun to rushed to embrace her dear friend, who had sacrifice their very relationship in order to preserve her happiness. However, before she could even take a step, she was restrained by her father, who proceeded to firmly escort her out of the Namikaze residence._

_"Tou-san," Hinata began but was interuptted by Hiashi._

_"Not a word, young lady." Once there were back at their place however, he asked in a milder voice, "What do you think of Naruto-kun?"_

_"He's a baka!" she shouted back. This shocked Hiashi tremendously as he had never seen his sweet kind Hinata throw a tantrum before. "I hate him! I hate him! I *sniff* hate *sob* him *sob sob sob..."_

_Now it was the bluenette's turn to cry out her misery and guilt she was feeling towards her young friend. The first thing she had wanted to do then was to comfort the young blonde but one way or another her father had managed to persuade her otherwise. For starters, if she did so, she would be scorning Naruto's effort at retaining her happiness [although that had backfired horribly since the father-daughter pair had managed to intrude on the blonde's confession]. Secondly, Naruto wouldn't have done what he did if he thought Hinata was strong enough for this. Hiashi had then explained to Hinata that if she wanted Naruto's recognition, then she would have to strengthen herself so that he wouldn't have to shoulder all the hurt and anguish himself but rather together. Lastly, it was what the blonde wanted and to suddenly go against his self-sacrifice, would be denying his act of goodwill. Hinata had then promised herself then and there that she would have to better herself for Naruto's sake. _

_Over the years, she had managed to retain most of her kind and sweet nature but had also developed a firm and unyielding stand on things that went against her better judgement. Woe to those who thought that they could crush the innocent looking Hyuuga girl because they were terribly wrong; Hina might look like a frail little lady but the truth couldn't be further from the matter. Most knew that Hina was a top dancer as well as a skilled violinist but not many new that she had a black belt in judo or the fact that her dad had already begun drilling her in the innermost secrets of the Hyuuga coorporation. She was also an adept debater as well as having a mind that was quick to grasp the concepts of world politics and the issues on economics. What was the most terrifying thing about Hinata was the fact that she managed to win all those mind games and mental challenges with nothing more than a soft voice and a small smile. A skill, undoubtebly taught to her by her mother who was an expert in such matters._

_Many had tried gaining the hand and favor of this precious jewel but all failed. To Hinata; they were only interested in either her looks, talents or background. She had vehemently rejected each and everyone of them. To her, Naruto still held a special place in her heart and that feeling had grown from more than a mere crush, when he broke her heart, to true love over the years. Hina realised that nobody but Naruto would have done what he did and nobody but him would accept her for who she was and not someone they lusted after. So after careful years of planning, she requested her father send her back to Konoha._

_Of course, Hiashi was surprised at the antics of his pride and joy but he relented when Hinata hinted, ever so slightly, to leave the Hyuuga cooporation should he disagree. Still, Hiashi managed to convince her to enroll at the prestigious Senju high boarding school instead of Konoha high, just within the outskirts of the city. Senju high was not the only school in Konoha that provided boarding services, Konoha did as well but while Konoha was a public school, Senju high was a private one and an expensive one at that. Many rich families in the fire nation sent their children to Senju high and Sasuke would have well ended up in there as well had they not rejected his application. Regardless of the way things turned out, Hiashi knew the true reason behind his daughter's actions and much to her joy and surprise, he had given her his blessings, citing that he had always kept a close eye on Naruto throughout the years and that there was not another man of better quality than him that could truly made her happy if she were to spend her life with another. Unfortunately, little of what he or Hinata did was able to stop her stuttering at all..._

_Flashback ends_

"I'm sorry Hina-chan," Naruto apologised once more. "I didn't want you to be hurt..."

"I can't fo-forgive you for what you did Naruto-kun," she answered back.

"I understand..." he begun but stopped when Hinata placed a firm finger on his lips.

"No, you don't Naruto-kun," she explained gently. 'I can't forgive y-you be-because there's nothing to forgive..."

"I see..."

A moment of silence stretched between them before he broke it.

"So can we start over, Hina-chan? As...friends?"

"Hai Na-naruto-kun, I would l-like that very m-much," Hinata answered back.

Deep down however, she was thinking other thoughts...

I would like to be more than friends Naruto-kun, she thought. Aishiteru Naruto-kun...

* * *

Chapter end.

Well that's the one-shot guys. This story was supposed to be longer. If I get enough reviews, I'll make it into a two-shot but no more than that. If more people comment and review it, I'll make a spin-off of this story with another manga/anime plotline. I'll be getting back to my Moonlight Kingdom story if the reviews are bad or if people don't want the remaining half to be seen.

Also, if everyone could comment on whether there was any character bashing, it would be greatly appreciated! Thanks guys and see you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IN ANY FORM, WAY OR RIGHT. **

Author's note: Hi again guys and thanks for the awesome reviews. First off, YAY for more chapters! I finally got back home from my travelling trip but have now caught a bit of a bug [still a bit ill but I'll live, I hope...] and hence why I was delayed in posting new chapters for my stories. Now on to some good news and bad news. The good news is that because there were so many reviews requesting the one-shot to be given a proper story, I've decided to extend it to see how it'll go. Bear in mind however, that this will be a bit of trial and error on my part since I never intended to give this story a proper go as I planned to used its plot for an Oh My Goddess subplot story. The problem is that since I have practically planned out how to write the Oh My Goddess story already, I've have to trend carefully so that I won't re-use elements later on. As a writer, I feel it as my pride and joy to always come up with creative and new ideas and not to re-use them as much as possible.

Now, to the bad news; because the reviews for this one-shot [as well as the favourites and follows] were so much more than my original story, the Moonlight Kingdom, I might have to put that on hold for a while O.O but I'll try to get back to it as soon as possible and hence why I'm a bit rushed to finish this story since I never intended it ot be long in the first place but I digress too much...anyway, I'll make sure to be extra careful so that no plot holes are left in my unexpected reunion plot since rushing a story can usually be extremely hazardous for buturing a story's growth and potential...

**On a more serious note**: I realised that I got caught up too much in my previous one-shot and hence was not able to properly develop my characters properly, especially Sasuke and Sakura. Hence, why people were saying that I wasn't bashing either of them anyway. The next few chapter would be more focus on that development. Once more, I would really appreciate it if you guys (or girls) could comment on whether I am bashing my characters or not. Thanks once more for the reviews guys and remember, you're ALWAYS awesome XD

BUT I DIGRESS, so on to the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2: Moving on...

_At Senju high, two weeks after the confrontation between Naruto and Hinata,_

"And this here, Hinata-san, is where you'll be staying once you filled out the proper applications for the boarding accomodities that Senju high has to offer," said a slightly short sixteen year old with short, spiky auburn hair. "I trust that you'll find the school to your liking. It is an honor to meet the successor of the Hyuuga coorporation."

"Arigatou Ga-gaara-san," Hinata replied shyly. Today marked the day of her orientation into Senju high. While Hinata had applied for the boarding accomodation afforded by the school, there were still a few things that her father needed to sorted out before she was actually allowed to enroll there as a full time boarder. While that was being sorted out she would attend said school as a day student. Because the process took only a few days, maybe a week at most, and the fact that Hiashi was going to be in Konoha for at least six month confronting legal matters in opening up a new prospective chain in the village, she didn't seem to mind, in the least. Afterall, she got to spent more time with a certain blonde and that was always invigorating for her.

"That's the end of the tour, Hinata-san. We're be going round to meet the teachers now," Gaara explained. "Your registration has already been processed and your classes start this coming Monday. Is there any questions that you'll like to ask?"

"No, th-thank you, Gaara-san," Hinata said. "It was a-an excellent tour. Thank y-you for your time."

"Think nothing of it. It's my job as the student council's head," Gaara replied, as he waved a hand dismissively and started making his way towards the door. "So, I gather Hiashi-sama will be the one to pick you up later?"

"Um, actually...a friend of m-mine will be pi-picking me up later," Hinata explained. "He's from K-konoha high."

Gaara frowned at that. Truth be told,while both schools got along pretty well, students from Senju high, like any other prestigious schools, held themselves in higher regard than their local counterparts. A trait that Gaara had been trying his utmost to stamp out ever since he had became president of the student council. However, with that being said, he held a personal vendetta against Konoha high for what he felt as 'stealing' a certain friend of his who should have belong in Senju high. A friend that could have helped me stamp out this bias attitude, he thought bitterly. I'll never understand his decisions.

"That wouldn't be wise," Gaara told Hinata. "I don't like to admit it but our student's hold a bit of...contempt for Konoha high. You're friend might be ridiculed if he came over.

Well, isn't he cherry? Hinata thought. Then again, she realized, this must have been the reason why he became Head student in the first place. No everyone could handle the responsibilities as council head and if Gaara's personality was anything to go by; he was brutally honest, blunt and was not afraid to speak his mind out. All in all, a leader in the making.

"It's f-fine," she answered. 'Naruto-kun wouldn't be af-afraid of a f-few hard words."

"Naruto?!" Gaara snapped back, focusing his gaze at the now shocked Hinata. "You're not talking about the son of the village are you?"

'Hai?" Hinata mummured, stunned at Gaara's sudden outburst. "Do you kn-know Naruto-kun, Gaara-san?

"Not just me," Gaara answered back. "The whole school knows him. He's rather infamous around here..."

With that, Gaara left the dormitory, with a slightly bewildered Hinata following after him. What have you gotten yourself into, Naruto-kun, Hinata thought.

_Lunch time, at Konoha high,_

"Yo Naruto! Wanna join us for Karaoke later?!" a wild looking teen with messy brown hair and black eyes yelled as he slammed his hands at the bewildered blonde's back.

"Huh?!" Naruto answered back. "Who? What? Where?"

"You really shouldn't do that..." a fair-skin boy stated, as he moved towards his two friends.

"Ah, lighten up Shino! C'mon Naruto, its been forever since you last joined us for some guy time!"

"Dude, you have no idea how gay that sounds..."

"I agree with Naruto-kun."

"I'll show you gay!" With that Kiba socked a punched at the blonde who, still in his daydreaming daze, didn't manage to avoid the punch that the Inuzuka threw at him.

"Itei! What the hell was that for, Kiba?!" Naruto growled as he massaged his slightly bruised face. His glare disappeared however, when he saw the concerned looks on both of his frieds face.

"What?"

"Why didn't you dodge that?" Kiba asked. "Actually, better yet, why do you always look like you've got this stupid smug look on your face for the past two weeks?! It looked like you've just won the lottery or something! Did Sasuke died and made you the council president or something?"

"Actually, what Kiba-san is trying to say," Shino explained, casting a glare at the Inuzuka, "Is that you've seemed to be a bit off lately."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, come of it!" Kiba exclaimed. Then, seeing the dumb look on the blonde's face, he eyes widened. "Wait a minute...you mean you didn't realize it?"

"Realize what?" an annoyed Naruto asked. "Are you guys going to talk some sense or are you guys just going to keep speaking in riddles?!"

"I think...you should take this Shino..." Kiba said. The Aburame nodded in return.

"Naruto...you haven't been yourself lately," Shino explained. "Remember that day when Kaka-sensei got so angry at your day dreaming that he threw a chalk at you?"

"Yeah? So?"

"So," Kiba continued. "A normal person would have been snapped out of his reverie by then! You just sighed and continued looking out of the window like nothing happened?!"

"I did?" Naruto answered. "I mean...I did?!"

Now it was both Kiba and Shino's turn to looked bewildered.

"What about that time when Sasuke insulted you outright about losing your position in the student council?" Shino asked. "You just shrugged it off like it was nothing."

"But I always do that!" the blonde protested. "Or...I try to at least.'

"You do realize that the teme was insulting your father that time as well, right?" Kiba growled under his breath. While he acted rather civil towards the raven-haired boy, there were certain things that he felt Sasuke had done which crossed the line. Insulting Minato was definitely one of them.

"He what?! I gonna kill him!" Saying so, the blonde started getting up from his desk, only to be restrained by his two friends. "Hey! What are you doing?! Let me go!"

"This is what we're talking about Naruto..." Shino said. "You...seemed to be too out of it to be out of it"

"Ow, you just killed half of my brain cells, Shino," Kiba complained. "What he means is that you're so...distracted these days. Just what in the world is going on?!"

"Nothing's going on!" Naruto argued back angrily. "Why are you so worried about me?!"

"Because you're our friend," Shino answered back.

"And friends don't abandon friends when they're in deep trouble," Kiba continued. "We've got your back, Naruto. Just like you've got ours."

A small glow of pride appeared in his heart as Naruto heard both of their comments. Shino and Kiba had always been there for him when he needed them to be, just as he was for them in their darkest hour of need. Maybe...just maybe...it was fine to indulged in them his little problem over the past two weeks? Trouble was, up until now, he had always been the support for the two of them and never the one needing the support. Well, there's always a first, he thought.

"Okay, okay," he sighed in defeat. "Can you two keep a secret?"

Both boys gave him a annoyed look in response.

"Fine, that was a stupid question, since I know the two of you can't ever seem to hold your tongues." Before the two of them could protest, he pressed on, "But I'll tell you anyway since the two of you are my...friends."

"It's like...how do you...you see...arg! What's wrong with me?!" Naruto yelled in exasperation.

"Well this must be big, seeing as you're never tongue-tied about anything before..."

"Why don't you start from the top?"

"I don't know how," Naruto replied miserably. "But maybe this will help; have you ever felt so much for someone that your chest hurts everytime you look at them? As if, you can't ever seem to get them out of your mind and everytime you close your eyes, the only thing you ever see is their face? Or how, whenever you're around them, you heart aches to be acknowledge. This...feeling of emptiness in my chest whenever you're not around them? I keep thinking of that person, no matter how hard I don't want to. This feeling...it's killing me. Just what is it?!"

"Naruto...'

"Dude...look, we're really sorry about Sakura but...you've got to let her go, man. The #$%^& is with Sasuke now," Kiba said. It was no great secret about the breakup between Naruto and Sakura, ever since the night of the prom, two weeks ago. Sakura had made it public that she was now going out with the prince of the school and that she was no longer dating Naruto. That little bit of news had spread over the weekend and was the most talked gossip of the school for the past two weeks. Unfortunately for a certain raven-haired boy, Naruto didn't seemed to be too fazed by it. If anything, he seemed uninterested in the way the students were whispering behind his back or unconcerned over the way that Sakura continously flirted around the black-haired teen every single second whenever they were around the school. This caused quite a bit of backlash that neither Sakura and Sasuke expected; Naruto had quite become the enigma. Because of the way he was acting, rumours were now circulating that it was actually Naruto who broke up with Sakura instead of the other way around. It certainly didn't help Sasuke's ego about the fact they people were considering him as Sakura's rebound.

But I digress. Back to our three teens,

"Saku-who?" Naruto asked. "Oh, you mean Sakura. I'm not talking about Sakura."

"You're not?!" Both boys answered somewhat shocked at this turn of events.

"No, I'm not," he said simply. "We had a great time together but its over now...anyway, stop beating around the bush, do you or do you not know what this feeling actually is?"

"How can you chase after the pink haired #$%^& without knowing what that feeling is?!" Kiba answered. "You baka, its-"

Whatever he was going to say was cut off, as Shino quickly clamped his hand over Kiba's mouth.

"I think it's best if you find out what that feeling is on your own Naruto-kun," Shino replied. "Certain things will work out better if you take the time and effort to go through them. Who knows...you might become all the more wiser going about it."

"Fat chance that'll happen," Kiba muttered, once he had free himself from Kiba's grip. "But good luck with your new girl. I hope you'll be happy with her."

"It's not like that!" Naruto said quickly. "We're just friends...wait-how did you know it was about a girl?!"

"Sure it isn't Naruto..." Kiba mocked. "Anyway, best we get back to our desks, class is about to start again and Kurenai-sensei won't like it if we're not back at our seats by the time the bell rings..."

"Hmm," Kiba replied, as both boys made their way back to their seats. "Since when do you ever listen to Kurenai-sensei?"

"And since when did ever you become such a love expert?"

"Touche"

And so, the discussion of going to Karaoke between the three boys were dropped off almost immediately.

_After School,_

Man, just what is happening to me? Naruto thought, as he packed up his things and started heading towards the school gates.

For some reason, he couldn't help but feel some sort of uncomfortable feeling about her starting school at Senju high. Sure, it was only a few minutes walk away from Konoha high and he'll be able to see her almost everyday but somehow...he just couldn't shake the feeling that she'll be spending less time with him once she started school as a full-time boarder. That plus the fact that there were a lot of guys there from rich, influential families that-

WHAT AM I THINKING?! He thought. Hina-chan is not some item. Besides we are nothing more than FRIENDS. Maybe Hina-chan will be able to help me sort out some of this mess in my head. She was definitely a huge help in helping me get over my heartache with Sakura.

The past two weeks had been, almost like a dream to Naruto. Hinata had always dropped by the Namikaze residence at the precise time when his school finished and he was always delighted to see have her around. While they never travelled more than a few feet from their area of residence, they always managed to find newer and more interesting topics to discuss between them; Naruto was curious as to how Hina's life had been over the past decade while Hinata wanted to know how much her place of birth had changed over the ten years since she left. That being said, she was also a huge relief for helping him with his struggle over his recent heartbreak and he was the pillar of support that she could never replaced. Between the pair of them, they were just happy at being able to hang out in each other's company.

While Kushina found it rather endearing that her little soichi was finally able to move on with his heartbreak, she couldn't help teasing him about the way that he was going to have to take responsibility if anything ever happened whenever the two of them were hanging out alone in Naruto's room alone, doing God knows what. This always earned a slight groan from her son as well as an intense blush from the bluenette. However, little of what Naruto said or did was able to deter his mother from having her fun.

Minato, on the other hand, was slightly worried that his son wasn't spending as much time on his studies as before now that Hinata was around. However, he couldn't find a foothold to grasp onto his argument since Naruto had not only managed to keep up his current grades but had also managed to improved them somewhat. Unknown to him, Hinata had been using all that time when she was in Naruto's room to help him with his studies as well as re-building their relationship to what it had formerly been. Unfortunately, she was too good at what she was doing and their relationship had skyrocketed to a level where Naruto had to devote his entire attention and being just not to make sure that she didn't caught him staring at her.

As for Hiashi, he took the matter rather gracefully with a pinch of salt. Though this shouldn't be surprising considering the fact that he had already considered Naruto a potential future son-in-law, especially when he approached Kushina and Minato on the night of his visit with a marriage proposal in his mind.

_Flashback, two weeks ago at the Namikaze residence,_ _Minato's office_,

_"Minato. Kushina," Hiashi addressed. "What do you think of my daughter?"_

_The couple turned to one another briefly, contemplating the reason behind the question. _

_"She's grown up to be a very fine lady, Hiashi," Minato answerd back carefully. "But...why are you asking us about this?"_

_"Indeed she has," Hiashi had answered. "Unfortunately, my dear Hinata has never managed to find someone a proper...'candidate', shall we say, to walk with her down this road called life."_

_"Always the poet, aren't you?" Minato muttered coldly. "You didn't just come back to set up a business transaction with the village now, did you?"_

_"Honey, what are you talking about?" Kushina asked, worried at the way her husband was behaving. _

_"Hiashi-san...wants to set up soichi together with Hinata-chan," Minato explained carefully. At that, Kushina's face turned into a slight frown. _

_"Minato, I find that hard to believe," Kushina said. "Afterall, it was Hiashi-san who chose to separate those two when there were kids."_

_Minato merely gave his wife a cold look before turning back to their guest. "Don't take my words for it. Ask him"_

_Hiashi had then held up his hands in a gesture defeat. "I admit, it was my mistake for tearing those two apart. I did what I thought was right for my company's well being and I sorry to say that I'm ashamed about what I did back then..."_

_"What has that got to do with soichi?" Kushina demanded. If Hiashi wasn't worried before, he was now, at the aura radiating from the couple standing before him._

_"Hinata has always been rather fond of young Naruto," Hiashi explained. 'You have no idea how hard she cried for weeks on end just for what I put her through. I want to make...ammendments for my mistake."_

_"And that ammendment is playing matchmaker for our children?" Minato thundered. "You should have listened to my proposal back then! What makes you think that I'll just play long with this little plan of yours?"_

_"We," Kushina corrected her husband. "What makes you think WE will be playing along with this plan of yours?"_

_"I'm not asking for your permission to marry off my daughter to your son," Hiashi sighed. "I'm asking for your permission to allow my daughter to have the chance of being together with your son."_

_"Ten years is a long time, __**old-friend**__," Minato threatened. "What makes you think Naruto hasn't found someone else by now?"_

_"Besides, even if we do consider your plan, there's no guarantee that soichi will develop feelings for Hina-chan," Kushina argued back._

_"I know," Hiashi replied. "And I wouldn't have considered this proposal...until my daughter threatened me otherwise. Believe me when I say I'm doing this for Hinata."_

_"Really?" Minato asked. "And did you tell her that her father was going to be arranging a marriage proposal without her consent?"_

_At that, Hiashi turned away slightly from the angry blonde. "No, I didn't. But that's besides the point."_

_"Then, what is it that you want, Hiashi-san?" Kushina asked exasperated. "Soichi has just been through a very trying situation and now you just want to lump him together with someone else because he's in a vulnerable state?!"_

_"I know everything about that situation, Minato," Hiashi explained as he saw that Minato was about to protest at Kushina's outburst. "Neji has informed me of Naruto's little fiasco a few days ago."_

_"You've just reached a new low haven't you, Hiashi?" snarled Minato. "To think that you would used your own nephew as a spy."_

_"Look, if you both are going to be too upset-"_

_"UPSET?!" Give me one good reason why I shouldn't be throwing you out of our house right now!" Kushina growled. Realising the situation he was in, Hiashi began to draw upon his diplomatic skills that he had acquired over the past few decades as a businessman. _

_"Because you're going to disregard your son's feelings if you choose do so," he replied. When they didn't argue back, he pressed on, "While I do have a marriage proposal in mind...I'm not going to enforce it without the consent of our children. What I'm suggesting is that we give them some time to be with each other and if things between the two of them work out, then we can consider the next stage..."_

_"I must be an idiot to even be considering this but please humour me..." Minato replied. "Why would Hinata, esteemed heiress to the Hyuuga cooporation and one of the most promising child the Hyuuga line has ever produced, pursue the son of the leader of a humble little village located in the middle of nowhere?" _

_"I hate to agree with you, Minato but you're right," Kushina said. "Please humour us, Hyuuga-san"_

_"Because it's what she wants," Hiashi replied. "I've tried stting her up with dozens of suitors from numerous coorporation ever since she was fifteen and she has managed to turned each and every one of them away with their tails behind their backs. If anything, Hinata is more stubborn than me when it comes to the affairs of her personal life."_

_"Good thing then that she takes after her mother in that regards," Minato answered. "I still don't see how Naruto fits in to all of this."_

_"Neither do I," Hiashi sighed. "Hinata has said that she won't consider another potential suitor until she gets the chance to be reunited with her first love. But I will say this about your son; he was the only one to have ever impressed me for what he did at such a young age. Maybe, just maybe, that is what Hinata is looking for in a potential suitor. Not talent, or prestige or background. She has all of that already. But rather selflessness, determination and loyalty. I hate to admit this but remember all those numerous suitors I set her up with? Not one of them had a single shred of integrity in them..."_

_"Dear...what do you think we should do?" Kushina asked._

_"I don't know what to think about this whole situation," Minato exclaimed. "You just waltz in here one evening demanding for my son to be a potential suitor for your daughter just because it's what your beloved daughter wants and you think we should just play along with it?"_

_"It's not Hina-chan's fault that she wants to meet Naruto-kun, Minato" Kushina explained. "If anything, I agree with this plan."_

_"You're taking his side?!" Minato growled. "What about soichi's feelings? Doesn't he have a say in this?"_

_"It's just as Hiashi-san said, Minato," Kushina said patiently. "We're not marrying them off just yet. We're giving them the chance to get to know each other once more. If things get heated...I'm sure we'll think of something else."_

_"Are...are you sure about this?"_

_"It's what soichi would have wanted..." Kushina trailed off. Sighing in defeat, Minato rubbed this temples before straightening up._

_"Fine, we're played it your way for now, Hiashi-san but if Naruto doesn't like this planned marriage idea, we are not going to enforce it...AM I CLEAR?!"_

_"Crystal. I believe were just about done here and I won't intrude anymore on your time," Hiashi replied smoothly, before getting up from his seat and moving towards the door. "Don't worry, I won't tell them about this whole marriage thing and, neither should you, that is...until I deem them ready to know."_

_"And when, pray tell, will that be?" Minato asked.  
_

_"When they fall in love with one another," Hiashi answered, before leaving the study with a sharp click of the door._

_"Why do I feel like we've just been played, Kushina?" Minato asked. At that, Kushina merely held her husband's arm as they walked towards the door._

_"Because what Hiashi said could be right. They is definitely be something between Hina-chan and Naruto-kun_,"_ Kushina explained_. _"Although, whatever it is, it's far too early to tell..."_

_Flashback ends_

_Back with Naruto at Konoha high,_

As per usual, the school grounds were birstling with activity as our young blonde made his way towards the school gates. Students were rushing about getting ready to go home while the teachers were busy bringing their stack of paperwork to mark and organise to their cars. Once more, it seemed to be just another everyday occurence at Konoha high. The only thing that seemed out of place was the rather large group of girls hanging by the school gates as Naruto passed by them.

"There's Sasuke-kun!" one of the screeched, causing Naruto to hold his ear up in annoyance.

Damn fangirls, Naruto thought angrily. What the hell is that teme thinking when he's already got Sakura-chan? Won't he know that it'll just break her heart if he keeps messing about with his little fan club?!

As if on cue, the raven-haired teen appeared on the scene. The crowd of girls immediately began circling about him, asking him about his day and wondering whether he had any free time to join them for a slot of Karoake sometime this week or next. Sasuke would have ignored the entire lot of them and continued on his merry little way, if not for the fact that he caught the blonde boy glaring at him from a distance. Smirking, his mind slowly began to think up of a plan to make use of this opportunity to egg the blonde on.

"Well girls...when are you free?" he asked. There was an instant squeal of delight from the crowd as they heard his answer. Almost immediately, the chattering about the girls rose to an inaudible mess of jeer, argument and cries of who should be taking Sasuke where and when. Naruto couldn't bear to take the sight of this anymore. Steeling himself, he made his way towards the raven-haired teen.

"Teme, what do you think you're doing?" he asked slowly in a deathly voice. The cries around the girls were soon drowned out to form a series of muttering as they took note of the scenario about them.

"What's the matter, dobe? Jealous?" Sasuke smirked. "C'mon girls, let's leave this loser to his own wanderings..."

Saying so, he turned and began walking away with the girls following closely behind him...only for Naruto to grab his shoulder and threw an uppercut right to his jaw, brusing said teen and knocking him right to the floor. There was now a deathly silence that wasn't there before as the two boys faced off against each other.

"What do you think you'll doing, dobe?!" an annoyed Sasuke called out.

"You want to ridicule me, fine. You want to steal my girlfriend, fine," Naruto retorted. "But don't you even dare think of hurting her heart when she's not around, teme!"

Before, Sasuke could reply, there was a sharp scream from just around the corner, "Sasuke-kun!"

"Sakura," both boys muttered at the same time. Although, one of them said it in a miserable tone while the other one said it in a taunt-like manner.

"Naruto! What do you think you're doing to Sasuke-kun!" the pink-haired girl complained, as she helped her boyfriend up. "You're going to beat Sasuke up now just because I broke up with you?!"

"That's not what this is about!" he protested. "He-"

A sharp slap to his face sent him reeling to the floor as he lay somewhat dazed on the floor. Small tears of pain started forming in his eyes at Sakura's action. The crowd was now long gone although, they were a few strays who stayed behind to watch the tension folding out before the three of them.

"You know what?' Naruto asked, slowly as he got up, his hair casting a shadow on his face. "Forget about it. I hope you enjoy every damn moment you get with him."

He was about to walk away when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Unfortunately, none of you are going to go anyway until I get to the bottome of this," a grey-coloured hair man called out, from behind Naruto.

"Kaka-sensei!" Sakura exclaimed. "It was Naruto's fault! I saw him punched Sasuke-kun. It must be because-"

"Quiet," he interrupted. Slowly, he sighed before rubbing his jaw, to look down at the three troublemakers. "Alright, blackie, you first."

"Dobe started picking a fight with me for no good reason."

"Is this true Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Whatever, it's not like any of you care at all," he replied sharply, before jerking himself free from the older man's grip. "Give me detention or whatever, make it a spot on my permanent record. Do whatever you want. I don't give a damn anymore."

Saying so, he snatched up his backpack that had fell to the floor and began his trudge towards the school gates.

"Naruto!" Kakashi called out. Never before in all his years of teaching had he ever seen a student dare to do something as drastic as this. "I'll give you one more chance to prove your innocence, or you'll be suspended for hurting a fellow student AND disrepecting a teacher!"

That stop the blonde in his track, if only temporarily. He turned around briefly, to give all three of them a look of disgust before continuing on his way. The next words that came out of his mouth stunned the three of them together.

"See if I care. I knew I should have taken up Senju high on their offer but what did I know?"

_A few moments later at Senju High,_

"I guess, we'll see you next week then, Hinata-chan," an elderly man in his sixties called out to the young girl in his office as he looked through all the various form of paperwork on his tables. "It gives a principal a pleasure to always welcome new students to his school, especially one as talented as yourself."

"Arigatou Hiruzen-sensei," Hinata exclaimed. Her first day of school had turned out relatively well. She had met a few of her future boarding mates, although she wasn't to start boarding until a week or two later. Similarly, everyone in the school was rather nice and pleasant to her, although she could tell that more than a few students held a somewhat...snobbish outlook or attitude about the way they went about theri lives.

Naruto-kun would have been able to change their view on things, Hinata thought sadly. If only he didn't attent Konoha-High.

"If that's all, Hinata-chan, I will have Gaara escort you to the school gates," Hiruzen called out, snapping her out of her reverie.

"H-hai, sensei." Chuckling at the bluenette's antics, he pressed a button on his desk and a minute later, Gaara entered the principal's office.

"Gaara-san, please escort Hinata-chan to the school gates. I expect that the young miss must be tired after her little tour round the school today and we wouldn't want to tire her out more than we already have now, would we?"

In response, the teen merely gave a sharp nod at his principal before escorting Hinata out of the office. Soon, Sarutobi was left alone in his office.

"I'll never get that kid," he sighed. "Why did I make him president in the first place?"

_At the Senju high's gates, a moment later,_

"Check it out," Naruto heard a sneer from his right. "It's one of those students from Konoha high."

"Huh...what's he doing here? Doesn't he know that only the best are allowed in here?"

Great, he thought. First I have to deal with teme and my ex-girlfriend, now I'll have to deal with socialites treating me like the common beggar.

"Hey you, punk. What do you think you're doing here? You're tresspassing on private property" a spiky brown haired boy of seventeen called out, as he approached the blonde from behind. Naruto smirked as he heard that voice.

"Careful, Kankuro, I don't think your little brother would take too kindly if he were to find out how you were treating his friend," he said, turning around to face the young man. Kankuro face paled upon realising who he had just addressed.

"Na-naruto-kun. What a surprise seeing you," he laughed tensely. "What are you-"

"That's enough out of you, Kankuro!" A voice snapped from behind him. Grimacing, he turned to face his younger brother, who was now walking towards then with a rather gorgeous girl next to him. The fact that Gaara was frowning however meant, that everyone's eyes, including Naruto and Kankuro were now on the student council's president.

"What have I said about bothering passer-bys?" Gaara snapped. Having said so, he turned to address the rest of the students assemble around the school gates."And don't the rest of you have things to be done? Or do you want some given to you?"

Immediately, every student in the vicinity vanished off from the spot where the confrontation was taking place. However, the students were now viewing Naruto with a new found respect ever since his name had been called out by Kankuro. It was no great secret that Senju High had turned down many a great student before in the school's prestigious history. However, there had only ever been one student in the entire school's history who had turned them down, not one time but thrice. That student had been Naruto. It wasn't his mental or physical performance that wowed the school but rather his character. During his oral interview, Naruto had managed to stunned all the interviewers with his rather ingenius, and might I say unorthodox, answers to the questions they had posed. They had seen the qualities of a world renown leader as well as a kindred spirit within him. A trait that the board of directors wanted to grow and nurtue within the young blonde. Minato had proven that before and his son had been no exception to the Namikaze line. It would have been a tremendous honour for the school, and no doubt, a huge bragging right, if they could claim Naruto's success in the future were due to them. However, they didn't count on the fact that the blonde had actually rejected them...even with a fully prepaid scholarship scheme offered by the school.

The reason why he rejected their offer? He didn't like the way the school set up perimeters between students of different classes. Although, right now he wasn't feeling particularly happy about how he turned them down before, with the way things were working out for him in Konoha high.

BUT I DIGRESS, back to our blonde hero...

"Gaara," Naruto addressed as he nodded towards the red haired teen. "A pleasure to always be meeting you."

"Likewise friend," he answered. "I wouldn't be able to convince you to re-apply for Senju High, could I?"

"Nice try Gaara," he laughed. "But maybe next time. I'm here to pick up Hina-chan. Do you know where she is?"

"I'm h-here, Naruto-kun," Hinata called out from Gaara as she shyly folded her hands behind her back, before straightening up to give him a small smile.

Whoa...is that Hina-chan?! Naruto thought. If he had thought Hinata looked good before in her conservative clothes whenever she hung out with him, she looked much better now, dressed in the standard Senju High uniform. She now wore a tighter fighting white school t-shirt, accompanied by the Senju High emblem on her right breast pocket, along with a blue skirt that stretched from her waist up to her knees. For her legs, she wore knee high black socks followed by a pair of matching black shoes. In her hands, she held a rather old-fashioned looking briefcase. Finally, there was a simple white orchid flower, which Naruto had given to her the night before, attached to the top of Hinata's left temple, which held her long blue hair in place. All in all, a perfect picture of prestine allurement.

"Naruto-kun, is s-something the ma-matter with my uniform," Hinata asked innocently, as she saw the way Naruto eyed her intently. Hinata might be a smart girl and had seen her own fair share of perverts over the years but she couldn't see her beloved in that way and hence mistaken him admiring her for something amiss with her.

"NO! You look beautiful, Hina-chan. I mean you'll look good in whatever it is you're wearing. I mean, your uniform looks good," he stuttered. "What I'm trying to say is that...there's nothing wrong with your uniform."

Only one thought had raced through Hinata's mind ever since Naruto's outburst; Naruto-kun thinks I'm beautiful! Oh my...

Throughout this entire ordeal, Gaara couldn't help but smirked at both of their antics. Thinking of helping out his friend just this one time, he reached out an arm and pushed Hinata rather roughly towards the blonde.

"Ah!" Hinata called out as Naruto caught her in his arms. However, this simple action caused both of them to fall over to one another onto the ground, with Naruto's arm forming a rather protective cage over Hinata's body.

"Itei...are you alright Hina-chan?" the blonde asked, as he slowly helped the bluenette up to his feet. His upper body was slightly aching from the impact of the fall but his lower body was thinking other things. That brief moment of impact had alerted the young teen to how..._'__dangerous' _Hinata's body really was. It took every restraint he had to just get up almost immediately and act like it was nothing when he wanted nothing more than to hold her close in that protective embrace.

[NOTE: THIS IS RATED K+, so don't go getting any ideas complaining about the lack of...colourful words]

"H-hai, Naruto-kun,' Hinata answered back, her face a deep red blush. If Naruto didn't want to let go of Hinata, then the same could be said of Hinata as she was trying her best not to re-embrace the young blonde. His school uniform had always looked so simple, not revealing any of his features but that 'accidental' crash had shown just how deceptive a simple t-shirt really was; Naruto may not worked out much but he definitely had a muscular built.

"I hate to interrupt the two of you lovebirds but school's over," Gaara coughed. This earn a scowl from the blonde and a deeper shade of blush from the bluenette. "You can thank me later, Naruto."

With thant, Gaara shot a small wink at his blonde friend before making his way to his boarding house, humming a little tune as he did so.

"Wh-what did he m-meant by that, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked suspiciously.

"I don't know!" he replied honestly. "Please, you've got to believe me!"

"I be-believe you Naruto-kun," Hinata answered, hearing the raw honesty in his voice. "You wo-wouldn't do something as p-petty as that."

Subconsciously, Hinata began moving closer towards the blonde before laying her head gently onto his broad chest, humming a soft tune as she did so. The blonde was too dumbstruck to argue otherwise.

"I'm glad y-you came to p-pick me up today, Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered happily. "I missed y-you so much to-today."

"Ah...Hina-chan?"

"Hmm?" This caused the blunette to looked up at the young blonde. Immediately she realised something was terribly wrong; his face was merely a few centimeters away from hers.

"Ah! G-gomen n-nasai n-na-naruto-kun," Hinata stammered, before taking a few steps back from the blonde. "I hope...you...you d-didn't mind."

"It's f-fine, Hina-chan," he replied sheepishly. Truth be told, he did mind...when she step away, that is. Once more, he felt that familiar tightening in his chest as well as that sense of possisiveness whenever he was around her. Only Hinata was able to instil these confusing feelings in our blonde hero but right at that very moment, he didn't care. He had been through far too much that morning and Gaara had crush any form of personal space between the two of them. Realising that it was only going to get awkward between the two of them if he didn't do something fast, Naruto reached out an arm and pulled Hinata closed to him, before wrapping his hand around his shoulder.

"N-naruto-kun! Wh-what are you doing?" Hinata asked shocked.

No time like the present, the blonde thought.

"Do you...hate this?" he asked cautiously. When she stopped struggling, he pressed on, "Because I...don't"

Hinata mumbled something inaudible in reply.

"Did you say something, Hina-chan?"

"I sa-said, I do-do-don't m-mind i-if you d-don't" she managed to stuttered out, her face turning an even deeper shade of red.

"Well, that settles things!" he called out happily. Then he frowned, "Are you okay, Hina-chan? Your face is kinda red."

Oh God, Please, no! Hinata thought as Naruto slowy pushed her hair away before placing his forehead against hers.

"Well, your temperature's kinda hot but...Hina? HINA!" Naruto shouted as Hinata collapsed into the floor beneath them, too dazed by the events of the day to continue remaining conscious.

Oh man! Oh man! Hiashi is going to kill me! Naruto thought. What am I supposed to do?!

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata mumbled in her half-conscious state, as she tried to get up before falling miserable onto the floor. Sighing, Naruto reached down and carried her up bridal-style before making his way towards the Hyuuga residence.

When I wished I wanted to embrace Hina-chan, this was NOT what I had in mind! he thought angrily as he looked up at the sky. Still...she looks so adorable snuggled up like that...so kind...so gentle...she would make a wonderful wife...

All too late, Naruto realized what he had just thought. Reluctantly, he forced those thoughts out of his mind. Hina-chan does not see me that way! he thought fiercely. Besides, it wouldn't be fair to see her like that after getting dumped by Sakura! I can't keep thinking these thought! How can I be so selfish!

"Na-naruto-kun?" Hinata asked sleepily, as she gazed up at his face. Slowly, she pressed her face against his chest before sobbing softly into his t-shirt.

"Hina?! Why are you crying Hina-chan?!" he asked in a worried tone.

"Don't leave me again," she whispered. "Please don't leave me again..."

"Shhh, I won't Hime...I promised," Naruto replied. Troubled though he was with his conflicted feelings regarding the semi-conscious blunette he was carrying, he couldn't bear to see her sad in any way.

"Pro-promised?" she asked once more.

"I promised, hime."

"Then, I-I'm glad," she answered. And because she was unrestricted by her conscious emotional barriers in that semi-unconscious state, she did something she would never have done otherwise. Reaching out an arm, she wrapped it around his neck before pushing herself up to place a soft kiss onto his right cheek.

"Hina...chan..." Naruto cried. Hinata merely sighed in response before flashing him a soft smile as she snuggled back into his arms, welcoming the slumber that was now dragging her under. However, before she slipped completely, she imparted another sentence that added another confusing feeling to the list of of already conflicting emotions he was feeling for Hinata.

"Ai-shiteru Naruto-kun..."

* * *

Chapter end

That's it for the second chapter guys. Whoo! That was a long one to write. I apologise for not being able to get to the fluffy stuff yet [hope the ending was good!] but be on the look-out for the next chapter; lots of fluffiness there as well as a confrontation between Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata! What will happen when you add Sakurato the equation?! Find out next time!

Don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO** **IN ANY FORM, WAY OR RIGHT.**

Author's note: Hi guys, thanks once more for the awesome reviews and like usual...YAY FOR MORE CHAPTERS! That's going to get old one day-but not today! This story has really escalted and this might be the last chapter for a bit since I really need to start getting back to my Moonlight Kingdom plotline. Sadly, my original story hasn't been getting much love lately from me and hence why I need to start focusing more on it :D

**TO SHIKA THE BRAIN:** Thanks for the reviews! :D You pointed out that Naruto's parents were a tad bit upset. I made this intentionally because while they do support both Naruto's and Hinata's relationship, I think that as a parent, it seems a bit...put off, especially if your next door neighbour who suddenly disappears for ten years suddenly reappears one day and decides to marry his daughter off to you son. Also, Naruto has just recently suffered a heartbreak and for his parent, he's still in that depressed teenage mood; a mood that should be left well enough alone since teens tend to get VERY grouchy and angsty, which would of course prevent any further relationship building between the two. In essence, I think both parents feel a bit overwhelmed by this news and hence why they acted as they did. Also, Naruto may not like Konoha high but that doesn't mean he would just cast away the bonds in the school. People like Neji, Shino and Kiba look out for him and hence are one of the reasons why he doesn't want to leave the school.

**On a side note: **Do you guys think he should leave the school? Like I said, I'm still grasping at straws here. I might not go with what the majority want however, but it always is useful to have some data available...especially from your readers XD.

BUT I DIGRESS. So, on to the next chapter!

P.S. This is the fluffly chapter now that all the loose ends have been tied up! YAY FOR FLUFFINESS!

* * *

Chapter 3: Jealousy...

_Just outside the Hyuuga residence, that very same afternoon..._

"UNHAND MY DAUGHTER AT ONCE!" a very angry Hyuuga thundered at a very scared Naruto, who by the way, was still carrying a fainted Hinata in his arms.

Can this day get any worse? the blonde thought miserably. He had hiked all the way back, carrying his beloved childhood friend, along with his own backpack and hers, out in the open sun while having to re-analyze this new development about the bluenette's confession to him and now he was being scolded by her middle-age father? Some thanks he was getting, that was for certain...

"It's not what you think, Hiashi-san!" Naruto began...only for the bluenette to sigh softly before wrapping her arms more tightly around his slender frame with an angelic look on her face. This was too much for the elder Hyuuga man to bear.

"Naruto...do you know why this stick that I carry is called the Hyuuga stick of chasity?" he asked in a dangerous tone.

I don't think I want to find out...Naruto thought back. There was a malevolent gleam in the Hyuuga's eyes that he didn't like. Unconsciously, he began tightening his embrace Hinata.

"Uh...to beat adolescent boys who try to pick up Hina-chan?" he asked innocently, hoping to distract the elder as much as possible.

"Close...but not quite. I'll give you another hint; it's also called the manhood-stealer," Hiashi explained, before revealing a hidden blade underneath what was suppose to be a simple walking stick. Naruto paled at the way the blade shone in the sunlight. Yep, there was only one word to describe this situation; _SCREWED_.

"Now, I'll be nice and give you five minutes to explain youself,," Hiashi continued, re-sheathing the blade. "But bear in mind that should your answer be unsatisfactory...well, let's just say the Namikaze line ends with you, shall we?"

"Hina-chan fainted!" Naruto answered back frantically. When there was no response from Hiashi, he hurriedly pressed on his case, hoping to pacify the Hyuuga man. If there was anything that was scarier than that scary looking blade, it was a very upset father holding that very scary looking blade.

"I came to pick her up from school, just like you told me to! And she...fainted after I met her," he finished lamely.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that she just miraculously fainted on the spot when you came to pick her up?" Hiashi growled "And, while we're at it, you, for the sake of convenience, decided to carry her back all the way here out of your own good will?!'

"But I'm telling the truth!"

"I'll believe that when pigs fly!"

"He's telling the truth, Uncle," a solemn voice called out from behind, as a seventeen year old boy entered the living room.

"Neji!"

"I saw him on my way back from school," Neji pressed on. "If you don't believe me, there were other witnesses as well."

The elder man looked like he was about to argue back when an idea started forming in his mind; so the boy wanted to show how pure his intentions were, huh? Well...there was always that _one person_ who he could always count on to test his worth. Mentally nodding at his little idea, Hiashi almost felt sorry for what he was about to put the blonde through. Almost.

"Very well. I...apologise Naruto-san. Since Neji has given me his approval, I will trust you just this once," the older man replied. "Would you mind taking Hina-chan up to her room? It's upstairs on the right."

"Uh...okay?" Naruto answered back, stunned at this strange turn of events. Having said so, he began walking towards the stairs, with Hinata still in his arms. In response, Neji raised an eyebrow at his uncle.

"Don't give me that look," he snapped back. "If he really is as sincere as he claims to be, he should have no trouble dealing with Hanabi."

"You're can't be serious, uncle!" Neji protested, as his face paled at the remark. "Did you remember what Hanabi-sama did to the _last five guys_ who insisted on going up to Hinata-samas room?!"

"Bah! It's just one week of not being able to sit down properly."

"And excruciating pain for that fleeting moment when she decides to punish whomever comes between her and her onee-chan..."

"That's my girl!"

"Uncle..."

_Outside Hinata's room..._

Naruto had braced himself, as he entered the room. This was first time he had ever entered a girl's room, discounting the previous times he was here when they were still little. Sakura had never invited Naruto into her room when he came to pick her up for dates, so this was a first for him. Truth be told, he was a little nervous about what laid behind that very door. Afterall, it held a certain piece of Hinata that he had never seen before. A teenager's room wasn't just some place they slept in or do their homework. It was _the_ only sanctuary they had from the hectic day-to-day lives. The one place where they could be themselves and express who they really were behind close doors through their posters, diaries, drawings and so-on. It was a sacred place and he felt that he was violating it, even though Hinata had once asked him if he wanted to discuss things in her room since they were always doing it in his room. Naruto, however, had always declined, partly out of fear. He didn't know what lay behind that door and he never actually wanted to know. Then again, he knew that this was going to happen sooner or later...

"Forgive me Hina-chan..." he muttered, as he broke that very barrier that he had kept himself out of up till this very moment.

It was a simple room, despite the Hyuuga's luxurious spendings as high-class elites. There was a comfy little bed located on the far side of the room, with a purple blanket tucked at all corners of the bed and a little bedside table, equipped with a night time lamp, next to it. On the centre floor was a small circular rug, also purple in colour. On the right side of the room, held a tiny dressing table with a few accessories and grooming items. Opposite to that was a rather large closet next to the dressing table. Finally, there was a large study table with a neatly stacked pile of folders, books, stationary and other studying equipment, that Hinata would be using in her time at Senju were also picture frames containing photos of Hinata throughout the years; from when she first joined her dance lessons at the age of six to when she won her first national martial arts competition as a slightly exhausted looking nine year old. The largest of these photos however, was a picture that showed a slightly bewildered four year old Hinata as she was pulled along by an ethusiatic looking Naruto.

All in all, a normal room, typical of a girl Hinata's age. The only things that were out of the ordinary were an elegant violin case, placed a few feet away from the study table, a cute little orange fox plushie with nine tails, located next to her pillow on her bed and a small girl of about ten years old who was fiddling with said plushie, as she laid sprawled over the bed. The young girl turned to look up as she heard the door click open.

"Onee-chan!" she called out happily, only to stopped in surprise as she took in the view in front of her. Almost immediately, her happy expression soured as she got up slowly from the bed, her knuckles cracking as she did so.

"What did you do to my sister?!" she yelled. Naruto sighed for perhaps the hundreth time that day. Hinata had once told him about her little sister and how that sometimes she felt concerned that her little sister would overreact at even the most littlest of things. While she did adore her younger sister, Hinata had tried, rather unsuccessfully, over the years to 'curb' her of her distasteful attitude towards men. The reason? Hanabi had once spotted a potential pervert stalking up on her sister before and that image had forever ingrained itself into the young ten year old that men were nothing more than perverted pigs that needed to be kept an eye on.

"Look, I'll take whatever it is that you'll throw at me, insults or otherwise but can you please let me put Hina-chan on the bed first? My arms are killing me!" Naruto complained.

"You just called my sister fat!" Hanabi screamed.

I've had just about enough of today! Naruto thought. With that, he strolled over to the bed, ignoring the glares and the insults that the young Hyuuga was throwing at him before depositing Hinata onto her bed. Having done so, he turned to leave, onto to realize that Hinata still held a firm grip on his uniform.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata cried in her trance-like state.

So this is Naruto-kun, Hanabi thought. What does Onee-chan see in him? He looks just like the rest of them!

"A little help here, Hanabi-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Why should I?" the younger Hyuuga answered back smugly. "You deserve every moment of torture than Onee-chan is dealing you with!"

"In case you haven't notice, I wouldn't call clinging onto my school uniform as a potential torture technique!" Naruto answered back exasperately. This act of defiance of his shocked Hanabi. For the first time in her life, she was being scolded by a member of the opposite gender who was not also a Hyuuga member. But Naruto didn't know about this and little did he care; he was hot, tired and confused. All he wanted to do right now was to go back, take a shower, and flung himself onto his bed.

So, he thinks he can act all high and mighty to me just because Onee-chan's a little friendly with him, huh? Hanabi thought. Well, methinks, I'll toy with him a bit. Nobody makes a fool out of Hyuuga Hanabi!

Little did she know how wrong she was going to be...

"There is one way..." Hanabi asnwered slowly. "Someone's got to kiss Onee-chan on her forehead to get her to let you go of you."

Now, doing this to Hinata might seemed to be a harmless little prank but Hiashi and Hanabi have learnt otherwise. Call it woman's intuition but doing something like this to a sleeping Hinata was NOT a good idea. Due to the years of continous martial arts training, Hinata had developed a somewhat reflexive reaction whenever something or someone got too close to her personal space. That, coupled with the fact, that many of her suitors have always tried to 'press' themselves too strongly towards Hinata left her with a rather nasty habit of grabbing the person who decides to get a little too close to her, into a locking position before flinging them across the street twenty metres away from her. It was astounding what her frail looking body could do when she was in a rather uncomfortable situation. Unfortunately, the same thing happened to anyone who tried waking her up by direct physical contact. This was why she now had an alarm clock instead of having the usual Hyuuga servant shake her from her slumber.

This was also the reason why Hanabi wanted Naruto to kiss her Onee-chan. If anything the past ten years had thought her, all those numerous suitors were always pressing for an opportunity such as this. It was almost too good to be true; especially when you had the green-light from Hinata's own sister. Unfortunately for the younger Hyuuga, Naruto was not one of these many suitors and he wasn't about to take advantage of Hinata in such a distasteful manner.

"Okay, you come and do it," he answered the dumbstruck younger sister.

When she just stood there with her mouth wide open, Naruto continued sarcastically. "Sometime today would be great, if you don't mind, Hanabi-chan."

"Why do I have to do it?!"

"What are you talking about?" the blonde shot back. "Wouldn't it be better to have her younger sister kiss her awake instead of some guy she hasn't met in ten years?"

"Well, yes but..." she trailed off, unable to find a counter to Naruto's logic. A moment of silence passed between the three of them before Naruto sighed out in exasperation.

"Look, you're dad is still waiting downstairs and he's going to murder me if you don't do something about it!"

"I rather have him murder you for what you did to Onee-chan," Hanabi muttered darkly. "You want to free yourself, you do it!"

"Fine!" Having said so, Naruto turned his attention back to the bluenette.

"Hina-chan," he began softly. This earned a soft whine from the semi-conscious Hinata. "Please let go..."

When she didn't relent, he braced himself and leaned forward before placing a very soft tender kiss on her forehead.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata whispered, before releasing her hold on him. A few seconds later, soft snores could be heard from the bluenette as she drifted off to real sleep this time. Naruto merely sighed before standing up...to find himself face to face with a very angry looking Hanabi.

"YOU. ME. HALLWAY. NOW." she growled.

_In the hallway..._

"Look, Hanabi-chan," Naruto began.

"DON'T YOU DARE ADDRESS ME SO FAMILIALRY!" Hanabi shouted angrilly. "I'M NOT SURRENDERING ONEE-CHAN TO YOU!"

"Nor should you," Naruto replied casually.

"IF YOU THINK-wait, what?!"

"You heard me, I'm not after your sister..."

This is a first, Hanabi thought warily. He' the first guy to actually gets close to Onee-can, not get beaten up and he doesn't even want her?! He must be more cunning than I thought...

"Don't you...don't you like my sister?" she asked cautiously. A small grimace of pain flashed before Naruto's face before he concealed it behind a flat mask.

"No," he answered neutrally. "I don't see Hina-chan in that light."

"You're lying, Naruto-kun," Hanabi accused. " You might be able to fool yourself but you can't fool me or Onee-chan!"

Hina-chan knows?! Naruto thought, before discarding the thought. That's impossible, I've never told her anything or even shown a single moment of interest at her...until today. But if Hanabi knows...this is bad. I've got to play dumb!

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Hanabi-chan," Naruto bluffed. "There's absolutely nothing going on between your sister and me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've kept Hiashi-san and Neji-san waiting long enough."

"You're not going anyway until I get to the bottom of this," Hanabi retorted, blocking the only path of exit between the two of them. "I'll ask you again...do you or do you not like my sister?"

"I've already told you, I don't see her in that light," Naruto answered before pushing himself through Hanabi. The younger girl merely smirked as she let the blonde passed her by.

"Fine, deny it all you want...but let's see what'll happen when Onee-chan finds out about this."

This stop the blonde in his tracks as turned to look at the ten year old behind him, a wary look on his face.

"Gotcha..."

Are all the Hyuugas damn geniuses or something? the blonde thought. I didn't want to do this but it looks like I have no choice...

"Congratulations on finding that out Hanabi-chan...so what are you going to do now?" he mocked.

"You shouldn't be referring to me like that Naruto-kun," Hanabi threatened back. "I could make very good use of this information..."

"It would be in our best interests if you kept that little bit of information to yourself...less you want to lose your beloved sister to me."

'What are you talking about?" Hanabi asked, before the links started forming in her mind. A small laugh escaped her mouth, before erupting into a full blown giggle as she considered the absurdity of the blonde's wasn't an amused giggle however. It was one full of disbelief.

"You can't be serious! You actually think Onee-chan sees you that way?" she taunted. "Onee...**sama** is the head of the Hyuuga coorporation. She's perfect in every possible way! Why would she want someone like _you_?"

"Then by all means...go ahead and see what happens." It was then that Hanabi knew that Naruto was right. There was no reason for him to bluff himself out of this situation. If anything, he was trying not to be in a relationship with Hinata. If she didn't like him and she knew of his feelings, she would turned him down. But if she did like him and she found out about his feelings, she would only pursue him all the more if he didn't give chase first. Especially if she found out that her beloved was trying his best not to chase after her despite his obvious affections.

"I do-don't think th-that's necessary, Naruto-kun," a cold voice called out from behind them. "If an-anything, that w-was rather informative."

Both Naruto and Hanabi frozed when they heard that voice, before seeing a slightly dazed but fully awake Hinata walking towards the both of them.

"H-hina-chan...h-how much did you hear?" Naruto asked, dreading the answer.

"E-enough to k-know about how you r-really feel, Naruto-kun..." she trailed off. She began towards the blonde but he took a step back, fear reflecting widely in his eyes. "N-naruto-kun..."

"I'm s-sorry, Hinata-chan," he whispered hoarsely. "I can't...I just can't..."

Saying, so, the blonde took off down the stairs before rushing out of the Hyuuga's residence, his backpack forgotten admists the chaos.

"N-naruto-kun," Hinata whispered, as she clutched her chest, her heart aching as she saw the blonde disappearing. Now, it was her turn to fell that unfamiliar emptiness in her chest.

"I'm so sorry Onee-sama..." Hanabi said, whimpering slightly as her sister turned around to give her an angry glare. "I didn't know you care that way for Naruto-kun."

"Y-you should b-be," she scolded. "B-but you're not t-the only ones...Come out...t-tou-san, Neji-san."

At that, a somewhat shocked Neji and Hiashi walked up the stair to face the two sisters.

"Hinata..."

"Hinata-sama..."

"I'm a-ashamed at all o-of you! E-everything was al-already going so w-well with Na-naruto-kun and you th-three decided to i-interfere. E-especially you h-hanabi."

The two Hyuuga males hung their head in shame at the bluenette's words but not her younger sister.

"What do you see in that boy!" her sister retorted angrily. "He didn't even have the courage to admit his feelings for you! Besides, you've heard him! He doesn't want to pursue-"

Whatever she was going to say next was cut off as a sharp slap from her older sister silenced her. As she caressed her stinging cheek, Hanabi looked up in shock at her older sister.

"Onee-chan..."

"L-listen well Hanabi...I m-may not have kn-known Naruto-kun's f-feelings towards me un-until today but c-certain things a-aren't supposed to be revealed u-until they're ready! The on-only thing you've ma-managed to su-suceed is to toke a-away his courage. N-now, if a-all th-three of you w-will excuse me, I h-have to a-apologise to m-my boyfriend."

Saying so, she walked down the stairs, picking up the blonde's backback as she made her way to the Namikaze residence. All the while, her mind thinking of a way to explain the situation to the blonde.

"Tou-san...Neji-san...what are we supposed to do?" Hanabi asked miserably. Unfortunately for all three of them, there was nothing they could do.

_At the Namikaze residence, Naruto's room..._

"Arg!" the sixteen year old boy yelled, as he pounded the wall next to his bed.

Damn! he thought. Damn it all! Another bount of wall-punching began as the blonde savoured the painful feeling in his fists; anything to distract him from that God-awful sensation in his chest. Why?! Why did this have to happen?! Things were supposed to be simple! Now she knows...what am I going to do?! Damn it all! There was a sharp crack as he exerted more force than he intended to into that last punch. A sharp pain followed after that but he no longer cared. Hina probably sees me as nothing more than a coward now, he thought miserably. Why did she have to love someone like me?!

"Soichi!" a soft voice called out from behind the locked door.

"Go away!" he yelled back, before continuing his relentless assault onto the wall. There was a sharp click in the door as the lock was turned, and a horrified Naruto turned to see the door open to reveal the very person he didn't want to see standing next to his mother.

"I'll leave it to you, Hina-chan," Kushina whispered before making her disappearance. Now, it was just the two teens as the atmosphere tensed between the two of them. Without so much as a word, Hinata stepped slowly into the room before closing it behind her.

"N-naruto-kun..." Hinata's eyes had caught sight of the way blood ran from his bleeding knuckles and her heart fell at the sight of it.

"What are you doing here?!" he hissed. "Get out!"

Hinata knew that her blonde friend wouldn't accept any form of words or actions from her, so she did the only sensible thing she could; she sat herself down on the cold floor and waited. And waited. And waited. More than half an hour passed in this fashion as neither of them moved. Finally, Naruto wavered.

"You must hate me..." he called out, his back turned towards the bluenette.

"I co-could never ha-hate you Naruto-kun," Hinata replied back.

"..y"

"H-huh?"

"Why me?" he asked. "What makes me so special?"

"Na-naruto-kun..."

"I'm a nobody. I'm not smart, I'm not athletic and I'm not talented. Just...what do you see in me, Hina-chan?" he almost begged.

"For t-the very fact t-that you try, Naruto-kun," Hinata answered back. "You're s-selfless, kind, g-gentle, com-compassionate and so m-much more. If a-anything, it's b-because you're y-you."

"I'm pathetic! Sakura-"

"Sakura doesn't kn-know precious y-you are, Naruto-kun," Hinata interupted. "B-but I do..."

"You know how I feel about you Hina...but I can't be with you..."

A look of hurt crossed the bluenette's face as she heard the blondes' words. "Am I-I...not g-good enough for you, Naruto-kun?"

"NO! If anything you're too good...but I can't see you that way. I...I don't know if what I feel is really love...or if its just some loneliness asking me to fill in the gap left by Sakura-chan...I can't sacrifice your happiness for my selfishness...no matter how much I want to..."

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata whispered. Even now, the blonde was still thinking of her sake. If anything, his actions only seemed to re-confirm the feelings she held on to dearly about him.

"I'm sorry Hina-chan..."

"Y-you don't need to a-apologise Naruto-kun," Hinata replied, as she walked over to the blonde. Reaching our an arm, she held both his bleeding hands in hers as she gently massaged the sore region. Then, slowly, she lifted his hand up to her lips and placed a soft kiss upon the broken knuckle. Naruto shuddered at her touch. It amazed him just how many different ways Hinata managed to de-sensitized his nerves and then reactivate them. Nor of the fact that he felt it impossible to resists her touch every single time. Wordlessly, she placed her head on his chest once more, as she hummed a soft tune.

"Hi-hina-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Do y-you ha-hate this, Naruto-kun?" She asked, echoing his exact same words from their confrontation earlier on. "Be-because I d-don't..."

"..."

"Hmmm?"

"I s-said, I d-don't hate it if you don't, Hina-chan!" he stammered. Another half-an hour passed by as the two of them sat in silence, finding comfort in each other's presence.

"W-where does th-that leave us, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked suddenly.

"I don't know Hina-chan," Naruto replied. "I want to love you...I truly do but we can't go out just yet. Not until I sort out my feelings. Will you...wait for me?"

"H-hai, Naruto-kun," Hinata answered. "I w-will always w-wait for you."

* * *

Chapter end

That was a VERY HARD chapter to write. I hope you guys find that worth reading and I apologise for not keeping my promise about Sakura or Sasuke appearing in this chapter! . They should appear in the next chapter! [I hope...] or at least one of them

Please review!

Also, before I get a lot of comments regarding how in the world did Hinata managed to wake up, I'll say this in advance, "Your younger sister shouting in the hallway would definitely be a good alarm clock if anything."


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

Author's Note: Hi again guys and I know, I did say that I was going to put this story on hold but since I'm nearly done with this little side-story, I figured that I might as well get it done as soon as possible since I don't know how long the moonlight kingdom will get. But anyways...YAY FOR MORE CHAPTERS! XD Thanks once more for the awesome reviews guys XD

On a more serious note: This is the chapter I've been dreading. The unintentional bashing chapter. A lot of you have commented that I haven't actually bashed any characters yet but that seemed reasonable since none of them actually receive any screen time apart from the main characters and those weren't the ones that I dislike. This chapter might have some Sakura and Sasuke bashing but please keep it in mind that while I try to develop them, I don't know whether they actually being bashed or not...

But I digress...SO, ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!

**WARNING: MIGHT BE(?) SOME BASHING AHEAD**

* * *

Chapter 4

"One m-more time, Naruto-kun," a soft voice called out from next to him.

Sighing softly, the blonde rubbed his neck slowly before putting the pen down he was using.

"I hate Maths," he said sourly. "I don't see the point of calculus in real life. When will it ever be useful!"

"A-ano...d-do it fo-for me? P-please" his companion pleaded. It took only a single look at that pleading angelic face of the bluenette next to him before he succumbed once more to her demands. Once more, he picked up the fallen pen and went through the problem in his mind as he tried to work his way towards the solution.

Hinata smiled fondly at her blonde friend. It had been five days since their "little argument" and she had since started school at Senju High two days prior. Her newfound school life was interesting to say the least, since almost everyone wanted to meet the famed princess of the highly esteemed Hyuuga coorporation. Both teachers and students had welcomed her with open arms and because she excelled both in academics and sports, she was already on the rise to becoming one of the school's most revered members. Yet, for all her popularity, Hinata lacked the one thing in her life that she sought so much; her beloved's presence. It certainly didn't help matters that both schools disliked each other but there was precious little to be done there.

Hinata had once tried pursuading him into transfering but he had politely declined her offer, stating that he still had a lot of friendships there that he held dearly. Above all of Naruto's virtues, he held loyalty as the highest. That was no burden to our young bluenette, afterall; you could always trust a loyal man. Problem was, he would have done so much better if his loyalties were tied to those who didn't deserved them, or at least, that was what she felt anyway.

As for our young hero, Naruto had been given a three day suspension period for the scene he caused with Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura. This came as little of a shock to the blonde since he had left without even so much as a word of defending himselff, but neither did he care. If anything, he welcomed the time he had spent over the past few days to review and re-analyze this newfound attraction he had felt towards Hinata and while he still couldn't come to terms on whether what he was feeling for Hinata was love or not, he was finally able to put his past regarding a certain pink-haired teen behind him. Whatever he had felt for Sakura was now gone. What was more surprising to him however, was that the feelings he had felt towards Hinata was paramount towards those that he had once held towards Sakura. What was even more shocking was that he wasn't even going out with his dear Hina-chan yet. It was a rather new experience for Naruto but definitely not an uncomfortable one. The same, however, couldn't be said about his parents regarding his suspension.

Unfortunately, Minato was rather displeased about his suspension. As the current head of the highly (and remaining) established Namikaze line, Minato had once taught his son to upheld the family's long standing tradition of perserving their knowledge. To a Namikaze, knowledge was everything. You could lose everything in a single day be it friends, money or even time. However, you can never lose wisdom and hence why Minato took an extreme view on his young son's education. Needless to say, he had phone up to enquire on the reason behind his son's suspension and was throughly upset at Naruto's actions. Although, it wasn't so much about him getting suspended as much as the fact that he had just accepted it without so much as a hint of defending himself. Knowledge could get you anyway in the world but it was useless without the courage to stand your ground.

Kushina, on the other hand, held a different view. It took both husband and son to hold her in place, from rushing all the way to said school and knocking what she would call "sense" into Kakashi for taking what she believed as biased attitude and blatant favouritism towards Sasuke, as he didn't hear Naruto's side of the story. Luckily, her son had convinced her somewhat that he was the one that left, even after Kakashi had given him a chance. When question why by both his parents, the blonde's answer satisfied them somewhat:

"It doesn't matter what I do to punish them, mom. If anything, Sakura's going to find out what her new boyfriend's up to sooner or later. And next time, I won't be stopping him."

The matter had then been dropped and life resumed as usual for the Namikaze residence.

BUT I DIGRESS, back to our two teens...

"There! Done!" he expressed happily. Having said so, he cracked her knuckles before heaving a huge sigh of relief. Wordlessly, the bluenette reach out a small arm towards his answers before glancing over them quickly. Nodding slowly, as she scanned through his answers, she let out a soft contended sigh as well as she placed the paper back on the desk before rubbing her eyes slowly, a yawn tugging at her mouth.

"I-impressive Naruto-kun!" she exclaimed. "Yo-you managed to g-get all t-the advanced o-ones c-correct this time!"

"Well, I do have a great teacher," he joked. Seeing her blushing face, he prodded her more. "Can I get a reward from my beautiful teacher?"

"St-stop teasing m-me, Naruto-kun," Hinata replied, hitting him softly on the arm as she looked away. It never fazed him how someone as brave as Hinata, who was able to comfront him head-on the other day, was able to revert back to such a timid nature whenever he complimented her; be it her looks, her studies or any of her other skills and gifts. Then again, he always knew his Hina-chan was a very humble person even as a kid and never did like being praised for every little thing that she did.

"Just one little present?" he begged, pushing his face just a tiny bit too close into her comfort zone. This earned him a small squeak as she tried edging herself away from him. Unfortunately for Hinata, there was no place for her to egde-away to...except the bed and she was NOT, under any circumstances, going to push her luck that far. At least, not yet anyway...

"A-ano.." she struggled when words started disappearing from her vocabulary as she tried to free herself from the gaze in those blue eyes of his. "Wh-what do-d-d-d-do you w-wa-want, N-n-n-na-ru-r-u-to-k-k-kun?"

Maybe I pushed her too far, Naruto thought back, as he saw how dangerously close his Hina-chan was once more on the boundary to unconsciouness. Once more, it astounded the blonde just how much the beauty before him was in total love with him. Little did he knew that she wasn't the only one...

"How bout a kiss?" he joked absent-mindedly, his foxy grin on his face. Hinata's eyes widened at that statement and she quickly turned away to face the other direction, not trusting the embarrased look in her face...or the thoughts that were going through her mind at the very mention of that dreaded word.

"I-I've g-got to go," she stammered in a rush. "It's a-almost six a-and tou-san will b-be angry again."

And in two shakes of a lamb's tail, she had packed her stuff away into her neat little suit-case before excusing herself out of her chair and out of his room. The soft click of the door echoed slightly as the blonde got up and made his way to his bed.

It's not even five, he thought exasperately. Maybe...that was a bit too rushed. Gosh I must have looked liked a pervert!

With that said, he pulled up a pillow over his head before surrending himself to sleep. If anything, a little trip to the land of dreams would help him escape that horrible memory in his mind. Before long, soft snores could be heard from the room.

_With Hinata,_

The bluenette had just made her way to the Hyuuga residence when she realised she forgotten her phone in her rush to get home. Sighing softly, she turned around and began the long walk back.

"Back so soon, Hina-chan?" Kushina teased as she greeted the older woman before stepping into the house. "I'm sure soichi would be delighted to see you again!"

"I l-left my-phone aunty," she hurriedly explained before making her way upstairs. Kushina merely grinned at the girl's antics before letting out a long sigh.

Ah...to be young, she thought happily. I'm kinda jealous, Soichi. You have someone who loves you this much. You better treat her well. With that, she went back to her business of cleaning about the house but this time whistling a merry tune as she did so.

Just as Hinata was about to knock on the blonde's door, she heard the slight noise of snoring from his room. Hesitantly, she reached out an arm and placed it on the door knob before turning it slowly. True enough, the blonde was on the bed, sleeping soundly. Quietly, she tip-toed her way to his study table before pocketing her phone but stopped on her way out, as she peeked a glance once more at her beloved friend; he looked a bit cold, from the way he was shivering slightly with the blanket covering just one side of his body. Sighing once more, she made her way slowly towards blonde before tucking the blanket properly around the him.

There, now he won't get a cold, she thought happily. Then, feeling rather bold, she reached down slowly, after making absolutely sure that the door was securely close and that the hallway was completely void of people, and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, before rushing out of the room as quietly as possible. Once she was outside, she took a moment to quiet her rapidly beating heart.

"Th-there's y-your present Naruto-kun..." she whispered.

_Konoha High, the next day..._

"Aw, why can't we go out later today, Sasuke-kun?" a pink haired girl of sixteen asked a certain raven-haired boy.

"Because I have class assignments," the raven haired teen answered back patiently. "Plus, ever since that blonde baka quit the student council, my work load has been doubled! Unless you can convince your ex-boyfriend to re-take his post, most of our time together will be halfed..."

The pink-haired girl frowned at that. While she no longer cared about the on-goings of her ex-boyfriend, she did mind the fact that her time hanging out with her new one was being interrupted by him. Somehow, he still managed to make life difficult for them even when he wasn't trying anymore.

"Maybe I could try talking to him?" she asked. "Or convince him just this once to take over the class assginments? I'm still his Sakura-chan..."

At that, Sasuke turned to give her a wary look before answering, "I'm not so sure about that. You forget that you were the same person that dumped him to be with me...Besides, weren't you the one to slap him the other day?"

"Pfft, he was picking a fight with you!" she answered back. "If anything, I can use that as leverage to coax him into giving in. Besides, it's just one day! C'mon Sasuke-kun! Trust me on this! I haven't been hanging out with you since like...forever!"

"Very well," he replied simply. "But don't you dare come crying back to me for any symphathy if anything happens."

With that the black-haired turned and left before disappearing roung the corner. Not for the first time, Sakura wished Sasuke would showed just a bit more endearment towards her. Naruto would never have left her hanging like that. But who was she to be making assumptions? Sasuke was the president of the student council! The top student in class and a very able athlete as well. It only made more sense that he would be going out with the prettiest, most popular girl in school; her. Okay, maybe breaking the blonde's heart was a bit too extreme just because Sasuke took a liking to her but it was every girl's dream in the school to date the Uchiha prince! Wouldn't Naruto understand? Well, it did seem like he did understand as he no longer cared about their being together but...why does Sasuke show lesser and lesser interest towards her now?

"I must be losing my touch," she muttered. "Now...how do I get my ex-boyfriend to agree with me?

_Half-an hour later, during History lesson in Naruto's and Sasuke's class..._

"All right class, settle down," a man with long, blond spiky that was tied into a long ponytail said, as he entered the room. "I'll be returning back your pop quiz from last week on the founding of the five great nations."

There was a collection of groans from the teenagers as they settled themselves down quietly into their seat. Inoichi was considered a bit of a sadist by most of the students in schools. Perhaps it was the way he glared at you with his green eyes when ever he suspects you were doing something you shouldn't be doing or the way he would demand perfect scores from each and everyone of his students. However, ask anyone in his classes and the most probable answer that you would get is that he would always find ways to put in extra material and questions into his tests that weren't exactly in the syllabus to try and stretch the knowledge of his students. Unfortunately, for all the students concerned it did little to pique their interest seeing as how they could never get more than 85 % of the total score without brushing up on extra bits of information that was never actually found in textbooks.

"Someone actually scored a perfect score of 100% this time," the teacher said out, as he flipped through the pile of quiz papers. Almost immediately, everyone's attention was focussed on Sasuke as the young teen held a smug look on his face. "But, we're start from the lowest just to built suspense...Choji, you're up first I'm afraid..."

Why bother? We all know who got first anyway...thought everyone in the classroom. Everyone that is except a certain blonde who was wondering why his right cheek felt so tender today and why he couldn't stop stroking it for some unknown reason. The names continued until there were finally two more papers remaining, with Naruto and Sasuke not yet being called put. No surprises there; Naruto usually placed second to fifth in the classroom when it came to academics and Sasuke first.

"And second place goes to Sasuke Uchiha with a score of 83%" Inoichi said casually, as he handed the paper back to a bewildered looking Sasuke. "Still need to work on that last few trips up, Sasuke but otherwise good work. Now on to first-"

"That's impossible!" the raven haired teen called out suddenly. Now everyones' eyes were focused on the still day-dreaming Naruto and the angry looking Sasuke at the implication of Inoichis' words. For the first time in their class; the blonde had actually beaten the top student! If this wasn't news, the fact that Naruto had managed to ace one of Inoichi's pop quizes with a perfect score of 100% was definitely going to be one, since nobody had managed to achieve that before as well.

"There must some mistake, sensei! Naruto can't be better than me!" the raven haired argued. Glancing at the blonde, his temper only rose to higher levels as Naruto seemed to be totally disengaged from the on-goings of the classroom. Said blonde was still gazing out of the window with a foxy grin on his face as he gaze out of the room...all the while stroking that right cheek of his in a HIGHLY disturbing manner. "I mean look at the damn baka!"

"Huh?!" Just the shout of the exasperated teen snapped Naruto out of his stupor as he turned to find everyone casting him looks of surprise, awe and...wariness?

"Whatever it is, I didn't do it!" he said quickly. Having the class stare at him with looks of amusements for one of his pranks was like second nature to him but having looks of his classmates staring at him like he just killed the his father? Well, that was a little bit too complicated...this was getting just a bit far too uncomfortable to his liking.

"Namikaze Naruto!" Inoichi hissed. "Were you daydreaming in my class?"

"No! Of course not!" Naruto answered quickly, as he squeezed every possible escape route from his brain. "I was...um...just shocked that Sasuke accussed me of something I didn't do!"

Now it was Inoichi's turn to look puzzled. "Wait...you mean you didn't do this?"

"Do what?"

"Get a 100% on your score. It is in your handwriting and your name," Inoichi explained.

"I did?!" Naruto asked, eyes wide. "But...shouldn't Sasuke get the top score?!"

"Ah, I see where this going," Inoichi chuckled, further misunderstanding the situation. "You must have been too shocked to believe that you could outbeat Sasuke! Well, I've got one thing to say to you, Naruto. Well done, indeed! I always knew you had it in you, my boy!"

As long as you don't find out that I WAS daydreaming in your class, the blonde thought in relief. Note to self, I've got to thank Hina-chan for lending me that awesome book! What was it called again? Horrible History: Numbskull Nations? I think that was it.

"But sensei! There must be a mistake!" Sasuke growled. "There's no way I lose! To him, no less!"

"Well the proof is in the pudding and don't I implore you not to address Naruto-san as such, Sasuke," Inoichi replied in a threatening tone. "Now, if you're done interrupting my class, we've got a new topic to cover today."

With that, everyone took out their textbooks and began flipping to the appropriate page as Inoichi began the day's lesson on the First great world war that not only devasted the five great nations but also left them dry economically, politically and militarily. It was amazing how someone could make the bloody battles in the war as well as the numerous cunning and sly strategies that the tacticians of the first world war used sound like nothing more than a breeze through the park but Inoichi managed to do it. For most history teachers, what mattered the most were the dates, places and the names of the people. Anything else was nothing more than trivia, or so Inoichi puts it. While almost everone doze off slightly at the older man's ramblings, a seething Sasuke was brooding over one simple fact: "How did that blonde baka beat me?!"

_Lunch time, _

"Congratulations Naruto!" Kiba praised as he thumped his good friend's back whole-heartedly. "Did you see the look on the Uchiha's face?! I've got one word for you; kickass!"

"Priceless," Shino added, with a slight twitch at the ends of his lips.

"I was just lucky that's all," Naruto replied humbly. "It wasn't anything special..."

"WASN'T ANYTHING SPECIAL?!" Kiba nearly shouted. "You ace one Inoichi's damn brain smashers he calls a test! If anything, you should be celebrating with us right now!"

"I agree with Kiba-kun, Naruto," Shino added slowly. "You...don't seemed to be quite as happy as you would be."

"How so?"

"C'mon! You just beat the damn Uchiha!" Kiba yelled. "Like...I don't know...FOR THE FIRST TIME?!"

"So?"

"I would suggest the three of you to stop making a scene," a cold voice called out from behind the friends. As they turned around, who should they find but the very person they were talking about. "You're giving me a headaches...idiots."

"Sasuke," Kiba spat. "What do you want?"

"I have nothing to say to any of you...except you Naruto," the raven haired teen continued. "Whatever you did, you must have cheated. No one beats me! You hear me! Now, fess up, so I can report you to Inoichi for what you did!"

"Why don't you go suck a straw, teme?" the blonde bit back. "Ever heard of something called hard work or effort?"

"There's no way in a million years you'll be able to beat me, a genius, by sheer hard work, dobe!" Sasuke retorted. "Haven't the last two years shown just how much beneath me you are?!"

"Sasuke-san, Naruto-kun did not cheat on this quiz," Shino hurriedly cut in, worried that something might happen if he didn't interfere. "If anything, it was a pop quiz. There was no way he would know..."

"Yeah, my man, Naruto won fair and square! So why don't you just pack up your things and get the heck away from us, hmmm?"

"I'm warning you, Inuzuka..." Sasuke threatened. "One more snide remark and it'll be on your permanent record."

"That's so typical of you isn't it, teme? Can't win a verbal argument so you're going to resort to abusing your power?" Naruto asked. He was no longer sitting down anymore. Wordlessly, he began to move towards the raven-hair teen but was restrained by his two friends. Slowly, he turned to give them a questioning look. Their response? A slight shake of the head; Sasuke wasn't worth the effort, trouble or time. If anything, this was going to be end up badly for all three of them, especially since Naruto no longer had any say in the student's council and picking a fight with the president was never a wise choice, regardless of how right your argument was. Slowly, he began to sink back down into his seat, although he still kept his glare at his long time rival.

"Just let it go, Sasuke," Naruto said slowly. "I've done with colliding heads with you. It's just one mark. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that there was no way you could have beat me!" he growled angrily. "And you were never ever worthy of competing with me in any form, shape or way, dobe! Now, fess up! You cheated didn't you!"

Naruto would have thrown a puch right there and then at the fuming teen...if the Inuzuka hadn't done it for him, that is. With his quick reflexes, the Uchiha had managed to avoid a direct hit to his face but it landed squarely on his jaw and because the punch carried the weight of a well muscled athlete on the track-field, the teen was sent flying a few feet from the classroom, upsetting a lot of tables, chairs as well as students on their lunch breaks, before colliding with the whiteboard.

"Still so full of yourself, aren't you?" Kiba muttered, as he shake his bruised fist, to relieve some of the pain he was feeling. "That would have knocked some sense into you if your damn head wasn't so damn thick!"

"That's enough!" Naruto shouted at the both of them. The situation was getting very messy, very fast. Kiba could lose his place on the track team if he kept this up and if there was one thing his friend cared for more than the world, it was the track field. It wouldn't do to have him kicked off the team for something that he did on Naruto's behalf. Also, students were now beginning to gather at the spectacle about them and this was not something that you would want to attract attention to. Naruto had already been suspended before, it wouldn't do if he was going to be placed on the probation list for something as trivial as bad behaviour.

"Look Sasuke, it was luck! I got lucky okay!" he explained, trying his best to palacate the now angry looking Uchiha. "Yeah, fine maybe I wouldn't have been able to beat you any other time but I got lucky this one time! So can you please just drop it!"

"Too late, dobe," the Uchiha called out, as he massaged his bruised jaw and ego. "You'll be cleaning the toilets for weeks on end after this!"

With that, Sasuke stood up and left the classroom, leaving behind a very confused, worried and angry trio behind.

"You shouldn't have done that!" Naruto hissed.

"And let him criticized my bestfriend?!" Kiba snarled back. "I've got two words for you, blondie. NOT HAPPENING!"

"What's done is done," Shino said sternly. "We should be thinking of a solution instead of arguing among ourselves!"

"Shino's right," Naruto replied. "Look, Kiba. I didn't like what you did...but thank you for doing it anyway."

"Hmph...your welcome, I suppose."

"So what do we do now?" Shino asked.

"Sasuke's pissed off about this whole situation because of me," Naruto told them gravely. "If anything, let me handle it alone. And no, the two of you are not interfering this time."

With that, the blonde took off to chase after the Uchiha, leaving his two friends behind to contemplate the situation further.

_Few moments later, just outside the principal's office,_

Great, just great! thought Naruto as he came out of Tsunade's office. Damn teme had to get me a detention! Darn it all! And I promised I would pick Hina-chan up today...

"So how did it go, Naruto-kun?" the secretary called out, as she took a small stretch from her computer typing.

"Not so great, Shizune nee-chan," Naruto asnwered with a gloomy look. "Damn Tsunade gave me detention this afternoon. It's so unfair how Sasuke gets off scot free!

"I wouldn't say that," Shizune replied slyly. "From what I've heard, she sent in a nasty little piece of assignment for the student council just this morning. It involves sorting through our garbage in order to look for any recylable materials that we can still re-use. I think, Tsunade-sama just found the perfect person to sort this all out."

"You're such an awesome person, you know that, Nee-chan?" Naruto laughed. "What would I do without you?"

"Only for you otouto," Shizune answered. "Now, get out of here. I've got more writing to get done."

With that, she went back to her computer writing as Naruto left the student administration's building. Just as he was making his way back to class, who should he bumped into but the second to last person he would ever expect to meet again: Sakura.

"There you are!" the pink-hair girl called out. "I've been looking for you the whole day, Naruto!"

"Sakura," he addressed neutrally. "Why were you looking for me?"

"Well, I was-" she began but stopped almost immediately. "Since when did you stop calling me _Sakura-chan_?"

"Doesn't matter either way," Naruto shrugged. "Now, I remember you said you were looking for me. What do you want?"

That's some attitude he's got, I'll say, she thought to herself. "Well, you're in a bad mood aren't you? Don't you know how to address a lady properly whenever you see one?"

"I don't see any lady, do you?" Naruto mocked back. "If you're done wasting my time, I've got to go back to class."

"Wait wait wait!" Sakura called out as the blonde turned away from her. " I've come to ask a favour from you."

Hearing that cause Naruto to flinched as his brain processed the words that came out of his ex-girlfriend's mouth. She was asking him for a favour?! What right did she have to ask him for one in the first place! Adopting a blank look, the blonde turned back slowly to stare at her, all the while trying to keep his emotions in check. He had just got out of a confrontation with the student council's president. It wouldn't do to end up in another, especially with his ex-girlfriend, no less. This, however proved easier said than done, until Naruto used a special claming technique his mother taught him in such situations; by picturing a certain bluenette's smiling face on his mind. It wasn't perfect but it did the trick. All too soon, his breathing calmed down as he turned to look back at the girl standing before him.

"Sakura, let me ask you one thing...why in the world would I do a favour to the very same girl who treated me like trash?" he asked. Oddly enough, there was no feelings of anger or hatred anymore in those words of his. There were just that; words and facts. Nothing more and nothing less. It chilled the pink hair teen to hear her ex-boyfriend brush her off so casually, as if she was nothing more than a nuisance towards him, which she undoubtedbly was in his eyes.

"Because you still care for me?" she answered slowly, trying to sound as innocent as possible, all the while putting on a pleading face. "C'mon, can't you do just this one thing for me? As a friend?"

"We are NOT FRIENDS," the blonde replied hotly. "In fact, we're not even aquaintances as far as I'm concerned. I seemed to recall doing all those different things for you and you never even thanked me once."

"Those were the usual things a guy should do for their girlfriend!" Now it was Sakura's turn to sound annoyed at him. "Besides, how hard could it be, waiting for your girlfriend after school be? Or going to pick up tickets from the cinema or even sending a simple text message everyday just to ask her how her day was?"

"Bet you the teme never done any of that," Naruto added. When he saw Sakura flinched at his statement, he merely raised one of his eyebows. "Looks like I was right. Why don't you go and ask that _boyfriend_ of yours seeing as that how _he's supposed to act for his new girlfriend._ Or did I put it wrongly?"

"Well, he can't," Sakura replied lamely, as she fiddled with the edge of her skirt. "That's why I'm asking you for help."

"Whatever your favour is, Sakura, it's got the teme's influence written all over it. Whatever it is between you and the teme, keep it to yourselves," the blonde said. "I don't want any more part in it."

"You haven't even heard of my favour yet!" Sakura argued back.

"I don't want to know what it is and I don't even what to hear about it," Naruto answered back. "I'll say this to you just once, Sakura so that they are no more misunderstandings. I no longer care about you ,or him for that matter. We are done. I'm no longer your Naruto who would just take time out of his personal life to make some for you. Nor would I go out of my way just to help you for some unknown cause with Sasuke. We're not even friends! So please just stop and consider other people's feelings on how you treat them before you go to them asking them for thier help becuase that's not how the real world works."

"I knew it, you're still jealous about Sasuke-kun!"

"Are you even listening to yourself?" Naruto shook his head at seeing just how delusional his ex-girlfriend had become. "You know what, Sakura? I can't believe I ever had feelings for someone like you..."

With that said, Naruto left, leaving the pink-hair girl speechless at his little outburst. The fact that most of what he said was truth was enough of a shock to anyone but that was hardly surprising seeing as Naruto was a very shrewd man. If anything, it was the way he had said it in such a calm manner, with no conviction that scared Sakura the most. Just what had he had meant when he said he no longer cared the slightest for her? She was the prized girl of the school! The untouchable flower! No male in the school was able to resist any of her good looks or charms as far as she knew! How did he brush her off so suddenly? Unless...

"He's lying..." she muttered aloud. A cough behind her, alerted her to the presence of the student council's vice president.

"I wouldn't say that," Neji said in a calm tone. "It's more like...he's found someone else."

Sakura's eyes widened at Neji's words but she composed herself enough to snaped back at him, "So he decided to settle for less, huh?"

A sharp glare from the senior caused her to regret her previous choice of words.

"Best be careful what you say as well as who you say it, Sakura-san," Neji warned. "Naruto's finally having a huge break after what you and Sasuke's put him through. I don't like threatening my Kouhais but believe me when I say that that man has had it rough. Remember this if nothing else; Do NOT RUIN IT FOR HIM. Not unless you want to face the wrath of the Hyuugas."

"H-hai sempai," Sakura stammered before taking her leave.

I supposed it's best that I didn't informed her that it won't be me who will be invoking the Hyuuga's wrath if she continues to make life difficult for Naruto, Neji thought. Forgive me, Naruto for never standing up for you when I should. At least, let me be the pillar to shelter both you and Hinata-sama. I won't let the Hyuuga coorporation lose a potential contributer to the company. You proved that when you left the student council.

_At the same time, at Senju High..._

"Hina-chan, are you listening to me?" a sixteen year old girl with light blonde hair and pale lavender eyes asked. "Or are you too busy replying to Naruto-kun's message to asnwer?"

"S-shion-chan!" Hinata stammered as Shion continued to laugh at her new friend's reddening features.

"I'm kidding, Hina-chan," Shion answered. "But I am jealous. I used to have the biggest crush on him some time ago..."

"?!"

"Oh! Don't worry about it..." Shion sighed. "I could never compete with you. Have you seen the way he looks at you? But I digress...what did he send you a text for?"

"N-naruto-kun s-says he won't b-be ab-able to pick m-me up today," Hinata explained. "A-apparently he's g-got detention."

"Why don't you go pick him up instead, Hina-chan?" Shion asked. "Be a nice surprise for your boyfriend if you went to his school."

"We're n-not going ou-out just y-yet, S-shion-chan," the bluenette replied. "B-but I-I was th-thinking about it."

"Well that settles it!" Shion answered happily. "So how are you going to pick him up?"

"Pro-probably by car," Hinata sighed, as she started dialling her father's number. Hiashi would never have allowed her to walk home alone, being the strict over-protective father that he is. His reason? Someone could attack his precious daughter on her way back and that would be the end of his world. Still, the fact that he had allowed Naruto to escort her back on his own showed just how much trust and respect he had for the blonde and if there was anything to be said about that, Hiashi could not have been more right about that decision. Afterall, you didn't become head of a world-renown coorporation if you couldn't spot and trust talented people.

I just hope tou-san doesn't bring the porsche he bought for me for my birthday, Hinata thought gloomily, as she waited patiently for her father to pick up her call.

* * *

Chapter end.

Another chapter done! Don't forget to review guys!

I hate to say this but this mii-series is about to end soon, so be prepared for the last few chapters! XD


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

Author's note: Hi again guys and thanks for the awesome reviews! Looks like I wasn't bashing my characters at all from what most of you have suggested! So YAY for not bashing characters! Also...YAY FOR MORE CHAPTERS!

On a side note: Unfortunately, I have some rather sad news; this story should be coming to a close real soon. Problem is, a story that was supposed to be just a little spin-off got escalated a bit too quickly and I'm rapidly running out of fluff and ideas. I might decide to actually extend it but I'm sure the readers of my Moonlight Kingdom are getting a bit upset that I haven't uploaded a chapter in like FOREVER. Once more, it will actually be up to the readers to decide on that one, I'm afraid. However, be noted that once I do run out of ideas, I will, regardless of whatever happens, end this story since I don't like dragging out chapters and plots for unnecessary lengths.

ALSO [spoiler alert so do not read this part unless you're ready for spoilers]

[SPOILER START]

Some of you guys (or girls) have requested that I just put Naruto and Hinata together but if I chose to do so, the story will end rather quickly. Hence why I was trying to prolong that part. I'm not sure if that was actually good or not since it does seemed to drag on now that I think about it...

[Spoiler Ends]

Anyway, this will be the horribly angsty/jealousy/betrayal and emotional chapter for those of you concern. Since, my awesome readers have stated that I haven't actually bashed Sasuke or Sakura, I've decided to go all-out on the drama and tension. However, for the Naruhina lovers; this will be a very sweet chapter! Sakura and Sasuke fans be warned: you might not like this chapter...

BUT I DIGRESS...So on to the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5: Regrets and resolutions

_At an unknown place, in a lamborghini on the way to Konoha High..._

"Tou-san..." groaned a slightly bewildered and very embarrassed bluenette, who was sitting in the passenger seat next to the driver. "A-ano...I th-thought I said n-not to dr-drive this car..."

"No, you said, not to drive the Porsche," Hiashi hummed happily. Like with other heads of famous cooporations, Hiashi was no exception to the curse of owning fast and expensive cars. Especially those that looked sleek and shiny. Right now, the way his bab-I mean, his CAR was humming was music to his ears.

Men... Hinata thought, shaking her head slightly. She still remebered her last birthday when her father surprised her by unveiling a shiny new red Porsche as her coming of age present. Hiashi had tearfully cried that very day, giving a heartfelt speech about how his beloved daughter was growing up and that he was giving her a car as a sign of his affection and pride of his beloved jewel. That was a day to be remembered by many who attended Hinata's sixteen birthday...especially considering the fact that her cute little daughter had dropped a bombshell on his head that very same day.

You see, Hinata was not a very materialistic person. Add to the equation that she wasn't of age to drive made things much less appreciative from her side of things. Also, she knew that her father had been dying to add a new collection to his assortment of expensive automobiles in their garage back in the city. So, in a rather cunning and tactical way, her approach to this concept of her father using her birthday was to very subtly hint to her mother what their head of house was doing. Unfortunately, Hinata's mom was not as subtle as her daughter and the party ended with the head of the Hyuuga house sitting in a prostrating position, wth sweat pouring over his face as his wife rained down insults at her husband on wasting an absurd ton of money on something in which their daughter could not even use.

That also marked the first time, in which Hiashi regarded his daughter with a new found light of awe and respect. She was no longer his doting little daughter that followed his every word and command anymore. Rather, she had grown into a fine young lady that held strongly to her strong and firm beliefs of what she knew was right and wrong. It seemed that with every little thing that Hiashi taught her, she managed to add more to it and build an idea of morality and idealism towards it. This was what made her so loved by the employees of the Hyuuga coorporation; the next heir in line would never disregard their feelings on the way things were done, especially when she was always considering what was best for everyone on the whole; whether inside the company or outside.

It also marked the first time that Hanabi saw her sister in a fearful light; to be able to manipulate their mother without her even knowing was a truly frightening thing, seeing as their mother was the one that taught them to never bend to anyone's will or dominion. Then again, she knew her Onee-chan would never do something as drastic as this unless she had a very good reason to. It added a bit of wariness in her life; just who exactly was her sister? The esteem heir of the Hyuuga coorporation, yes but what was it tha made her tick? How would she direct the Hyuuga coorporation in the futre? Would she bring them fame and glory? Or destruction and chaos? Most of all...what she did what out of life? [I'll elaborate more on this later on when I talk about Hinata's life]

BUT I DIGRESS...back to the father and daughter pair,

"So...why are we picking Naruto-kun up today, Hinata?" her father asked.

"Ano..he's g-got detention, t-tou-san," Hinata replied. "P-poor Naruto-kun g-got picked o-on by t-the student council's p-president."

"Hmph, I've said it once to Neji before. If you don't want to get pushed around, you've got to show people you mean business! Naruto's got a lot to learn if he wants to get along with his lot in life!"

"H-hai, tou-san. I j-just hoped this S-sasuke-san i-isn't as nasty as h-he describes..."

With that, the car screeched to a halt, as Hiashi stopped driving to turn to stare at his daughter. "Sasuke?! Do you mean Uchiha Sasuke?!"

"T-tou-san?!" Hinata stammered.

"Well?"

"I-I don't know...Naruto-kun n-never like t-talking about him..." Hinata explained. "He o-only said t-that Sa-sasuke-san is n-not a person h-he wants me t-to meet."

"He's got one thing right there," Hiashi muttered, as he began driving once more. There was a scowl that wasn't there before. "The Uchiha's are a nasty people to meet. Even nastier to pick a fight with."

"B-but Itachi-san's a l-loyal c-contributor to the c-company!" Hinata protested. "I-isn't he y-your right hand man?"

"Itachi's different from the rest of them," her father replied. "Not to mention, he was the one who saved our company from certain destruction...at the cost of his position as the Uchiha heir."

"Tou...san?" Hinata asked, surprised at the bitterness in her father's voice. Both Hyuugas held the Uchiha in high esteem, regardless of his ties to the Uchihas. It was only one week after his disownment by Uchiha Fugaku that Hiashi had requested his brother and Neji's father, Hizashi to employ the Uchiha into the Hyuuga coorporation. Truth be told, Hinata knew something wasn't right there. First of all, why would the Uchihas abandoned the prodigy heir to their company who was renowned to have gifted business potential? Secondly, she had met the older Uchiha herself in person and could tell that he wasn't all he seemed to be. Once more, she wondered whether his disownment had anything to do with the incident involving the Uchiha scandal a few years back.

"I'm sorry, Hinata. I must be getting too far ahead with myself," Hiashi answered. His tone left no argument to his daughter that the matter was not to be discussed. Oddly enough, her father held Itachi almost like a son to their family. In fact, Hiashi had once tried formally adopting him into the Hyuuga family but Itachi had declined stating that regardless of what they did to him, he was still an Uchiha through and through. This not only seemed to strengthen ties between the two man but also place Itachi in a very favourable light by the Hyuuga elder, seeing as he would never trade away his honour and his ties for position and fame. Rare were people such as this in the world and it made Hiashi treasured him even more. It was certainly a sight to behold when Itachi's parents came to the Hyuuga house one day, demanding that he return working for their family business. However, the young Uchiha had politely refused, stating that since he was no longer heir apparent, he no longer held any ties to the company and besides, his father only wanted to make sure that his abilities were not at the hands of their rivals.

Naruto-kun, Hinata thought worriedly. Just what have we got ourseves into...

_At that time, in Konoha High,_

"You know Kiba, you and Shino didn't have to stay back with me in detention," the blonde said as they exited the classroom.

It was about late afternoon from the way the sun was shinning in the sky. There were still quite a bit of students left after school since the school's festival was coming up soon and everyone was busy setting things up for the joyous event that was taking place in two weeks time. Naruto himself would have been quite busy had he not quit the student council two weeks back. Even Shino seemed to be excited about the event, and that was a rare sight to see as very few things ever exited the silent teen. The only person that didn't seemed to be interested was Kiba.

"I hate the school festival," he growled. "I've been single for too long! When will I ever get hooked up?!"

"Well, maybe if you stop whinning about it..." Naruto answered. Shino nodded at his statement. This only infuriated the spiky haired teen even more, however.

"Oh yeah? What about you? I seemed to recall somehow getting dumped recently," Kiba snapped.

"Doesn't faze me really," Naruto replied casually. His mind was already thinking about other things...like maybe asking a certain bluenette to the festival with him.

"I hate guy only relationships," Kiba continued, ignoring the blonde's comment. "I mean why can't girls just...I don't know, throw themselves at our feet or something!"

Both his friends turned to give him glares as he said that.

"What?" When they pointed to the crowd of girls schreeching at the sight of Sasuke emerging from the student council's office, he sweatdropped.

"That good enough of a reason for you?" Shino asked coolly.

"Haha...well, I don't want girls like that..."

"Neither do we, Kiba. Neither do we..." Naruto muttered, as they made their way towards the gates.

"Naruto!" a voice called out from behind the three friends. All three of them grimaced at the sound of her voice. Turning aroung, they stood face to face with Sakura once more. "There you are! You really know how to make a girl sweat, you know that!"

"What do you want, Sakura?" Naruto asked. "If you're here about that favour, the answer's still no."

"I always thought you w ere a selfless person, Naruto. Can't you see how busy Sasuke-kun is?! Why don't you help him out?" the pink-haired continued.

"Huh, always knew there was something wrong with the educational system," Kiba put in. "Are you insane, Haruno-san? You're asking your exboyfriend to help out your current boyfriend?! What does Naruto get out of it?"

"Stay out of this, Inuzuka," Sakura snapped. "This doesn't concerned you."

"Enough," the blonde called out coldly. This earned wary looks from all three of them. Naruto might have a cherry disposition but whenever he took on that voice, they knew something big was about to happen. "First of all Sakura, don't ever refer to my friends as such. Secondly, Kiba's right...what do I get out of it?"

"I-I knew it. You're being selfish. This was why we br-broke up," the pink-haired girl stammered as she tried avoiding answering the question. Unfortunately, her ploy was seen through by all three of them.

"The answer's still no," Naruto said. "And you should be worrying about who that teme is hanging out with instead of who should be helping him."

With that the blonde pointed a finger towards the crowd of girls swarming over the Uchiha. There was also another crowd of people next to the girls. Namely guys who were eyeing the Uchiha with jealousy. Naruto would have been among them but he had long past that stage in his life. Also, he knew that he shouldn;t be envying the Uchiha for such trivial matters' afterall, those girls only cared about his looks and abilities, not for him. He might not be the sharpest tack in the drawer but his time with Hinata had taught him to be so much more, as well as to be a much better person.

"Please...Sasuke-kun would never cheat on me," Sakura protested. Naruto would have left it at that but the way she was talking held doubt about they way she viewed her current relationship. Luckily for her, he was above insulting her about such things. Afterall, it no longer concerned him. His two friends however, weren't as forgiving.

"You would know, Sakura-san," Shino answered coldly. "Afterall, you were the one who did the cheating."

Whatever the pink-haired was going to say was cut off, as Kiba suddenly gave a low whistle.

"Well, well, well. Looks like the teme IS a cheater afterall," Kiba called out. "But damn...who's the hot babe with the red car?!"

All three of them turned to where Kiba was staring and true enough, the raven-haired was approaching a bluenette with the Senju high uniform as she seemed to be walking in a direction towards him. Now, it was Sakura's turn to feel that tight feeling in her chest as she saw the antics of her current boyfriend. It wasn't so much the way he was walking towards the bluentte but rather that look of mesmerization he had on his face as he beheld the beauty in front of him; Sasuke had never ever looked at her in such a manner before and it made her very angry at the way he was oogling the newcomer. However, before she could make her way towards the crowd of people, there was a blur of movement next to her and the next moment, Naruto could be seen rushing towards them, with his bewildered two friends following closely behind.

Sasuke, Sakura thought. You wouldn't! Would...you?

_With Hinata,  
_

Where is Naruto-kun? Hinata thought as she made her way through the crowd of girls blocking the front entrance. Almost immediately, they parted upon seeing the emblem on her uniform. Remembering the words Gaara had previously told her, she beratted herself for not thinking things true. It seemed strange that things never seemed to go according to her plan whenever it involved a certain blonde. All too soon, she could feel the familiar sensation of being watched upon by unfamiliar people. It was a sensation that she had experienced many times before whenever she was forced to attend a dinner party as the Hyuuga heir. Unfortunately, it was never a sensation she never got used to.

"Check it out! That's a Senju high student!" one of the girls called out. "What's she doing here?"

"Oh my, she's so beautiful!" another squealed, as the bluenette past her by. "I wish I had long hair like that!"

"Brains and beauty?! I'm so jealous!"

The next few lines that she heard made her shudder as she continued to walk straight on, while ignoring the stares of the boys about her.

"I kill for a girl like that!" one of the boys called out.

"Screw Sakura! If she's _an_ untouchable flower, that's _the _hidden gem of the village!"

"Pfft, bet you she's here for that Uchiha. Damn guy even managed to get girls from Senju High..."

Hinata merely smiled at that last piece of dialogue. Whoever this Sasuke was, she was not eager to meet him. It seemed like Naruto wasn't kidding about his rival when he told her that he was greatly dislike by the male populace in general. However, that was none of her concern and she wouldn't involve herself in things that didn't concern her. She was here for her beloved and that was that.

Just as the crowd parted to reveal the front of the school building, a lone boy with raven-haired stood out in front of her. The way he was standing as well as the huge grin on his face made the bluenette extremely uncomfortable about him. Called it women's intuition but she had a feeling that this must be the infamous Uchiha Sasuke that she kept on hearing about. Already she didn't like the way he was staring at her legs, or the way he was walking towards her; it was a body language that she was all too familiar with...as well as digusted. It was the body language of one who was used to getting what he wants and one who will do whatever it takes to get it. This contrasted deeply with the way Naruto held himself; his was one who was unsure of himself but who had the determination to push past his limits when the time called for it.

"Hello there," the raven-haired called out. "I'm guessing you must be from Senju High?"

"Y-yes," Hinata answered carefully, as she stopped herself short a few feet away from him. A lot of the guys were already swooning at the way the bluenette had carried herself into their school and upon hearing her soft voice, they were even more frustrated at the way she was talking to the head student; life was so unfair sometimes. Some people had everything, intelligence, wealth, good health and popularity. Unfortunately, Hinata did not come under any of the categories that Sasuke had. How soon he was going to learn that...

"Well...why are you here?" he asked arrogantly, as if already knowing the answer. Hinata merely frowned at that. She had definitely seen that expression before and she did not like it.

Arrogance, she thought. Naruto-kun wasn't lying when he told me about Sasuke-san. Just looking at his eyes...so empty, so cold. Not a single light in them. They're the eyes of someone who only lives for themselves. So much different from Naruto-kun's eyes which are warm, tender and full of light. Even the atmosphere around him feels chilled, unlike Naruto's kun which is light and warm. This is someone who will used anyone for his own means...and who's proud of it.

"I'm lo-looking for s-someone," she answered slowly. "M-maybe you k-know who he is?"

"Hn. Let me guess, you're looking for Uchiha Sasuke?" the raven-haired teen answered. "Well, you've found me. So did Senju High ask you to deliver a letter of apology for turning me down?"

What does Sakura see in him? Hinata thought. "No, I-I'm here to p-pick up N-naruto-kun."

"Naruto?!" the crowds were whispering. This was definitely something new. Long before Hinata moved back to Konoha, there was once a rumour of how the blonde had rejected a offer from the prestigious Senju High. Unfortunately, a certain raven-haired had crushed out that rumour saying that no idiot would be dumb enough to reject them. For Naruto, he didn't really mind seeing as it would only served to make his life at Konoha High all the hectic if that little bit of rumour was believed to be true among the students. Even Sasuke had his uses from time to time...

"You're here...for the dobe?!" Sasuke snarled. "Why? So you can tell him that his application got rejected?"

"N-naruto-kun did n-not get rejected!" the bluenette protested angrily. "I-if anything h-he rejected my s-school!"

There was a huge murmur of interest among the two crowds now as they took in this piece of information. Of course the Uchiha would deny this bit of news but on what ground would he base his arguments on, especially since it was clarified by a student of Senju High herself? To make matters worse, he was getting glares of dissent and disgust from both the guys and his fanbase. This wasn't going to be good for his reputation. Thinking quickly, he made up his mind to change the way the conversation going, hoping to salvage something from this. No girl had ever resisted him before and if she was a Senju High student, her family must be involved with pretty big dealings themselves. As the heir to the Uchiha coorporation, he knew his family coorporation needed all the help it can get after that horrible scandal a few years back. Besides, the beauty in front of him had everything he had ever wanted in a potential wife-candidate; beauty, smarts, connections and background; he was already smitten with her the moment he laid eyes on her.

Problem was, he had never faced a girl who had never felt anything but disgust and anger at him for insulting her beloved in front of her. So, without even thinking to consider any possible setbacks, which had never ever happened in his life before, he walked towards the bluenette and grabbed onto her arm rather roughly before proceeding in a rather agitated voice, "Who cares about that dobe anyway? Why don't we just leave him here in the school? You must know me, right? It would be an honour to go out with the heir of the Uchiha coorporation afterall."

His smug face turned to a stunned one as Hinata roughly snatched her arm away from him, before taking three steps back away from the Uchiha heir. If she was upset before, she was majorly angry now. Taking a moment to compose herself, she smoothen away the angry frown on her face but kept the glare as she answered the raven-haired teen, "A-an honour, yes. If y-you mean s-shaming m-myself b-by associating w-with that c-corrupted organisation y-you call a c-company."

Normally, Hinata would have been mortified at saying such a thing in her right state of mind but the point was, she wasn't in that state now. Insulting her would never earn you so much as a response but insulting her family, friends or those she held dear? A very big mistake indeed. Top of that list was Naruto who she had long since held a tender and dear affection for the past ten years. Now, only one thing was running through her mind, belittle the man who belittled her beloved in any form of way she could think of her. Her mother once warned her father that their first born had indeed inherited the infamous Hyuuga anger. It took a lot to work up a Hyuuga who had such a temper but when they did explode, you better find a safe place to hide.

Sasuke was about to retort angrily when they all heard a familiar calling out from behind him.

"Hina-chan!" Naruto called out as he made his way towards the bluenette. "What are you doing here?! I thought I told you to go home!"

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata called out as she caught sight of him running towards him. Immediately she rushed towards him before embracing him in what could be said to be a 'dangerous temptation' called a hug for the blonde. "Y-you never s-said I c-couldn't w-wait for you..."

"Well, I never did say that..." he began and then suddenly realised that everyone was still eyeing the way Hinatas' arms were around him. "Ah Hina?"

"Hmm?" she answered mischeviously, as she flashed him a small smile.

When did she get so bold?! the blonde thought. Ah, screw it. Hina no longer cares anymore and neither should I. With that, he unhooked himself from her embrace before holding her hand in his. "Let's go home, Hina-chan"

"H-hai Naruto-kun," she replied happily, humming a tune as she did so.

Damn, she's too adorable when she does that! he thought. Turning to Kiba and Shino, he asked, "Guys?"

"Just go, Naruto," Shino answered. His face was a blank mask as always but there was a new light that was shinning brightly in his eyes.

"You've got to introduce us to your pretty friend next time, though," Kiba chipped in, laughing at the way the bluenetts's face reddened at his compliment as well as the way the blonde blushed when Hinata grabbed his arm in embarrassment.

"You're not going anyway," Sasuke interrupted suddenly.

"What is it this time, teme?' Naruto asked, as he pushed Hinata behind him protectively, to face his long time enemy. "In case, you haven't noticed, I didn't do anything this time."

"You think your $%^&% of yours can just come over t-" Whatever he was going to say next was cut off as the blonde threw a surprise punch at Sasuke's face. This caused the raven-haired teen to stumble onto the floor hard, where he was continously being pounded upon by the angry Naruto.

"Don't you EVER refer to Hina-chan as such!" he snarled. As he cocked his right arm back to throw another blow to the Uchiha's face, he felt a firm grasp on his arm.

"Naruto-kun, s-stop!" Hinata cried, horrified at the way the way her beloved friend had suddenly changed.

It was at that moment of hesitation that Sasuke striked back. Seeing his chance, the raven-haired teen threw a jab at Naruto's jaw before aiming a well placed kick on his chest. As the blonde fell to the floor, he prepared to throw another punch, when he felt a firm grasp on his hand. Turning he saw a very angry looking Hinata as she held his arm in check.

Pfft, what does she think she can do against me? he thought. I'll show her not to insult the Uchiha name! However, just as he was about to re-tract his arm, the bluenette had skillfully released it before grabbing onto his other arm, locking it into a submissive position behind her back. While Sasuke struggled at this new development, she gracefully turned to face his back before kicking the fork in his right knee, causing him to stumble onto an uncomfortable crouching position. Next she took hold of his little finger [DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME; THIS IS A FORBIDDEN MARTIAL ARTS TECHNIQUE THAT SHOULD ONLY BE USED FOR SELF-DEFENSE!] and bend it roughly at an odd angle, earning a squeal of pain from the raven-haired teen.

How did she do that?! he thought.

"DON'T YOU EVER DARE DO THAT TO MY BOYFRIEND!" the bluenette hissed, bending his finger even more. When she was sure he had suffered enough, she released her hold on him before making her way towards Naruto, ignoring the shocked looks on the crowd's face as she did so.

"A-are you okay, Naruto-kun?" she whispered, as she helped him slowly onto his feet. Seeing the way he was struggling, she placed one of his arms over her shoulder before lifting him up slowly. The raven-haired glaring at them as she did so.

"Itei...not so fast, Hina-chan" Naruto murmured, as he clutched his aching side. "Ow..ow.."

"G-gomen, Naruto-kun," Hinata replied. Her heart fell at the sight of the angry bruise on his jaw. Slowly, she reached out a hand before storking the sore region. "I-I shouldn't have st-stopped you."

"Nah, you did the right thing, Hina-chan. If only teme over there knew when to quit." Her only response was to reached up and nuzzle her head into his neck region, causing a jealous sigh from all the boys as well as an 'aww' reaction from the girls. Naruto merely smirked as he returned the favour by placing a soft kiss on his Hina-chan's forehead, earning a soft squeal from the bluenette who quickly bury her face into his chest in embarrassment.

"Let's go Hina-chan. I've had just about enough excitement for today."The bluenette wordlessly agree as she helped her limping friend towards where her father was waiting. People parted for the couple as they did so. "I must have been so lame back then, Hina-chan. Having to be saved by you. I really am pathetic..."

"Uh-uh," Hinata answered back. "You we-were so c-cool back then, Naruto-kun!"

"So...boyfriend?" he teased her slightly.

"Eep! Ah...ano...that..."

"Haha, I'm just kidding Hina-chan." Their voices trailing behind as the Uchiha staggered slowly to his feet.

I will have you by my side! he thought angrily. Someone who's this amazing deserves to be with me! Not the dobe! But just who was that...?

Unfortunately, just as he got up, there was a sharp slap to his face. Turning to glare at the girl who had slapped him, his face darkened considerably. This day just couldn't get any worse for our dear friend.

"Sakura..."

* * *

Chapter end.

There you have it guys! The much awaited School scene! Whew, I'm burned out for quite a bit. Please review for more chapters!

Also, Naruto and Hinata still aren't going out just yet but from the way they're acting, I guess you could say they're already like a married couple. Please don't keep asking me to make them an official couple. . If you want to know why, just read the spoiler above.

Anyway, until next time!

P.S. I need a cover image for this story. Any ideas on where I can find a legit one, guys?


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

Author's Note: Hi again guys and YAY once more for new chapters! Thanks so much for the awesome reviews guys XD They just keep getting better and better. Luckily no hurtful remarks yet XD [hopefully it stays that way...]

On a side note: I was actually quite shocked that most of you weren't that dissapointed with the lengt of my story [it should end in about 3 chapters length but I'm not sure-I tend to digress quite a bit...]. I love sharing Naruto's and Hinata story with you all and it does pain me that I am rapidly running out of ideas. However, I promise to make this last few chapters as enjoyable as possible.

On a more serious note: This chapter was a bit of a headache to write since I had to tone down quite of what I had originally planned for Sasuke and Sakura's relationship [The original was too dreadful to read as it involved a lot of physical and pyschological abuse-hey even author's go overboard sometimes...]. In fact, it got far too complicated that even I was like, "What in the world am I writing?!" As most of you have probably realised by now, I'm afraid of bashing my characters and hence why I took extreme lengths to prevent that. The original draft had to be scrapped because of that. While I'm reasonably happy that most readers did not find my character development as bashing up till this point, I regret to inform you that Sasuke and Sakura's development will only get worse from here on till the end of the story. As usual, reviews for character development are always appreciated [but please no mean remarks...]. Once more, this chapter will have a lot of angst from where we left off, so for Sakura and Sasuke lovers, you have been warned! For Naruto and Hinata shippers; it gets even fluffier.

Once more, I apologise if there is any unintentional bashing but please bear with me over that. Anyway , I believe I'VE DIGRESS for too long in this chapter...so, ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!

* * *

Chapter 6: Missed chance and new love

_Konoha high, at the back of the school_

"How could you?!" a pink-haired teen screeched, as tears ran through her eyes. "After everything I've done?! After everything I went through to be with you?! This is how you repay me!"

"Are you done?" the laid back raven haired boy answered back. There was a sharp crack as the teen cracked his knuckles, wincing slightly at the hurt he felt in his leftmost finger. It worked fine but the moment of embarrassment he felt would take years to recover. Recalling the memory, he growled inwardly; Naruto will pay for what he did and he will pay in full, that was for certain. Nobody treated the Uchiha as such and expected to get away with it! However, before he could put more thought on how he was going to achieve that, a certain obstacle would need to be dealt with first, namely...Sakura.

"At least have the nerve to feel sorry for what you've done!" Sakura screeched, causing the raven haired teen to grimace slightly at the shrill of her voice. "You told me you wouldn't even think of looking twice at another so long as you have the best in the palm of your hand!"

"The Uchihas NEVER regret feelor what they do," Sasuke answered her coldly. "I did what I thought was right and I acted as such. My arguments stands. As for the other thing you've just said...you're right in this regard. The Uchihas do not settle for second best."

"Wh-what...are you talking about?" the pink haired asked. Already the implications of his words had begun to sink in and they were taking a huge toll on her. "You're...you're not thinking of...d-d-dumping me are you, Sasuke-kun?"

The raven haired teen merely smirked at her reaction. "You're a smart girl, Sakura. Don't make this any harder for yourself."

"Y-y...you..." she stammered. There was nothing to be said and nothing to be done, she realised. Over the past few months, she knew that few things were able to push the Uchiha this far and if Sasuke wasn't the definition of relentless, then there was nothing to describe it. From the way things seemed to be playing out right now, it was futile to even bother arguing with him. Three months worth of cheating on her ex-boyfriend was starting to get back at her and it wasn't about to end anytime soon, she realised. This was God's punishment for what she did to her poor, gentle Naruto. Unfortunately, he was not there to help her out this time...nor would he anymore for that matter.

"If you're done, I've got places to be and bigger fish to fry," Sasuke answered back, before turning his back at her and walking straight towards the school gates. "Or catch. Dobe always seems to have the best...'fish'. And I'm not letting this one go."

"Was I all that ever was to you?" Sakura demanded. "A trophy? Just something to spite...Naruto?"

"You don't even come close," Sasuke answered back. "Did you honestly think that I would ever take you seriously, Sakura? You jumped at the first opportunity to be with me without even bothering to take into account the dobe's feelings or actions, even after what he went through in order to be with you. Even I felt sorry for him...but that's hardly the point. You were nothing more than a stepping stone; a way to measure my rival's resolve and determination. Pity that didn't go so well. Maybe stealing his dear Hina-chan would provide a better breakdown."

"You heartless bastard..." Sakura whispered, eyes wide at his sudden revelation. Never before had Sasuke ever revealed the true inner workings of his mind but now that he did, Sakura realised just how twisted her beloved prince really was. He had used her and once she was no longer useful, he had discarded her as if she was nothing more than a mere tool. "Is that all people are to you? Nothing more than pawns for you little mind games? Or simply means to an end?"

"Don't you DARE talk to me about morality," the raven haired thundered, suddenly turning to face her. "You have no idea how the real world works. It's use others or be used! My own brother taught me that. Besides...didn't you do the same thing to your precious Naruto-kun?"

At that, a twinge of quilt and remorse swept through the pink-haired teen. Once more, she re-called all their fond memories together; had Sasuke ever visited her when she fell sick? No. Had the black haired teen ever volunteered to take her place in detention while she was cheating behind his back? No. Had the Uchiha ever bothered asking her friends help in order to find the perfect first month aniversary gift for her? No. Had he even gotten her a first-month aniversary gift for her? Not that she could think off...And yet what had she done? She had traded the blonde's sincere affections and heart-felt gifts as well as actions for being together with the school's prince. For the first time in her life, she was actually considering what the Inuzuka had said to her; Was she actually as smart as she belives herself to be?

"Don't do this Sasuke," she pleaded. "We can still work it out. I...love you. I truly do, despite what you've done. Inside, I know there's just a broken soul who needs someone to care for him."

"I don't need your help," he rebuffed. "Naruto's the only person whom I've ever bothered devoting some attention to. He would make an excellent slave for the Uchiha coorporation. And thanks to him, it looks like I've found the perfect person to carry on the Uchiha line."

"You're despicable," Sakura replied. Getting up, she wiped her face clean with her handkerchief before turning to face him with a full glare. "Even after all this years, you still can't overlook what Itachi-san did. You'll never know what true loyalty and friendship means if you continue walking down this road. Fine...dump me for what it's worth. I'm done with you; I'm going to find Naruto and when I do, I'm going to beg him for his forgiveness."

With that, the pink-haired teen left, leaving the raven-haired boy alone. There was a slightly amused look on the Uchiha's face as he analyzed the sudden change in his now ex-girlfriend's behaviour. Pity, he thought. I could have used a person like her. She's only the second girl to ever resist me. Bah...I have no use for someone who has no loyalty. Besides, that blue-haired girl is the focus here. Maybe father knows who she is...

As for Sakura, she had begun her long road to redemption, starting with the trip to her ex-boyfriend's house. A single thought ran through her mind as she swallowed her pride and force herself to march forward; _Maybe Naruto will take me back...maybe...I can hope. No...I MUST hope..._

_At the same time at Hyuuga residence, _

Both teens were sitting cross-legged on Hinata's comfy little bed as the bluenette proceeded to mend all of the injuries her beloved friend and love interest had received from the beating ealier on at Konoha high. Unknown to both of them, a certain ten-year was spying on the couple as she hid behind her elder sister's closet, hoping to catch the blonde teen in some unfavourable light. Unfortunately for her, this seemed unlikely as Naruto had his back pressed against the wall, with his head tilted down, as he tried to avoid eye-contact with his dear Hinata.

To Hanabi's frustration and Naruto's distress, Hinata merely lifted out an arm to grasp softly on the blonde's jaw. This caused the blonde to flinched but Hinata didn't seemed to notice. Continuing on, Hinata proceeded to lift the Namikaze's head up slowly while she studied the slight bulge on his face, all the while feeling for anything unusual in his jaw line. It was torture for both Naruto and Hanabi at this point; for the sixteen year old, it was never easy to resist Hinata's touch, which made him feel like a pervert. For Hanabi, it wasn't fair that her beloved onee-chan was showing this random guy so much affection, care and above all, love when he didn't seem to deserve it. When Hinata's examination showed no dislocation, she sighed happily. Then, reaching down slowly to the underneath of the bed, she pulled out a medical box and began to make the preparations of cleaning up the wounds of her dear Naruto-kun.

"Itei...itei..." squirmed the familiar blonde-haired teen as his beloved childhood friend applied some anti-septic cream onto his face, using a sanitised cotton-wool on what appeared to be a pair of medical tweezers. "That stings Hina-chan..."

"P-please stop mo-moving Naruto-kun," the blunette replied softly. When he continued squirming, she reached out her other arm and held his hand in hers. "Y-you can s-squeeze on m-my hand Naruto-kun if i-it helps b-but please let me f-finish c-cleaning you up."

Whatever Hinata did, it seemed to worked, as Naruto remained too stunned at her antics to even mutter a single word of complain. Once, she was finished, with her jaw, she proceeded to clean the rest of the scratches on his face that he had managed to gain when he fell down onto the floor. "Please cl-close y-your eyes Naruto-kun. I mi-might get some c-cream onto them."

He obediently did so and once she was done, Hinata finished up by tapping a piece of medical wool onto the bruise on his face. She was tempted to kiss the sore spot but couldn't help shake the feeling that someone was watching them and hence stopped herself from doing so. That and the fact that the blonde was blushing intensely made her feel slightly guilty to be taking advantage of him when he was in such a vulnerable state. But only slightly. It seemed that the past few weeks had a huge impact on both of their lifes; Naruto seemed to have inherited some of his neighbour's meekness whereas Hinata seemed to have inherited more of his boldness. Needless to say, this only happened when they were with each other, alone.

Naruto-kun's so cute when he's embarrased, she thought. It was then that she realised that her left hand felt a bit painful.

"Na-naruto-kun..." the bluenette whispered. "Yo-you're squeezing my h-hand..."

"Ah! Gomen, Hina-chan" he replied before letting go. The bluenette quickly took a forlorn look at her hand as he did so but not for the reason that Naruto was thinking; she was upset that she hadn't the courage to tell him that she wanted to continue holding his hand. As for the blonde, he was feeling a different thing altogether; his hand was rather cold, now that he had let go. It felt...empty or rather 'incomplete' and he tried clenching and unclenching it to shake the feeling away.

"I-it's fine Naruto-kun," Hinata replied. Steeling herself, Hinata braced for what she was about to say next. Naruto was not going to like this. "T-take of y-your shirt Naruto-kun, O-onegai."

Hanabi saw the determined look on her sister's face and had to stop herself from rolling on the closet's floor or laughing her head off. There was never saying no when her sister was in this state. She herself knew from personal experience when she fell on her bottom a few years back. No matter how many times, Hanabi pleaded, cried, screamed or even begged, Hinata was adamant in her request of fixing up her little sister. That was a very unpleasant memory for the ten year old and one we would not dwell on for the ten-year old's sake. In retrospect however, seeing her onee-chan doing to someone else? This was pure gold; comedy at its finest to be exact and she wouldn't miss a second of it.

"W-wh-what?!" the blonde nearly shrieked. The bluenette's response to this was to reach out an arm and place it softly onto his chest. When there was no reaction from him, she pressed slightly and received a soft hiss of pain from the blonde. Realising what she was planning to do, he tried backing away from her but realised he couldn't; his back was pressed against the wall and his Hina-chan had her other arm position a few feet in between them as she had leaned in to check on the wounds on his chest. The only means of escape would be to brush said hand away but that would be disastrous; doing so would cause her to stumble on top of him seeing as her other arm was still on his chest and he wasn't too eager to face Hiashi's manhood stealer anytime soon, that was for certain. Then again...who would?

"Yo-you don't need to g-go that far, Hina-chan," Naruto stammered. "Its fine already!"

His argument would have held more sway had the bluenette not pressed harder onto his chest, earning yet another howl from the blonde. As Hinata's calm facial expression turned into a slight frown, Naruto suddenly realised that there would be no argument from her. He had seen that gleam in her eyes before in the past. Long ago when they were kids messing about the Hyuuga residence, he had fell down and cut his knee protecting Hinata as a car swerved around an unseen corner towards them. Luckily, both kids were mostly unharmed but it was an extremely embarrassing memory for the young Namikaze as Hinata had rushed into her home immdiately after, carrying what seemed to be pills, medical herbs and an assortment of other medical mysteries that the blonde had never even seen before, back to him. And because neither him nor his dear friend had any knowledge of first aid, they had proceeded to try every single item that was available to them. Regardless of their intention, Naruto became hospitalised for little more than a week following that particular incident. Perhaps it was that very incident that lighted a fire between the two of them as Naruto's parents were very upset at what happened to their soichi but when Hinata tried to confess what she had done, the blonde had counter her argument back saying that he had forced the bluenette into fixing him up. You might think the Namikazes and Hyuugas would have let this slide for the sake of their young children but you couldn't be more wrong. Both children ended up grounded for more than three months after that incident; Hiashi was ticked off as he had warned Hinata to never ever touched the forbidden medical cabinet whereas Minato was very displeased that his young son had met his first near death experience at such a young age. Unknown to both men, their wives had secretly brought their children over to the other's house in order to share their grounding together. So while both children did indeed get punished for their innocent actions, they merely shrugged it off as it wasn't much of a grounding in the presence of the other. Besides, both mothers had nothing to do in the afternoon and the wailings of their toddlers eventually caved them in when their cries and screams of rage and misery reached the other's house...

BUT I DIGRESS, back to our teens...

As Hinata began unbuttoning his school shirt, Naruto immediately reached out an arm to stop her. For a moment, there was tension in the air as both teens glared dangerously at the other. Eventually though, Hinata relented and looked away as her face turned a deep shade of red. A wave of rejection washed through the bluenette and Naruto soon realised just what he had done. Sighing softly, he released his grip on her hand before looking away himself, his face a darker shade of red than his counterpart. Hinata's eyes widened at the blonde's antics. Arm shaking this time round, she slowly but surely unbuttoned his front shirt all the way down before, picking up the pair of medical tweezers once more. When the blonde flinched at the contact of the wool on his skin, Hinata replaced her hand in his.

"T-t-trust me N-naruto-k-kun," Hinata whispered. Naruto merely nodded at that as the bluenette continued to finish cleaning his wounds before applying yet another medical bandage to the huge gash on his chest. The seconds ticked by slowly as Hinata worked away; it was excruciatingly painful for our two teens but more so for little Hanabi. She no longer had that amused look on her face anymore as she saw the way her sister worked on thier blonde neighbour. Unlike the way her onee-chan had mended her wounds with an almost fierce-like resolve back then, whatever she was doing now towards Naruto, she was doing it with an embarrassed acceptance, as well as with a shy disposition. It certainly didn't help matters that both teens were gazing each other with an almost spell-like gaze. Her sister had never looked at her that way before and she felt rather jealous that Naruto was able to trigger these emotions when she couldn't. Her scowl only deepened further when she saw the way they held each others hands. Just what was it that made Naruto so different from the rest of them? she wondered.

Once more, Hanabi's mind flashed back to what her cousin had told her five nights ago...

_"Neji-san, can I...can I talk to you?" Hanabi asked hesitatingly. The brunette gave a surprised look before putting down his calligraphy brush._

_"Hai, do you need something from me, Hanabi-sama?" Neji answered. Hanabi waved her hand dismissively at the formal tone._

_"No need for formalities, Neji-san," she answered back. "We're cousins afterall." _

_When he didn't reply this time, she pressed forward. "If you don't mind telling me...just who is Naruto-kun?"_

_I knew this was coming, Neji thought. Sighly inwardly, he tapped his forehead unconsciously, best thinking how to answer this question. It was not the first time he was asked this question before and he doubted that this would ever be the last time. Many before her had inquired the identity of the current and remaining heir to the famous Namikaze line. Unfortunately, Neji knew little of what went on with the blonde's life but what he did know was always feasted upon by his receivers. Hiashi had been among those who wanted to keep tabs on Naruto but while others had plans on trying to secure the massive land holdings and properties of the Namikaze, Hiashi had been one who wanted to determine his potential as a possible partner for his heir. Of course there were others that learnt of the blonde's talent and were already scheming to manipulate him for their own uses. While Naruto never did possess true academic genius but rather relied on his own effort and willpower to achieve success, he did possess one unique ability; the talent to inspire hope and determination in others. If ever there was anyone Neji would ever want to work with, Naruto would have been his first choice. Already, the brunette was planning for a method to secure Naruto's loyalty and future to the Hyuuga coorporation. However, instead of securing his ties to the board of directors, Neji was trying to secure them towards him. This did not mean that he was hungry for power within the coorporation itself but rather, he wanted to make sure that his good friend would not be used by the other more...'ambitious' members of the company. _

_Neji himself knew the true extent of Naruto's talents but had always kept the majority of them to himself...and Hinata. Firstly, the blonde was rather naive about the way the business world works seeing as he always strove to find the good in everyone. This made him an easy target for subtle manipulation. Luckily for him, his sempai was always on the lookout against a certain raven-haired teen. As for why he included Hinata, she had been the only one who had made secret trips back towards Konoha every summer to check up on how he was doing. While it broke the bluenette's heart to watch the young blonde from afar, she had stayed true to her father's deal of not meeting him until he deemed her ready and so she bidded her time patiently waiting for the right moment. If it was any consolation however, these meetings only seemed to deepen and nurtue the already growing feelings she held for the blonde, especially since he was always helping out the poor and unfortunate. People grew to lose most of their kind nature as they grew up but Naruto seemed to have kept his and this was one of the many reasons why Hinata fell even more deeply in love with him. Although his good looks did contribute slightly there as well. Secondly, Neji could see that despite all the suffereing and pains Naruto had faced in Konoha high, be it from teachers or students, he had fought on with an almost unbelivable passion and drive, without so much as a frown. Qualities like these were rare and coveted by organisations world wide, so he tried his hardest to keep Naruto from the scrutiny of potential rival companies. Finally, if companies knew of his ties and abilities, they would hasten to make arrangements such as marriage proposals as well as business deals with the Namikazes and if there was anything Neji hated, it was a loveless marriage. While he had question Hiashi's resolve for one when his uncle informed him as such, he paid little to no attention. __  
_

_The reason? Back in the days of old, Neji too was a childhood friend for both Naruto and Hinata. However, unlike the two, he had preferred to be alone practicing his calligraphy and reading his books while his two juniors messed about in the gardens. Despite this however, they would manage to persuade him, from time to time, to join in their little antics of mischief and he realised that both of them were connected on a far deeper level than he would ever be with his younger cousin despite their blood ties. The fact that Hinata had actually gone out of her way to actually visit the blonde every summer without him knowing was a respectable action in Neji's eyes since he was one of the few that his uncle confided about the incident ten years ago. Besides, the brunette had actually proceeded to grow up with the blonde and he knew how much Naruto's betrayal had hurt him. In fact, Neji would have stop Naruto's confession to Sakura, had he known his younger cousin would be staying with them this time round but because he hadn't, he resisted from doing so. His reasoning for this was that Naruto had suffered much heartache and if he was finally able to move on with a broken heart and find love again, then who was he to interfere in the affairs of others? Doing so would place him in a position no higher than the very people Neji sought to protect him from..._

_So with these thoughts in mind, Neji tried avoiding the question, "He is a great man and one I think very highly of, Hanabi. But tell me...why ask this now?"_

_"I don't like the way onee-chan looks at him," she spat back. "He must be a master manipulator to be able to control onee-chan to this extant!"_

_"Tell me, Hanabi," Neji explained patiently. "Do you trust Hinata-sama's intellect?"_

_"Hai," Hanabi answered back. "Remember all those chess, shogi and stupid games Tou-san forced onee-chan to play against the company's officers?"_

_"Yes..." Neji answered with a hint of emotion. That was a dreadful day for the brunette; it marked his very first taste of defeat ever...and he wasn't even a Hyuuga employee yet. Though, it was even worse for the higher ranked officials as the bluenette managed to beat them soundly one after another without so much as a blink. How Hinata managed to do this remained a mystery to Neji although he did suspect foul play from the officers themselves but had no evidence to prove it.  
_

_"Good. Now, tell me...do you think someone of your sister's calibre would be able to fall prey to a simple mind game?" _

_"Well no...but," Hanabi hesitated. When Neji gestured for her to continued, she answered "But onee-chan...loves him. I've never seen her so happy before every since we came back. Nor have I ever seen the way she gets whenever something bad happens to him."_

_"You hate the fact that Hinata-sama loves Naruto-kun?"_

_"Yes," Hanabi stated. Ignoring the glare she was receiving, she pressed on, "Because loves makes you do stupid things and she's too stupid to realise she's being manipulated."_

_"You shouldn't be saying such things, Hanabi-sama," Neji sighed in return. "What do you know about love? You're only ten!"_

_"I don't care! I don't trust this Naruto. Not only did he have the guts to toy around with onee-chan's feelings but he even denied admitting them!"_

_"You're right in that regard but let me tell you one thing," Neji started. "Your sister has never been this happy since ten years ago when she left him. Not a single day has passed without her waiting for this very moment. Are you going to take all that away because you doubt her judgement?"_

_"If it will saved her later on...then hai, I welcome the inevitable."_

_"Then trust me, when I tell you to believe in Naruto-kun," Neji said. "He does love your sister. If anything...he will sacrifice his own life for her."_

_"How do you know?"_

_"Because he's done it before," Neji answered before picking up his brush and effectively ending the conversation._

_Flashback ends_

"The-there a-all d-d-done, Naruto-kun," Hinata murmured, as she packed away the medical supplies before, turning away from him to pack away the box under her bed. Just as she had done doing so, she felt strong arms encircled her from behind, causing a squeak to escape from her mouth.

"Arigatou Hina-chan," Naruto whispered into her right ear, all the while cuddling her in her arms. When she continued squirming, he tightened his hug and before nuzzling her hair from behind with his face. The whole time Hanabi was watching this, she was fuming with rage at what the blonde was doing to her sister. She would have jumped out from that closet right there and then had it not been for the blissful look on her sister's face; it would seemed like a crime to separate them now. Besides, her sister still hadn't quite forgiven her for what she had done the last time Naruto was over at their place.

"St-stop teasing m-me, Naruto-kun..." Hinata muttered, worried that she might faint once more. The blonde merely smirked as he blew softly at the blunenette's neck, earning yet anthoer squek of protest from his dear friend, as well as a greater amount of squirming.

Why doesn't onee-chan do something?! Hanabi thought as she saw the scene played out before her. Surely her sister must had some sort of surprise technique after all those years of Judo lessons? However another look at both of their faces and she realised that they were playing with one another. What was worse for Hanabi was that she realised that though her onee-chan was squirming at Naruto's actions, she didn't seem to mind them. In fact, she actually seemed to be enjoying herself. It shocked her greatly that the ojou-sama that she has known her older sister to be would be able to interact with people in this sort of way. Then again, nothing was ever simple whenever the blonde was around or so she thought.

For a while, the squirming, giggling and teasing continued between the two of them, until tired and out of breath, they both stopped. Having had his fun, as well as being aware of the fact that he still hadn't button up his front shirt, Naruto slowly released his hold on Hinata before quickly buttoning up his exposed chest, his face still that deep shade of scarlet.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata suddenly whispered, as she turned around slowly to face him, her eyes shinning with a dazzling light. Slowly, she reached out and grabbed both his hands in hers as she edged ever so close towards him. The distance between them closed until their faces were only a few centimeters away from one another.

"Y-yes, Hina-chan?" he choked, seeing the new look in her eyes. Once more, his chest hurt but not because of the scuffle that he had that afternoon; it was hurting because of the girl in front of him. Ane once again, he was force to confront those feelings that he had bottled up for so long as he gazed deeply into those pale lavender eyes of her.

I love her...Naruto thought. His heart lurched as he came to that conclusion. I've never felt so much for any one person ever. Not even for Sakura. If loving her is wrong, then God forgive me but I love her. As he embraced that simple fact, the restraints that he had placed upon himself shattered; no longer was he bound by his doubt and guilt on whether he was using Hinata to fill in that measly hole left by his exgirlfriend because he wasn't. At the same time, it dawned on him that whatever he had felt for Sakura was not love, she had never done anything to deserve him but Hinata had earned his approval and so much more; she was always there for him when he needed her to be while Sakura was only there whenever she wanted to be. Hinata was his light when he had no one to turned to during the darkest moment of his life whereas Sakura had caused the events leading to one of his darkest moments in his life. Hinata had done all she could do for him without even asking for a single thing in return, even when she knew there was a chance he wouldn't reciprocate her feelings whereas the pink-haired teen had left him the moment Sasuke's attention was focused on her. His Hina-chan had even waited patiently and diligently every single day at him home just to be with him! Compared to what Sakura did when she tried standing up for her was a blow to his pride. But that wasn't the pink-haired teen's fault seeing as she didn't realised the proper situation back then.

"Naruto-kun...I..." Hinata began. "I've b-been m-m-meaning to tell y-yo-you this b-b-but y-yo-you p-probably kn-know it already. Naruto-kun...a-a-a-ai-shi-shi-te-te-ru."

When he just stared at her, Hinata bit back a small cry but before she could escape from the room, Naruto held her face firmly in his hands as he leaned even close towards her face. Realising what he was about to do, she closed her eyes for that brif moment of contact but instead they both heard a crash from across the room. Whatever spell was between was broken as they turned to find a very guilty looking and embarrassed Hanabi lying on the floor next to the closet. Realising that they were being spied, Hinata immediately rushed out of the room, too embarrased to continue facing Naruto. The Namikaze, on the other hand, merely sighed out in exasperation as he saw his dear bluenette run out.

Hina-chan certainly is weird, he thought ruefully. First she's brave, then the next second she's shy again and the next one after that she's embarrassed. It's definitely never boring to be around her, that's for certain...

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun," Hanabi suddenly said, pulling him away from his reprieve. "But I'm not giving you to onee-chan!"

"I knew you say that," Naruto sighed. "Regardless of what you think, Hanabi...I really do love your sister."

"Words mean nothing to me," she hissed back. "They are many others that would suit onee-chan better than you!"

"I won't lose to them, then," he answered back. "I'll say it again, I love your sister and I'll fight anyone or anything for her affections...even if it is you."

What an amazing aura, the ten year old thought. Already she could feel his resolve radiating out from him. The only person who had ever shown such strength was her sister but she wasn't going to tell him that. Going for the psychological route, she replied "And what if, onee-chan finds someonw better? Hmm? What then? What if she doesn't want you?"

Instead of the usual outburst from the numerous counts of suitors that Hanabi had driven off over the years, the Namikaze merely closed his eyes as he answered her back in a firm tone of voice, "I know...I'm not good enough for the heir of the Hyuuga coorporation and I...never will be. Regardless of what Hina-chan decides, I will always support her decision and if I can't stand as her partner, then I will stand as her friend."

"Even if it kills you?" she taunted back.

"Yes...even then..." There was a certain ring of misery in his voice when he said that. As well as all the anguish and hurt that was carried behind it. What was most surprisingly to Hanabi however was the faint but unmistakable sense of honesty that she detected from his answer. She didn't like to admit it but she was beginning to understand why her sister had chosen such a man. True Naruto might not have all the qualities her previous suitors had such as class, connections or political power. In fact, she even doubted if he even knew how to treat a lady properly or not but she had definitely seen the same thing that her family saw in him; loyalty, courage, resolution and above all, love. He would go to extreme length for someone he loved and this time Hanabi was jealous not because of Naruto but rather jealous that her sister had actually found someone who actually loves her from the bottom of her heart. That said however, this was nothing more than a gut feeling and she had yet to determine whether the things he said and the things he did would be the same or not. Only time will tell.

No wonder onee-chan fell for him, Hanabi thought warily. But if this is an elaborate set-up Naruto-kun, ther will be Hell to pay, I promise you.

_With Hinata,_

While Naruto and Hanabi had discussed their views on each other, Hinata had rushed downstairs before curling up into a tight ball on a couch, as she replayed what she had just said to Naruto. In retrospect, it was still a bit too early, she realised but the damage was done and if anything, she was rather irritated that Hanabi had managed to stop thier first ki-

Naruto-kun was about to kiss me! she realised, turning her face even redder. Before any more of these thoughts could resurface, she heard her mother calling out to her from across the kitchen.

"Hinata, could you take this box of gifts to Kushina-san next door?" her mother asked.

"H-hai, Kaa-san." Having said so, she proceeded to take said parcel, before walking over to the Namikaze residence. Perhaps a quiet walk would help soothe her nerves somewhat. Although, she did feel bad leaving Naruto alone with Hanabi. For a moment whe was torn at whether to confront her sister about her little snooping but on the other hand, her mind and heart were still buzzing from what she had just been through. Truth be told, she was not in the right mindset to face the blonde presently. So with a heavy heart, she decided to deliver the package first then confront the pair later on. If anything, a few minutes wouldn't change anything. Unfortunately, she was very wrong in that aspect, as she soon heard a very angry tone coming from the Namikaze residence.

"Hello, can...what are YOU doing here?" a middle age woman asked. Hinata nearly gasped at the voice. It was Kushina but boy, did she sound angry...

"Kushina-san...I-I'm sorry to bother you but...is Naruto-kun here?" a meek reply answered back. From the way the voice was quivering, the owner was very afraid but that was not surprising seeing as Kushina was very scary when she was angry.

"No, he's not," Kushina answered back slowly. "And why, pray tell, would you be looking for him, Sakura-chan?"

Hinata's eyes widened at that. Sakura was here?! But...why?

"I...came to apologise for what I did, Kushina-san..." Sakura answered back. Very few people were able to push Sakura around and those that did were not ones who you should be messing with. Even Hinata was at awed at just how much power Kushina seemed to be resonating with from the conversation she was having with the pink-haired girl.

"My son does not need your pity," Kushina growled. "Or did you come back to grovel at his feet for what you've done?"

Both teens flinched at the tone in her voice. It was no secret why everyone in town called her the hot-blooded habanero. Even Hiashi was afraid of Kushina whenever she got this worked up. Hiashi had once told Hinata how Kushina had managed to scare away even the most persistent of suitors just by glares alone. What made her well known and respected around Konoha however were her fierce temper and blunt remarks about everything. This was what made everyone eye her with caution, she came from a well-established line herself; the Uzumakis were of noble blood but Kushina acted like a simple country girl.

"I-I won't deny that what I've done...is wrong, Kushina-san," Sakura tried once more. "But let me make it up to Naruto-kun. Please...it's the least I can do."

"You want to make it up to Soichi? Then leave. Now." the middle aged woman replied. "Do you have any idea how much hurt, pain and misery you've put my son through?! I've seen that look on your face before, Sakura-chan...you've just got dumped haven't you? And now, you've come crawling all the way back here. Tell me, is it really guilt that you're feeling or have you just realised how much Naruto means to you right now, hmm?"

Aunty...that was a bit overkill, even for Sakura, Hinata thought warily. Hinata was very fond of Kushina, that much was certain but then again, she had never treated Naruto with nothing more than the utmost respect and fondness. Still, she knew that Kushina was extremely protective of her son and she made a mental note to herself to never ever anger her future mother-in-law.

"Both," the pink-haired answered back. "I've...never considered seeing things from his point of view before and I'm ashamed for what I've done. Maybe...if Naruto-kun wants-"

"I FORBID IT," Kushina thundered back, causing both girls to flinched at the sound of her voice. "You think that you can just come back and get back together with my son just because you've had your little heart broken?! Well, I've got one word for girls like you. LEAVE."

"Please...Kushina-san," Sakura sobbed. "I'll...I'll make it up to Naruto-kun. I promise! You've got to believe me!"

"So he's_ Naruto-kun_, now is he?" Kushina answered dangerously. "Your promises mean nothing to me. And they'll mean nothing to Naruto as well. I've never even seen you come by our house before and...now you show up? It's too late Sakura...soichi loves another now."

Hinata's heart skipped a beat at that. Could it be true?!

"As well he should," Sakura muttered back miserably. "But I'll win back his affections, I'll be the Sakura-chan he always wanted me to be. Just...give me a chance"

"You've missed your chance Sakura...isn't that right, Hina-chan?" At that, Hinata jumped. Slowly, she poked her head around the corner, to find the older woman smiling at her while the younger one had a look of utter and complete disgust as she beheld the beauty in front of her.

"A-ano...gomen, au-aunty," Hinata answered back. "I-I d-din't mean t-to eavesdroped o-on your conversation."

"It's fine, really Hina-chan. It wasn't anything important anyway. Let me get you a cup of tea," Kushina replied. Then turning to the pink-haired girl, she continued, "And you, get out of my sight."

Not wishing to aggravate the situation any further, Hinata proceeded to step into the house but was caught by the arm by the pink haired teen. Kushina glared slightly at the way Sakura held onto Hinata's arm. This wasn't looking good for the bluenette. If she didn't do something fast, Naruto could come back to find himself caught in a catfight between three women.

"Ye-yes...can I h-help you Sa-sakura-san?" Hinata asked carefully, as she handed the box of gifts towards Kushina. Wordlessly, the red-haired woman took them, but all the while her eyes were trained on the pink-haired teen.

"Can I talk to you for a moment...Hina-san?" Sakura asked back. Kushina was about to argue back when Hinata turned to give her a pleading look before shaking her head ever so slightly. Taking the hint, she held her tongue. Normally she wouldn't let someone bully someone as soft and gentle as Hinata but Hiashi had informed her that Hinata was not someone you should try pushing around. Just this once...she was going to take Hiashi word on it. However, that didn't mean she wasn't going to let Hinata alone with her son's cheating ex-girlfriend; afterall, they were many ways to pry onto someone's conversation. You just have to know the right place as well as the right time to do it.

"Call me if anything ever happens, Hina-chan," Kushina said, before placing a kiss on the bluenette's forehead and petting her on the head. "Soichi would never forgive me if anything ever happens to you, Hina-chan..."

"I k-know aunty."

"And you," Kushina addressed Sakura. "You've over-stayed your time here. I expect you to leave the moment your conversation is over, got it?"

"Crystal..." With that, Kushina turned around, before proceeding towards the kitchen, leaving the two of them alone, or so they thought.

"S-so...wh-what is it y-you want to t-talk about S-sakura-san?" Hinata asked.

* * *

Chapter end

Well that's it for now, what'll happen next time between Sakura, Hinata AND Naruto?!


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Author's note: **Hi again guys and sorry for the late chapter update [THERE WERE A LOT OF YOU THAT WENT A BIT MENTAL ABOUT ME UPLOADING THIS CHAPTER AS SOON AS POSSIBLE-what's up with that?! I thought Chapter 4 would have generated more of a reaction but apparently you guys (or girls) wanted to see the anticipated Sakura vs Hinata scene] Sort of shocks the author a bit really O.o. Hence, why I decided to troll everyone by not uploading as soon as possible, LOL. Actually no; more of the fact people wanted this chapter so much that I had to re-review what I was going to put in, in the hopes that I didn't dissapoint anyone; it's kinda flattering when your reviewers go, "PLEASE UPDATE SOON! [THANKS FOR THAT EVERYONE XD YOU'RE AWESOME!] as well as a bit worrying when you think of possible scenarios that might UPSET anyone. Hopefully that's not the case, guys...

BUT I DIGRESS. Anyway, YAY FOR MORE CHAPTERS! I took quite a bit of time trying to make this chapter as good as possible and hope that it won't offend anyone if it isn't to their liking. Like always, please understand that I am an amateur when it comes to writing and I just finish university (with a degree that has nothing what-so-ever to do with writing at all and if you were wondering, NO; I did not major in PSYCHOLOGY-some people have pointed that out), so I apologise if my stories/chapters are not up to the level of polished writers such as Stephenie Meyer [I don't care what anyone says!] or J.K. Rowling. Hopefully, I'll be able to publish a book up to their standards some day XD

**On a side note: **Some people have been wondering whether I am a Sakura/Sasuke hater. I'm not a big Sasuke fan but I do dislike him a little. However, whenever you think about it, his life did turn out more tragic than other characters but my response is "Naruto has it worse so suck it up". So, no I am not a Sasuke hater. As for Sakura, I will admit that I am a bit on the "hate" side because she's always been abusing him whether physically, verbally and even physchologically. Examples include allowing Sai to call him an idiot, beating him the whole first season and so on. What made me a hater back in the day however was most likely the fact that she cried for his help during the invasion of Pein arc but once he came back, she just beats him on the head. [I know some of you will be like; she was showing him affection! But still...to beat him?! Don't see her doing that to Sasuke] What I hate most about her was when Sasuke came back, she was like, "I'm going to throw myself at your feet again!" and that made me very upset. So, your other team mate who has done everything for you and has never ever ever demanded anything in return...and you just shun his presence the moment Sasuke's back? Just no...like seriously.

This was one of the many reasons why I tried not to include Sakura in my main moonlight kingdom storyline; I was afraid I might unintentionally bash her and hence why I made this little side story to see if my development was thus. Ironically, some of my readers were quite happy with how the last chapter went O.O They didn't think it was bashing but I did. I thought the whole KUSHINA BERATES SAKURA THING was a bit too harsh but everyone seemed to think it was poetic justice. Really guys, what is bashing for you? I really NEED help on this...

Anyway, I think I've kept you from the next chapter for too long, SO ON TO IT!

As usual, I apologise if there are any harsh words/development towards Sasuke or Sakura .

As for Hinata; Your destiny await, young Hyuuga!

And for Naruto;I just hope you know how good you have it going for you XD [well he does in my story]

BE FOREWARNED THAT THIS CHAPTER HAS A LOT OF DEEP EXPLANATIONS AND YOU MIGHT NOT UNDERSTAND CERTAIN THINGS. SO PLEASE TRY TO BEAR WITH IT.

* * *

Chapter 7: Sorry

_At the Hyuuga residence, a few minutes lat_er

"I-I t-think w-we can ta-talk here Sa-sakura-san..." our favourite bluenette stammered, once they made their to the Hyuuga gardens. To say she was a tad bit worried was an understatement; Hinata was sweating bullets at this confrontation with the pink-haired girl. There was no doubt that she held a bit of antagonism towards the pink-haired girl for what she did to her beloved Naruto, yes but the fact was that Naruto went out with her before. Hence, it made young Hinata wonder about her own insecurities as she tried to go through what made her blonde friend choose someone just like her before she came back. Whatever qualities she did have however, Hinata could not see herself having them herself. However, unknown to her or Sakura for that matter, was the fact that our blonde hero treasured the bluenette's qualities more so than he ever did for Sakura's.

Life holds a curious aspect for each one of us. Take for example Naruto's crush and previous affections towards the pink-haired teen. He used to eye her everyday, her smile, her soft laughter and even the way she talked whenever they were hanging out before. However, ask him now about what is it about Sakura that made him attracted to him and you get one answer; "I have no idea why I fell for her in the first place"

Sakura did have her pros just as she does her cons. Unfortunately, the cons outweight her pros. Why? For the very simple reason that she held herself higher than any other girl in school. That did not mean that she was outright mean to everyone she met in school or the village for that matter, although she was going out of her way to do so with the beautiful Hyuuga in front of her. It was perhaps her inability to see past herself for what other people were feeling as a result of her actions, that was the core of her misfortune and misery. Had she ever thought how Naruto would have felt had Sasuke not dumped her? Had she ever thought how it would had felt for her ex-boyfriend if she were to ask him for his help for the sake of her beloved Sasuke?

Hence, it was not surprising that she was eyeing the bluenette in front of her with a mixture of resentment, disgust and of course...jealousy. Sakura had never ever faced anyone who was better than her in anything ever, much like a certain raven-haired teen. She was well known in the school as _the untouchable flower_ for her looks, brains as well as her hard-working nature. It was not a well-kept secret that she didn't come from a well-to-do family but she didn't mind. Whenever she needed extra cash, she didn't mind having to work out at certain odd jobs, over a span of a few years I might add, in order to get the desired hard earned cash for whatever it is that girls spent their money on. As well as for her own family's usage whenever they were short on cash. For the village, it was hard to deny the slim girl from hiring her seeing as she was very persuasive at getting what she wants and she was willing to go to extremes to do so. However, nobody seemed to mind since what she was doing was always for the good of her family as well as the village and hence why she became very popular in such a short matter of time.

This sort of conflicted with Naruto's personality as he would always follow what his parents decided were best for him, even if he didn't like them. Like other Uzumaki, Naruto loved his parents dearly and would never do anything to upset them. For Sakura, she loved her parents, yes but if she wanted something, she would do it regardless of what anyone told her otherwise since it was her decision and she wasn't involving anyone else about it. Hence, her reasoning was as follows, "Why should anyone stop me when whatever I'm doing doesn't harm anyone but myself?"

Unfortunately, this line of reasoning did not extend to Naruto when she broke his heart. Because she prioritize herself over others, she did not see where the problem was on toying with his feelings. If anything, she didn't really seemed to care. Her answer? It would be better if he found out from her then he did on his own. Of course there were many that would have argued otherwise, mainly because she already had a boyfriend for that regard. However, she was young and teens often make mistakes that they truly understand until its far too late. Hers was not realising how much it much had hurt the poor blonde when he had devoted so much time, effort and affections to be with her. A fact that she realised, too late, when Sasuke ended their relationship. It was only when Sasuke had done so that she realised how much Naruto must have loved her and how much he truly meant to her.

Compare this with young Hinata; who had never set eyes on anyone but her beloved Naruto for the past ten years and we have a huge gap in personalities. Hinata had seen her fair share of suitors, more so than Sakura but what made her different from the pink-haired was due to her gentle and understanding nature. The fact that Naruto had stood up for her all those times when they were little definitely held a huge impact on her character, seeing as he was always willing to take the blame for her mistakes. This made her realise that if he was willing to sacrifice himself for her sake, he must have really cared for her and by placing herself in his shoes, she was able to picture how he must have felt, leading her to emphatise with what other people were feeling as a result of her actions. And unlike Sakura, even though she had never officially went out with the young Namikaze, she was always able to work out the reasons behind his actions and hence why he meant so much to her.

It was therefore, rather, a bad premonition that these two teens were about to face off in what could be seen as a clash of two opposites forces who could never see eye to eye with one another. Put that into the mix the fact that both girls were fighting for the same guy and you're basically playing with fire...

"I'm only going to say this once Hina-san," the pink haired replied, as she galred at the bluenette. "Give me back my boyfriend."

All traces of fear and worry vanished from Hinata's face at the pink-hair's reply. Trying to control her anger at such a blatant remark was not an easy task, seeing as her father had long trained her in never losing her cool, no matter the circumstances. Also, regardless of the fact that how rude Sakura was being towards her, she knew she had to at least show some amount of courtesy towards Naruto's ex-girlfriend. Even if they were no longer together, she couldn't bear seeing her beloved get hurt because of what she had done or said to his ex-girlfriend; there were at least two weeks worth of heart-to heart discussions that the blonde had consulted her in regarding his break up and she knew how much Naruto had cared for Sakura. Luckily for Sakura, Hinata didn't know that Naruto no longer held on to such feelings.

"No," she answered back softly but firmly. "I'll n-never g-give up Naruto-kun to you!"

"I don't think you seem to understand who you're messing with, Hina-san," Sakura called back dangerously. "Naruto-kun..belongs to me."

"Naru-to-kun..." Hinata hesitated. "Naruto-kun...d-doesn't belong t-to anyone. So, y-you ha-have no r-right to st-stop me from g-going af-after him."

A glare of disbelief shot from the pink-haired teen as she heard the bluenette's words. Nobody had ever dared speak to her in such a firm manner before, apart from a certain red-haired woman but that was besides the point. What truly amazed Sakura however, was the fact that someone who was stuttering with every single word was able to hold out against her. It was unbelievable to say the least...and rather annoying to the pink-haired teen that the beauty in front of her was vying for what she truly felt was hers.

"Stop it..."

"H-huh?"

"That stuttering!" Sakura suddenly yelled, causing Hinata to cringe slightly. "You think it's cute to stutter in front of someone else?! Hah! I bet Naruto hates you for it."

Pain flashed through Hinata's face as Sakura's words cut through her like a hot knife through butter. It wasn't her fault that she couldn't stop stuttering, even though she tried but she knew where Sakura was going with this tactic. She was aiming at her insecurities so as to better weaken her resolve and strike at her defenses. Unfortunately, it seemed to be working since Hinata had never ever thought to entertain the idea of whether Naruto ever found her stuttering annoying or not. Trying to regain some ground lost, she tried once more.

"N-naruto-kun d-d-doesn't care f-for such matters," she replied a bit shakily. Throughout her numerous debates with the senior officers of her father's company, the bluenette had never ever felt this out-classed before in a verbal argument; Sakura had not only managed to one-up her but also gained an upperhand in their current argument. However, of all her experiences, Hinata had never faced one regarding Naruto and hence why she felt so out-classed right now. If anything, it was the doubt that Sakura was inflicting upon herself was taking the greatest toll on her; it stripped away her courage as well as her will to defend herself. Without it, she felt nothing more than that little girl who was left behind by her beloved childhood friend. For the first time in ten years, Hinata was...lost.

Naruto-kun, she thought, her heart aching. Where are you? I need you...please...Naruto-kun...

"Hah, I bet you he has," Sakura drawled, delighted that she now had the bluenette in the palm of her hand. "Why would he ever go out with such a weak-willed person such as yourself?"

"I-I...he..." the bluenette squeaked.

Now I've got you! the pink-haired girl thought. It wasn't a fair fight at what Sakura was doing towards Hinata but she didn't care. Her happiness was at stake afterall and if there was anything that Sakura didn't like, it was not being in control of a situation. The bluenette in front of her was something she thought she would never ever face in a million years; a threat. Not only had Hinata managed to steal away Sasuke's attention from her, but she had also managed to do the same for Naruto. She had seen the way the blonde had looked when the bluenette had come to pick him up from school...and she didn't like it. It seemed laughable to her that the same person who had managed to put down Sasuke in a verbal and physical confrontation was shaking in her knees now in front of her but she savoured the victory for what it was worth. The whole afternoon was a never ending series of misery for her that day and it was all due to this person! She vowed not to let herself get humiliated anymore. This time...she was going to return the favour to the one who started it all.

"He must have been so embarrassed, having you to save him in school today," the pink haired ranted on, seizing her chance. "He'll never be able to face anyone ever again!"

"I...I" But it was no use, already each word felt like a blow to the poor bluenette as she realised what Sakura said could have been true. All too soon, her shoulders began shaking at the effects of the pink-haired's words and what was worse was that she no longer held the courage she previously once had when she faced the raven-haired teen. Fear raced through her heart and doubt began to worm itself into her mind.

What's happening to me? Hinata thought, dread filling her. Already she was clutching her chest tightly with her left hand at the pink-haired's words. I...I...can't fight back...why? Tou-san...Neji-san...Naruto-kun...

"I know who you are now," Sakura continued, oblivious to the bluenette's struggle. 'You're Naruto's childhood friend, aren't you?"

Hinata eyes widened at that, fearful of what she was about to say next. All those years of mental barriers and physcological conditioning that her parentshad instilled into her were being tossed aside like they were nothing more than a swarm of flies. There was no other way to describe the situation; Hinata was afraid. Heck, she was afraid of Sakura and she knew Sakura was aware of this very fact herself. Of all the million of things that the pink-haired could have target, Sakura had chanced upon her one weakness; her doubts and fears of having her feelings rejected. She couldn't take much more of this, she knew but so did her opponent.

"So...you're Hyuuga Hinata," Sakura sneered. "That pompous, stuck-up little snob that Naruto was always telling me about."

"N-naruto-kun wo-would n-ne-never s-saa-say th-th-that!" Hinata protested, her voice breaking.

"But he did," Sakura pressed on, as she began circling around the bluenette, all the while shooting glares at her, further hurting her psychologically. Unknown to most, this was a subtle way to break someone down as well as to make them feel less of themselves, especially of how they look and presented to the general public. While she had never considered it, Hinata was rather fond how she presented herself to the general populace in a modest and humble fashion but from the way Sakura was eyeing her, it made her feel...exposed. Like she was flaunting her beauty in front of everyone. It made her ashamed of her own body but worse of all, it made her feel like a... #$%.

"Did he ever tell you how much his first love ever broke his heart?"

No response.

"Or how much pain he went through for that same person, only to have her leave without even saying goodbye?"

A small moan...and a sob.

"Then again, I guess being the heir of the esteem Hyuuga coorporation entitles you to do whatever you want, doesn't it?!"

More sobs from the bluenette as tears ran down her cheeks but if anything, there were stiffled cries. Even now, the bluenette was fighting with all her will to prove herself.

"I doubt he even has feelings for you," she taunted. Seeing the way her opponet was wavering she pressed on, determined to reduce Hinata into nothing more than a pile of hopeless dreams and broken wishes in front of her. "Has he ever asked you out? Or even told you that he loves you?"

Hinata opened her mouth but there was no response for this. Afterall she had none. Naruto had never done any of these things to her despite how well their relationship was progressing. It suddenly dawned on her that what she had felt for the blonde for the past few months could be nothing more than her own wishful thinking. She loved the Namikaze with all her heart that was true but...he had never said anything back. She was even beginning to doubt whether what had happened earlier in her room between Naruto and her had actually happened or not. Seeing her chance, Sakura struck out with her ultimate weapon.

"Because he did for me."

It was that one simple line that become the finsishing blow that crush whatever resistance the bluenette still held. The blow strucked home as Hinata's kness bend over, causing her to collapse onto the floor as she lost the will to keep them upright. Her sobs were no longer controlled as they burst out from her. Hot tears ran through her cheeks live rivulets of water down mountain streams and her shaking intensified five folds. Sakura had managed to open up those long chained up memories of guilt and sorrow she had tried so hard to forget. Worse still, Sakura had managed to manipulate them so as to use Hinata's tender feelings against herself. It was cruel blow but a very effective one, at that.

Her job done, Sakura turned her back towards the bluenette, ashamed at what she had done. For a moment, remorse swept through her as she realised the full impact of her actions but she crushed those feelings aside; she couldn't bear to lose Naruto now, or ever. She had lost him once and she wasn't going to lose him again. Especially not to someone as kind and beautiful as Hinata. She wanted the blonde now. No...she needed him. He had always been there for her just as Hinata had been for him and she wasn't going to pass this chance up.

There are no rules in love and war, the pink haired girl thought bitterly. I won't hand him over to you, Hinata-san. You've already stolen Sasuke from me...but not Naruto. "Stay away from my Naruto-kun. Hinata. He's mine."

In response, a soft yelp of surprise came from the bluenette behind her.

"Why don't you try saying that to my face?" a cold voice followed shortly. Flinching, Sakura turned around slowly to find a very angry Namikaze half-carrying a very bewildered and stunned looking Hinata in a protective-like cage. Anger course through her heart at the way he held the bluenette but before she could even protest his actions, Naruto silenced her with a death-glare.

"Were you ever there for me when I needed you?" he asked suddenly.

"Naruto..." Sakura sputtered but the blonde interrupted her.

"Were you ever honest about your feelings towards me?" he stormed, causing her to shrink in fear. "Or realise how much I hurt whenever you were around teme?"

"How about all those time when you told me you loved me when you went behind my back? Were you honest then?!"

No response.

"You made fun of Hina-chan's stuttering," Naruto snarled once more. "But you know what I found more disturbing than that?! Your cheating!"

"Naruto!" Sakura was sobbing now. "I made a mistake! Please! I'll make it up to you!"

"Give me one good reason, why should I?"

Knowing that the blonde was going to hate what she was going to say next, she braced herself. Only a desperate person would say what Sakura was about to say next but Sakura was beyond desperate at this was her only chance at regaining lost grounds. However, mess this up and there was no going back. It was do-or die. "I'll...do anything. I could do so much more for you than she could, Naruto. I promise you this."

The blonde merely glared at her before pulling Hinata into a tighter embrace. The next words that came out of his mouth crushed what little hope the pink-haired had at salvaging their relationship. "You know what's the differece between your mistakes and Hina-chan's, Sakura? You chose do them...Hina-chan never had a choice in the matter."

"You called her weak for leaving me behind," the blonde continued. "But did you know that I planned it to be so?! Besides, she did the one thing you could never do; she rejected Sasuke and stayed true to her feelings. If ever I felt anything for what Hina-chan did at school today, it would be gratitude, not shame. I'm...proud to call Hina-chan my precious someone."

"You love me!" she protested. "It's me you love! Not that girl who left you for ten years to wallow in self-pity and denial!"

"No, my heart," he tapped at his chest twice before re-positioning Hinata in his embrace, between himself and Sakura. "belongs to her now, Sakura."

Both girls turned to stare at him in disbelief. "Point is Sakura, for the past month, Hina-chan has always been there whenever I needed her to be. She's kind, gentle, caring and so much more. You, on the other hand, threw away my heart the moment you had teme in your grasp. So why are you here now?"

"You're only using her to fill in the gap I left!" Sakura argued. "Can't you see?! I'm the only who can fill that gap in! I love you Naruto!"

"I-I don't m-mind," Hinata answered back, her head facing down as she said so. "Af-after what I-I did to Naruto-kun..."

The pair of hands tightened around her as Naruto whispered gently into her ears, "Never say that Hina-chan. Don't ever say that you're nothing more than a rebound! But most importantly, don't let Sakura get to you."

"Your words mean nothing to me, Sakura," he thundered, echoing what his mother said earlier on. "You've got what you wanted didn't you? So why did you come crawling back to me?! Go back to your Sasuke-kun!"

"I can't...and I won't," she cried. "He doesn't want me anymore...Besides, I realised...just how much you mean to me, Naruto. Please...we can work this out. Let me be the Sakura-chan you always yearned for."

"And disregard everything that Hina-chan has done for me up till now?" he objected. "Sakura...**I'M NOT YOU**."

His words were like a slap to the pink-haired's face. Desperately, she tried coming up with more words but found none. Naruto had made it exceptionally clear; he didn't want her. Or more like he didn't want anything to do with her. She was nothing more than a nuisance to him. Hinata had beaten her to Naruto. The bluenette had taken everything that had been of value to her and she had no one to blame for her mistakes but herself. Everything that she had done up till now, flashed through her mind and she realised that there was truly nothing more she could do. Her promises were as empty as the trust she had placed on Sasuke and her actions had proven to Naruto that she couldn't be trusted. You reap what you sow, Sakura thought miserably. And I just reap a lifetime's worth of pain and suffering for what I've done to Naruto.

"I'll never give up on you Naruto," Sakura said, her voice shaking, as she got ready to leave. "You'll see...and when you do, you'll beg me to take you back!"

With that, the pink-haired teen ran towards the gates, her eyes in her arms, as her heart shattered into a million pieces and each piece crumbled into dust. Two heartbreaks in a day would have left most people into a state of depression but already the pink-haired teen was planning on ways to get her ex-boyfriend back. Afterall, the bluenette didn't go to his school...

_Back with Naruto and Hinata_

"Hina-chan c'mon," Naruto urged kindly. "Let's get you clean up..."

Her response was a slight shake of the head and when Naruto tried to peek at her face, she turned away quickly from his wondering eyes, all the while mumbling something inaudible.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"A-ano...j-just l-leave me alone..."

"Hina! I can't do that, after wh-"

"Leave me alone!" the bluenette shouted, squirming roughly in his arms, as she tried to free herself.

"No," Naruto answered back hotly. Taking one more glance at the bluenette in front of him, he tried to figure out why she was acting in such a manner. Hadn't he stood up for her?! Yet...why was she acting as such? It must have been something Sakura said to her, he to move her from the spot, he was met with resistance as the bluenette planted her soles deeply into the ground beneath them. Growling at her actions, he prepared himself for what he was about to do next.

You asked for it, Hina-chan! Naruto thought. With that, he released one arm before placing it under the hook of her knees and carried her up bridal style.

"Wh-what are y-y-y-you doing, Naruto-kun!?" she protested. "Let m-me go!"

When he proceeded to march towards the Namikaze residence in said fashion, Hinata reached out her hand and slapped him sharply across his right cheek.

"P-pervert! H-hentai!" she yelled. "Ha-hanabi!"

Unfortunately for the bluenette, her little sister had witnessed the entire scene and just this once, she opted not to interfere. If anything, Naruto had earned this much at least.

"Keep her safe...Naruto-kun," Hanabi whispered as she saw them make their way towards the Namikaze residence.

_At the Namikaze residence,_

"Hina-chan...will you please look at me?" Naruto started as she buried her face in his chest. They were currently sitting on the living room couch but despite the blonde's best effort, he couldn't get her to look at him. For Hinata; it was a different matter altogether; she didn't want to show him how much Sakura's words had hurt her. It made her feel weak and she had long promised herself to never show weakness in front of anyone since it was the very same weakness that she believed that cause Naruto to shoulder her pain all those years ago. So, as Naruto searched his mind for what Sakura had said to Hinata just now, he came across one definite piece of dialogue that caught his attention; the event that caused his dear bluenette to leave him ten years ago.

Surely, Hina-chan can't actually think I was upset over what she had no power over?! he thought. No, that can't be right. I must be too full of myself. Why in the world would I be angry at her over that? If anything, she should have been ticked off at what I did to her then! Truth be told, it was exactly because of that event that Hinata was acting as such. Naruto might not see it that way but his friend did. This was because it wasn't him who did leaving, nor was he the one who found out what Naruto did in order to save Hinata's happiness at the cost of their friendship. Regardless of the circumstances, Hinata was very regretful at what happened, especially everytime she picture that sad face of his just before she left him, all those years ago.

"Hina-chan," he started once more. "Was it what Sakura said just now? About how...you left me ten years ago?"

The sudden flinch from the bluenette was more than enough reason for him to suspect as much. Slowly he stroke the bluenette's head, earning a soft whine in return.

"It's not your fault, Hina-chan," he explained gently. "Look...everything that happened back then...it wasn't anyone's fault."

"...s...t...w"

"What?" the blonde asked.

"Ye-yes it was...if o-only I wa-wasn't weak b-back then..." Hinata replied more clearly this time. "Yo-you w-were always th-there for me Naruto-kun and I-I wa-was n-never th-there for you..."

"Don't ever say that," he snapped suddenly, his arms tightening around her. "The past month has proven otherwise!"

"O-one m-month is no-nothing compared t-to ten years..." she answered back. "S-sakura w-was right, I d-don't de-de-"

"That's not true," Naruto interjected firmly. Then, unhooking an arm slowly, at the same time keeping the other one firmly locked in place, he reached down to grasp her jaw, before forcing her to look up at him. Hinata struggled against his sudden development but in the end, Naruto wouldn't be denied. Locking her upperbody in a tighter embrace, he held her face in front of her, forcing her to face him directly. His heart caught side at what he saw next; the tears were long dried up but you could still traced where they had once flowed down those soft cheeks of hers. Her eyes were slightly bloodshot as well from the amount of crying she just had. Worst of all however, was the absence of her smile. It cast a look of despair on her face; making her seemed ten years older.

Once more Hinata tried feebly to resist his grasp but Naruto merely placed a kiss on her forehead, effectively ending any resistance she once had. As both their hearts pounded at being this close to one another with no one watching them, Naruto reached down to her ear before whispering a few encouraging words.

"You were never weak Hina-chan," he whispered. "Not now, not back then...not ever. I don't care what anyone says but you must never see yourself as such!"

B-but I w-wa-" she started, only to have her lips pinched together by the Namikaze.

"No Hina, I don't want to hear it," he answered back.

"B-but-" she tried once more, only to be silenced as the blonde crushed his lips against hers. The bluenette's eyes widened at this and for a moment, she struggled feebly, a part of her welcoming this strange new sensation while the other half, shocked at what Naruto was suddenly doing. Then she stopped.

I..Naruto...what? Her mind reeled. Finally, however she surrendered. Don't think, she thought. Just feel...

It was a tender moment as they shared their first kiss rather awkwardly, both of them struggling against the awkward sensation that they were feeling. Soon however, their bodies moved on their own into a much more position as their minds strove to etched and perfect this moment forever into their memory. For Hinata, she had bent herself forward slightly whereas the boys' arms had relocated themselves to her slender waist. Her arms, on the other hand, had travelled to his neck, as she pulled him ever closer into that long awaited kiss. All too soon, it got a tad bit too hot for our young couple but still they refused to let go. It was only when Hinata lungs felt like they were about to collapse from the lack of oxygen that she tapped onto his arm, signalling him to let go. Reluctantly, they pulled apart, both panting slightly from the excursion.

"I guess...this makes up for back then?" Naruto panted. Once more he circled his arms around the bluenette, pulling her closer towards him. As a response, Hinata placed her head on his chest before nodding slowly in return, seeing that she was still too starved of oxygen to speak. Once she had regained her breath back however, she proceeded to hum her trademark tune as she bobbled her head slowly on his chest, her smile restored once more by her blonde friend.

"Y-you don't m-m-mind my stuttering, Naruto-kun?" she asked slowly. The blonde nuzzled her neck slowly before answering her.

"I love it Hina-chan. It's what makes you so cute," he answered back, earning a slight blush from the bluenette. "Don't ever stop stuttering, Hina-chan. It's a part of who you are and whatever part you are...is a part of who I am."

"Naruto-kun..."

"Hmmm?"

"W-was it t-true? Everything th-that Sakura s-said?" The blonde's eyebrow's knitted together as he heard her words.

"Which part are you asking?"

"Li-like...was I re-really y-your first l-love?" she asked timidly. Naruto laughed at that.

"It's true, I could never help but crush on someone as adorable as your cute six year old self back then," he admitted. A small whine followed from the bluentte before he continued. "But I would never trade the you now for anyone or anything...even if, by some miracle, I was given the ability to stop you from leaving back then."

"Naruto-kun..."

"As for the pain I felt when I hurt you back then," the blonde continued. "I gladly experienced it ten times, if it meant being able to be with you right now, like this."

"H-hai...me too, N-naruto-kun," she mummbled slowly.

"Although...Sakura was right about my feelings towards you," he proceeded slowly. The bluenette flinched at that. Then did it mean that he didn't actually lo-?!

"I was too...afraid to ever confront you, Hina-chan," Naruto remarked, effectively destroying any doubts that she had for him in her mind. "You...were the Hyuuga heir. You were perfect in any way. While I...I was nothing. Had nothing and could offer nothing, Hina-chan..."

"N-naruto-kun..."

"Are yo-you sure about ch-choosing me, Hina-chan?" Naruto hesitated. "There...are so many o-other that are-"

Whatever he was going to say this time round was cut off as Hinata crash her lips onto his this time. For a moment, another round of silence ensured but this second round ended much quicker than the first as Hinata had some very important matters that she felt the need to impart to her beloved.

"I ne-never cared m-much for my position a-as th-the Hyuuga Heir, N-naruto-kun," she replied back. "I-if anything, I-I became th-the heir j-just so I c-could have the ch-chance to be w-with you."

"Why?"

"Th-there mi-might be mi-millions of fishes in t-the sea Naruto-kun...b-but to me, th-there will al-always only be o-one Naruto."

"Hina-chan..."

"And re-regardless o-of what an-anyone says...yo-you will a-always be m-my Naruto-kun." His heart swelled at her words. Never before had anyone ever utter such tender words to him in such a fashion and once more he berated himself for not accepting his feelings sooner. Hinata merely smiled at the smirk that was already forming on his face, as she laid her head back onto his chest, humming that all too familiar lullaby once more.

"Aishiteru, Hina-chan," Naruto suddenly whispered into her ear. "I love you, Hina-chan. I'm sorry for not realising this sooner but...will you walk this road with me? As my girlfriend?"

And hopefully my betrothed, he thought to himself.

Hinata squealed in excitement before answering back. "H-hai Naruto-kun...because aishiteru too..."

Just as they were about to lean in for another kiss, an voice called out behind them.

"Well, it's about time!" the voice said, startling both teens greatly. Turning, who should they find but Kushina, with a big grin on her face along with Minato with a slightly sheepish expression. "I was thinking about locking the two of you up in the bedroom had you been one second slower!"

"MOM!" Naruto groaned, as Hinata fainted from the sheer embarrassment of it all.

"You went a bit overboard there, honey," Minato sighed. "Look what you did to poor Hina-chan."

"Oh well, it is a Friday night, today," Kushina continued. "I'll make a call to Hiashi-san. I don't think he'll mind if Hina-chan stays over for one night."

Naruto paled at that. It was definitely NOT a good idea at all for Hinata to stay over at their place for the night. Ever.

"I just hope Soichi doesn't do any...immoral things to Hina-chan's body while she's in such a vulnerable state," Kushina teased, earning a facepalm from her husband and yet another groan from her beloved soichi. "I mean, really Minato, didn't I tell you to get the two guest-rooms ready as soon as possible?"

Sure, put the blame of me, why don't you? Minato thought warily. "Well...Soichi can sleep on the floor if he doesn't mind leaving Hina-chan on his bed."

"I have a better idea," Naruto piqued in. "Like, bringing her home."

"I FORBID IT," Kushina thundered. "You're not ruining this moment, soichi. You or anyone! I'll be taking pictures of your first night together so I can informed my grandkids next time on what their parents were doing when they went out."

Yet another facepalm; this time from both males of the Namikaze residence.

"Mom...she lives just next door!" Naruto complained back.

"And I bet you're just dying to sleep in the same room with her, aren't Soichi?" Kushina continued, totally ignoring her son. "Wait here, while I go get the camera!"

With that, the red-haired dashed quickly up the stairs, leaving the remaining them with sweatdrops.

"I'm sorry Naruto," Minato aplogised, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "But what your mom says, goes in this house I'm afraid."

With that, he too took off up the stairs as he tried thinking of a way to calm his wife down.

"But I'll disown you if anything ever happens with Hina-chan, Naruto!" Minato called from up the stairs.

With the way, their acting, its as if they DO want something to happen between me and Hina-chan," Naruto thought warily. Unfortunately, he was right in that regards but his parents weren't about to let him in on that anytime soon...

* * *

Chapter end.

That's a wrap. Technically this would have ended the mini-series as they're officially a pair now but I do have one more idea left to play around with. Namely Sasuke's obssession with Hinata. Of course will effectively be non-contributing in this story anymore seeing as she got rebuff by Naruto.

If people are generally happy with this ending, I'll add the completed tag to it and we can finally move on with the Moonlight Kingdom. If not; I'll have to further this series just a little bit longer to tie up the loose ends [sob sob sob]

So please review if you want more chapters! Or not!


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Author's note: **Hi again guys and...yay for more chapters...Sorry for the lack of ethusiasm since there was a bit of a schism among the readers this time round from chapter 7 O.O Some of you wanted this story to go on for as long as possible and others wanted this story to end at chapter 7. Then there are others who liked chapter 7 but wanted an epilogue and it got a bit too confusing for me on what I should or should not do...Sigh; hence the life of a writer I guess. Oh well, I guess I might as well finish the story before I start going to work.

**On a more serious note: **Most would find all the complaints as well as the reviews as a sort of a challenge since the readers just can't seem to agree on one particular solution. Well my answer is this; CHALLENGE ACCEPTED! I'm going to tie everything up in this one last final chapter and I'm going to go all out with it! All the fluffiness plus all the angst and everything else I could think off. I just hope it satisfies everyone. If you do find it satisfactory, please do review, comment and share to everyone else! I believed this might be my best chapter yet [hopefully, I've learnt quite a bit from this and hence will be better at writing in the future]

BUT I DIGRESS. SO ON TO THE LAST CHAPTER OF AN UNEXPECTED REUNION. It might seem a bit rushed but I have a very cunning way around that little obstacle, so please bear with me on that. As usual, you're all awesome guys!

**P.S.** **Do you guys like the new profile picture?! XD It's based on Kushina and Hinata and hence will be based on a cute little** **fluffy scene revolving around them, so PAY PARTICULAR ATTENTION to that part and you're be able to make out the link between the picture and the upcoming scene!**

* * *

Chapter 8: A bright future!

_At the Namikaze residence, just past seven O'clock..._

"Hina-chan? Wake up," a soft voice called out as the owner rubbed the bluenette's cheek, causing a slight moan to escape from Hinata. When she still didn't get up, the force rubbing her cheek increased slightly. "C'mon Hina-chan...time to get you ready for the night."

"Na...Na-naruto-kun?" the bluenette whispered as she opened her eyes groggily and found herself staring into a pair of bright blue eyes. As her eyes adjusted to the dim light of the living room, she realised that whoever the person that had just awoken her was also giving her a lap-pillow. "W-wait...y-you're n-not Naruto-kun?"

The face smiled back warmly at her, making her feel very safe and very comfortable in her current position. It was a comforting smile...the sort of smile a mother would give to her children everytime she saw them. Once more, she felt that warm cheek rubbing from the person's soft hands and finally she realised who she was with.

"A-aunty?" Hinata stammered as she added the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Hai! Hina-chan," Kushina laughed back. "Sorry I'm not soichi but he's taking a shower and I wanted to spend some quality time with my little soichi's girlfriend."

"An-ano..." the bluenette stammered. A million thoughts were racing through her mind as she replayed the last scene before she fainted. It would must have been such an epic fail in aunt Kushinas' eyes to have to witness something like that, the bluenette thought glumly. What she didn't know thought was that Kushina was thinking quite the contrary on what the teen was thinking. If anything, she found her spontaneous fainting just as adorable as Naruto. "An-ano...I'm s-sorry a-aunty f-for fainting like th-that..."

"It's fine Hina-chan!" Kushina giggled once she saw the bluenette sigh back in relief, she added on rather slyly, " Afterall, soichi didn't seemed to mind being given a reason to cuddle you all the more...and I don't blame him, Hina-chan. Do you know just how soft and cuddly you are?"

"Eep! A-ano..that's...we-well..." the bluenette stumbled as she processed every single word from Kushina's mouth. It seemed impossible to ever win in front of the Uzumaki and she was right; Kushina always did know how to strike at the perfect place in verbal arguments but she only did so when she was majorly angry at those that invoke her wrath...or when she wanted to tease those dear to her. Seeing the bluenette struggle though, made her slightly rueful at what she had just done and so she decided to quit her teasing...just this once though, I might add.

"I'm kidding, Hina-chan," Kushina luaghed once more, as she stroked the bluenette's head this time round. "Although I must admit...you've grown to be quite the beauty in ten years. I always wanted a daughter like you. *Sigh*, guess I have to settle for having you as my daughter-in-law then..."

"I-I don't re-really cared m-much about m-my looks t-though au-aunty but...arigatou," she squeaked back, earning a slight grin from the middle aged-woman. "B-but l-let me th-thank you and M-minato-san for all-allowing me to b-be with Na-naruto-kun, aunty."

"You don't need to thank us for that, Hina-chan," Kushina answered back, slightly stunned at her abrupt politeness. "I would have knock some sense into him had he not realised his feelings any sooner! Besides...you were ten times better than that Sakura he went out with before."

"St-still...arigatou for all-allowing me t-to da-date Naruto-kun, aunty," Hinata whispered back as she sat up into the kneeling position on the couch before bowing herself in a prostrating stance towards the older woman. Kushina merely smiled at her antics before pulling her close into a bone-crushing hug and rubbing her cheek against the bluenette's. And unlike when Naruto nuzzled her before, Hinata welcomed this new-found form of relationship with Kushina because in all aspect, but blood, Kushina was like a mother to the young bluenette and she enjoyed the warmth of a mother's loving embrace she was getting from Kushina. It made her feel like she belonged in the Namikaze house, which she always was and always will be.

"No, Hina-chan. Don't thank me...Instead let me thank you," Kushina whispered back softly.

"A-ano...for what, au-aunty?"

"For always loving soichi these past ten years, Hina-chan," Kushina sighed softly. "You gave soichi hope when he had didn't want any and you gave him courage when he lost his. For once Hina-chan...I'm jealous. That's supposed to be my job!"

"I-I'm sorry..." the bluenette squeaked, causing the middle-age woman to raise her eyebrows in bewilderment.

"Don't apologise for that!" Kushina scolded sternly, causing the bluenette to flinched suddenly.

"I-I'm s-sorry au-aunty..." Hinata apologised once more. This time, the red-haired merely shook her head in amazement, as she cuddled the bluenette even more.

Something's never change, I guess...she thought. Then again, why should they?

"Don't ever change, Hina-chan!" Kushina said happily, a smile on her face once more. "Mommy likes you just the way you are!"

Just at that very moment, the sound of a door opening could be heard upstairs and Kushina's grin grew all the more bigger as an idea ran through her mind.

"You look a bit dirty Hina-chan," she mused. "Let's take a bath together!"

And before the poor bluenette could even voice out a squeak of protest, she found herself dragged armwise, up the stairs and into the bathroom where her torture-I mean, bathing began...

_With Naruto and Minato upstairs,_

"Now, that was a nice shower!" Naruto called out as he stepped outside the bathroom. "Hey dad? Where's mom?"

But before Minato could even utter an answer, Kushina had rushed up the stairs, dragging a still slightly groggy Hinata by the hand as she rushed into the bathroom, causing both men to stare at her in amazement.

"Out of the way, guys!" she called out as she opened the door and ushered the bluenette in. "I'm going to spend some quality girl time alone with my future daughter-in-law!'

With that, the door slammed shut with a click, leaving both Naruto and Minato in a state too lost for words. For a moment nothing seemed to happened as both males were still speechless at being caught so off-guard at such an action. Then deep blushes began to form on their faces as squeals of protest and indignation could be heard in the bathroom from the bluenette as well as giggles and gasps of amazement from the red-haired woman.

"Au-aunty...no!" the squeals went. "Pl-please do-don't l-l-lo-look..."

"Wow Hina-chan! I knew you were developed but I didn't know you were this _developed_!" the teasing went. "Let mommy wash them!"

"N-n-n-n-noooooooooo!" the protests continued, before turning into whines and whimpers of shame and misery.

"OOOOOOOO! Soichi's one lucky guy, Hina-chan!"

"St-stooooooop! P-p-p-please!"

"I think, we've...heard enough, Naruto," Minato suddenly cut it, as he grabbed his son's shoulder and directing him towards his room. Laughter and moans could now be heard from the bathroom as they got all the more louder as well as the sound of water splashing and running from the taps.

[killjoy! But this IS rated K+]

"I'll say..." the blonde replied, his face red and not from the shower he just had. "But dad...why is your face red?"

"Soichi, I'll give you twenty dollars if you promise never to ask me that question ever again..."

"This is my girlfriend we'll talking about!"

"I'll make it fifty..."

"You can keep your money, dad. Just promise you'll never think of something like that ever again," Naruto muttered back. "Or I'll tell mom."

"Deal."

_In Naruto's room,_

"Naruto...I have something important to discuss with you," Minato began. Sensing the tone in his father's voice, Naruto sat up properly on his bed, a questioning look on his face. Whatever it was, it seemed to be important, seeing as he was discussing it only with him and not with Kushina as well. This has to be something big, the blonde thought.

"What is it?" he asked back casually.

"First of all...what exactly are your feelings towards Hina-chan?" Minato asked.

"Well...I like her. That much is certain."

"Hai but...do you just like her or do your emotions border onto actually loving her?" The blonde frowned at that.

"I don't know, dad. I thought what I felt for Sakura was love but it wasn't. I think I love Hina-chan...but I can't actually be certain."

Minato nodded at that. Fair enough, he thought. It is still a bit too early seeing as he only confessed to her today but I'm proud of you, soichi. You've actually managed to recognize and sort out your emotions on that. Thank you, Hina-chan. "Do you think...do you think it could be, though?"

This time, Naruto hesitated as he re-considered everything the both of them had been through; all the laughs, all the tears and all the emotions in between. It was then, he realised, that if what he felt for the bluenette wasn't love, even if they were only together for a time as short as a month, then he would never know what true love really meant. Having considered so, he answered back in a firm voice, "Hai...I believe it to be so, dad."

This time, Minato smiled. The Namikaze head rarely ever smiled but Naruto knew that whenever he did, it meant that he was very proud of his son's action. Only three times had Minato ever done so; once when he found out how Naruto had taken it upon himself to hurt the bluenette, the second was when he turned down Senju High and finally the third was when he promised to volunteer at the orphanage without so much as a groan. Whatever he did this time though, Naruto knew, it would affect him for the rest of his life...

"Good. Listen carefully to what I'm going to tell you next, Naruto...because it'll determine whether you want to pursue a future with Hina-chan or not." And so, Minato proceeded to explain about the planned marriage proposal that Hiashi had set up between himself and Hinata. To say he was stunned was an understatement. The young teen had not realised that all these years, that the sempai who had always looked out for him was also acting as the Hyuuga head's eyes and ears on the blonde's progress. It was rather unnerving for him, to say the least. Yet he knew that Neji would never do such a thing unless he had a very good reason to do so. Filing that as a future note, he promised himself to confront the brunette about his actions when they next meet. When Minato finally said all he had say however, he didn't know how to feel. On one hand, he had always been against arranged marriages but on the other hand he was being betrothed to some random girl. Instead he was being given the hand of his dear childhood friend! Similarly, he felt awed that Hiashi had chosen someone like him to look after his beloved daughter but at the same time, he felt rather hurt that Hiashi didn't trust him enough not to spy on his personal life for the past ten years...All in all, it felt rather...surreal and he didn't what to make of it.

"I...I don't know dad," Naruto finally answered. "This all seems so...sudden."

"I know soichi," Minato replied. "You don't need to give me or Hiashi-san an answer anytime soon. Remember regardless of what anyone says or thinks, I want you and Hina-chan to make the choice yourself, understand? As the village head, I've seen too many people make the wrong choice for the right reasons; it cost them their lives, soichi and I don't want you to end up like them."

"I understand dad," Naruto answered. "But...is there like a time limit on this?"

"Nope, I've already discussed that part with Hiashi-san," Minato continued. "He said both you and Hina-chan can take as long as you want on whether you agree to the marriage proposal. Remember though, signing the proposal doesn't actually mean that you're bounded to each other just yet. However, it does mean that no one else will be able to eye you or Hina-chan for that purpose. And if things don't work out...you can always cancelled it later. For your sake though, try to make a decision by the time you finish college. There are a lot of guys eyeing Hina-chan, soichi and they'll all be fighting for her affection."

Naruto's face frowned at that but he remained calm. "If I agree just to keep others away from Hina-chan...then I don't deserve to be with her."

Once more, Minato smiled at his son's reply. "I'm proud of you soichi. You've proven yourself worthy to be the Namikaze heir and I'm proud to call you my son, Naruto. However, be that as it may...have a chat about it with Hina-chan. Who knows? Maybe she'll be the one to actually urge you into signing the proposal instead of the other way round."

"I thought mom was the cunning parent, not you dad?" At that, the smile faded from Minato's face. This time however, there was a sly smirk on the elder man's face as he pondered at his son's words.

"And who do you think taught her to be cunning in the first place?" he remarked. With that, Minato stood up and made for the door. Just before he left however, he threw a small wink at his son bfore closing it shut, the sound of his footsteps echoing into the night as he made his way downstairs for a hot drink.

There really is no end to the surprises today, is there? Naruto thought warily.

_With Kushina and Hinata after the bathroom scene..._

"You have such lovely hair, Hina-chan," Kushina hummed as she started brushing Hinata's long silky midnight blue hair. "Promise me you won't ever cut it?"

"H-hai, au-aunty," she mumbled back, her hands still crossed over her chest in that protective-like cage.

Presently, both females were sitting in front of the dressing mirror in the master bedroom, with Kushina playing around with the bluenette's hair. The bathing had been an enjoyable experience for Kushina but a damning one for the bluenette. Call it what you will but Kushina was extremely thorough with whatever she did and Hinata felt like she needed a lifetime's worth of pschological treatment to get over what she had just went through. Kushina had barely just enough time to inform Hinata that her father had given his consent on allowing her to spent the night over at the Namikaze place when the bluenette, who still feeling slightly violated and embarrass at what had just happened to her in the bathroom, made a mad dash for the bathroom door once she was free from the older woman's grasp. After some persuasion, mainly one that involved Hinata lacking the proper clothing, or rather any of it, to actually get back home since her school uniform was totally drenched from the way Kushina had managed to throw them into the washing machine without so much as a second thought, the bluenette had finally agree to spend the night over at the Namikaze residence. Even it it did meant sharing a room with her crush...

So, we find ourselves in the Master bedroom, with both females dressed in a loose fitting shirts as well as shorts for the upcoming night; although Kushina's shirt was a t-shirt that was orange in colour with the Uzumaki family symbol etched across it's centre and Hinata's one had her sleeve all the way to her wrists and was blue in colour. While Hinata sat patiently in front of the mirror, Kushina worked away tirelessly at the bluenette's hair. Finally after nearly fifteen minutes of unrelenting hair-dressing action, she stopped to surveyed her handiwork; Hinata's hair was tied up perfectly into a neat little ponytail behind her with a few hair clips to hold the more stubborn parts in place. All in all, it seemed to play out well in the end, as the look seemed to re-inforced the semmingly innocent nature Hinata potrayed, as well as to bring out that lavender tinge in her eyes. Sighing at her hard work and finally pleased with herself, Kushina added one last item to her artwork of the bluenette's hair; a single blue orchid at the bluenette's temple.

There. Perfect! Kushina thought. "Do you like it, Hina-chan?"

"Hai au-aunty b-b-but..."

"Hmm?"

"Wo-won't it fall o-off wh-when I fall a-asleep?" At that Kushina grinned.

"Not with this hair-style it won't, Hina-chan. I used to be a hair-dressed back in the day. The only thing that might fall off is the blue orchid, so keep look out for it, okay?"

"Arigatou au-aunty..."

"Only for you Hina-chan," Kushina laughed. "Now hurry on off to Naruto's room. I bet he'll love this new look of yours!"

"D-do you th-think he'll l-like it?"

"Wait and see," Kushina teased. "Wait and see..."

_With Naruto_

Okay, the blonde thought, as he arranged the mattress on the floor as well as the extra sheet of blanket and pillows that his father had left him before retiring for the night. So let's see, Hina's going to be sleeping on the bed and I'm going to be sleeping on the floor. But wait...what if she wants to sleep on the floor instead? No, that can't be right, someone as soft as her wouldn't want to sleep on the floor. But what if she wants to because she feels bad for what mom put her through? ARG! Damnit mom...

"You know what?" he muttered outloud. "I'll just sleep in the living room tonight..."

A pair of soft hands circled him from behind just as the words left his mouth. Flinching from the contact, he turned around slowly to face the owner, only to have his heart squeal at what he saw next; it was his dear bluenette but this time, she was dressed in what could be said as 'casual clothing' that you would normally find on middle-age woman. Mom must have done this,Naruto thought warily. Regardless of how old-fashioned the clothes looked or how it didn't seem to suit a person of Hinata's age or stature, the blonde found it all the more difficult to resists the sight before him. If anything, the clothes only seemed to bring out her more mature side as well as her motherly nature. However, what struck him the hardest however, was her new hairstyle; Naruto always liked the way Hinata held her hair, in its natural unstyle way. Now however, he realised how wrong he was.

"A-ano...Naruto-kun," Hinata mumbled, unhooking an arm and reaching arm to cup his right cheek in the process. "I-if you w-want...I'll s-sleep in th-the living room for y-you."

"I can't do that Hina-chan!" he argued. "You're a guest tonight and..."

"H-hai?"

"...I...I wouldn't mind if you slept in the same room as me," he finished lamely.

"Oh, N-naruto-kun," the bluenette answered as she wrapped her hands once more around the Namikaze, humming as she did so.

"Aren't you afraid th-that...something might happened?" he stammered.

There was a slight shake of the head from Hinata before she answered him back. "I tr-trust you N-naruto-kun."

"Well, that's more than I can say of Sakura, haha," he laughed, trying to lighten the mood. "The last time I went over her place for a sleepover...maybe it's best if I don't bring up past memories, Hina-chan."

"A-ano...what h-happened?" the bluenette queried, slightly interested at the way the conversation was heading.

"She...made me sleep in the living room...on the floor," he answered back sheepishly. "I'll never understand why I fell for her in the first place."

[Yes people; this is how badly I think of Sakura, I'm afraid...]

"S-stop thinking a-about her so m-much," the bluentte whined back, earning a look of interest from the blonde. The sudden change in her tone suggested something that he couldn't quite placed his finger on. As he added two and two together however, a wide smiled began to form on his face.

"Hina-chan," Naruto began. "You're not...jealous of Sakura are you?"

"O-of course not!" Hinata squirmed. When she saw the disapproving look on the blonde however, she qualied slightly. "W-well...m-maybe j-just a l-little?"

A moment of silence stretched between them before Naruto let out a laugh. It soon turned into a giggle however, as the blonde sat both himself and the bluenette onto the side of his bed. Hinata could only watched in amazement at the way her boyfriend was acting; just what was so funny about her response? She did not have time to muse for long however, as he pulled her in for a quick kiss, before nuzzling her once more. Happy though she was at the warmth and attention he was showering her with, Hinata was still curious at his actions and so she voiced them out.

"Naruto-kun...w-what's s-so f-fu-funny?" Naruto smirked at that, before pulling her down onto the bed, landing with her on top on him, causing her to blush deep red and squeak out in response.

"Hear that sound?" he asked, pushing her head towards his chest. When she didn't reply he pressed on. "That's the sound of my heart beating for you, Hina-chan."

"Na-naruto-kun..."

"I find it funny that the girl who I love so much and who loves me back just as equally, is so jealous at my ex-girlfriend who I no longer care two cents about."

"D-do you m-m-mean it, N-naruto-kun? Like r-really r-really m-mean it?" she stammered back.

"Hina! Would I confess to you if I wasn't true about my emotions?" Naruto reproved. When she remained silent, he cuddled her once more, before cooing, "I love you Hina. I've never felt so strongly for anyone before and I hope I never will."

"A-ano...I'm s-so-sorry," she apologised, causing him to raise an eyebrow in exasperation. Like Kushina, there was never an end to Hinata's idiosyncracies. Not that he minded, given the fact that he found most of them to be adorable and just downright heart warming. If anything, her antics only made him all the more in the more in tune with how his body was reacting to the bluenette.

"You don't need to apologise, Hina-chan." When she remained silent, Naruto let out a small sigh. It was time to discuss a certain matter that he dreaded. Hopefully, the his hime wouldn't be as troubled by him as he was when Minato first told him about it. "Ne Hina-chan...did Hiashi-san told you about...a marriage proposal."

Instead of a shocked response or even a look of surprise, the bluenette merely dug her head deeply into the blonde's chest before mumbling out an incohesive reply. When Naruto asked once more and got the same response, he gently lifted her face up to face his. Unlike the encounter this evening however, she offered no resistance at his actions this time. There was however, a look of utter shame and guilt on her face when he did look.

"So you did know..." he gasped. "Hina...why didn't you tell me about it?"

"I..I..." she managed to mutter before hiding her face once more into his chest. Normally, the blonde would have been outrage at being kept in the dark about such a thing but logic told him to held his anger. If anything, Hinata, out of all the people he knew, would have more than a sound reason for not telling him so. Besides, and this was another unexpected outcome he'd just realised at that very moment, he couldn't be angry at her. Regardless of the fact or circumstance that he was in every right to be angry at the bluenette for hiding such an important piece of information from him, he couldn't. He just couldn't.

I must really love her, he thought. Then turning to the bluenette once more, he tried again, "Hina...please tell me? I'm not angry..."

When she didn't answer back, his frown deepened. "Okay, hime...if you're not going to tell me, I'm gonna snuggle you until you do so!"

The bluenette flinched at that but still didn't answer back. However, when she felt the arms circling around her tightened, she finally blurted out her reason.

"A-ano...t-tou-san offered t-to arrange a-a pro-proposal f-for me before w-we c-came back here, Na-naruto-kun," she began. "I...re-readily accepted b-but I-I d-di-didn't want t-to be th-the one to t-tell you a-as s-s-such..."

"Why? Were you scared I would be angry at such a thing?" he asked back.

"Y-you m-m-mean you're n-n-not?" she stammered. This time however, the blonde hesitated.

"Well...I might have been then, but now that I'm with you, I couldn't agree more to it," he answered back happily.

"I'm so-sorry Naruto-kun," she apologised once more. "I-I sh-should have t-told you fr-from the st-start b-but I-i was a-afraid th-that yo-you mi-might reject me. All th-this time, I-I w-was ju-just being selfish..."

"It's fine Hina-chan," he replied back, placing a small kiss on her nose as he did so. "But can we delayed giving our parent's an answer? I feel...very uncomfortable in trying to tie you down and marking you as my property...well as least not yet anyway..."

Now it was the bluenette's turn to look shocked. "Y-you d-don't w-want to?!"

"Of course not, Hina-chan!" he snapped back. "You're a person and you have rights as much as everyone else. I want you to be with me for the very simple fact that you want to. I want you to stay with me because you love me, not because I forced you too. But most of all, I want us to walk hand in hand together when we tie the knot, not because someone else's urged us too but because we promise ourselves to."

Naruto-kun, Hinata thought, her heart racing with warmth and pride. "Y-you're th-the first p-p-person wh-whom I've ac-actually went out w-with t-to actually s-said that t-to me, Naruto-kun. Thank you s-so much, N-naruto-kun. Ai...ai...aishiteru..."

His arms circling once more around her slender waist in a protective way, Naruto growled back, "No wonder you turn down all those damn perverts and opportunists..."

"Uh-uh," Hinata answered. "Th-that might b-be one o-of the minor re-reasons but th-the main re-reason was that...th-they weren't you, Na-ruto-kun."

"Hina-chan..." Once more, their lips touched as the young couple leaned into one another. It was a tender kiss as their lips touched innocently against one another. When neither broke apart from one another however, they ventured even further. This time, there was a rather starved urgency between the two of them. Now that they were past their awkwardness as well as accepting of each other, their heartfelt emotions ran through them, pulling them closer onto one another. It was all they ever wanted; to be loved and accepted for who they were by their significant other. For Hinata, she always knew this day would come, no matter how many times her father had tried to pursuade her otherwise. For Naruto, he savoured every single moment of this tender moment that they were sharing as his wounded heart was still sore from his previous break-up. All in all, as their two hearts pounded as one and as their bodies enterwined even more closely onto one another, Naruto finally broke the contact, fearing to venture into deeper waters, less he should lose both himself and the bluenette in the process.

Hinata, sensing his fears, merely hummed back her soft lullably in an effort to calm him down. Loathe though she was that he had broken the contact, she knew that he did what he did out of necessity and caution. That and the fact that, she feared, she didn't trust herself enough to do so. Once more she berated herself mentally at her inability to control her emotions as well as her weak will but then came another thought; Naruto would always be there for her. He would always be the part of her to combat her flaws as she did to him. He would compliment her in both her strength as well as her wekness. It was then that she understood what being there for him truly meant after all these years; rather than trying to shoulder all of her pain and troubles herself, she would share her burdens with him and he with her. He would be her sunlight throughout rainy days, whereas she would be his moonlight through the darkened night skies.

"We really need to control ourselves, Hina-chan," Naruto panted, as he nuzzled the bluenette once more. "I'm afraid I'm not so trusting of myself as you are..."

"H-hai Naruto-kun," she hummed back happily. "L-let's just st-stopped here for the night."

"Okay," the blonde replied back, placing one final kiss on her nose before freeing himself from her. "I love your hair by the way."

And so as our young couple prepared themselves for bed, the discussion on the unfinished marriage proposal remained just as it was before: unfinished.

[There was supposed to be another fluffly little scene throughout the night but I'll save that for the Moonlight Kingdom, if anything just to get more reviews and readers on that :P]

_The next day at the Namikaze residence,_

"So...tell me once again why you two ended up in each other's arms on the same bed?" Minato asked, as he rubbed his left temple. Kushina grinned at that, while Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly, whereas for Hinata...the bluenette merely placed her two forefingers in an agitated state.

"One thing led to another dad..." the blonde answered back sheepishly, to which the bluenette nodded slightly.

"Come on dear, at least we didn't find them half na-" Kushina began when both teens reached out a hand to clamp her mouth shut. " *mumble* *mumble* ...?!"

Minato raised an eyebrow at that however. "So...nothing happened? At all?"

"NO!" Both teens yelled out this time.

"I almost wished it did," Kushina teased, earning sweatdrops from everone around. "Would be fun to finally be able to call Hina-chan our daughter-in-law, honey."

"Don't go giving them any ideas..." Minata muttered warily. "Now, nobody is to tell Hiashi anything regarding this matter, am I clear?"

When no one argued back, Minato continued on, "Naruto, might I trouble you to bring Hina-chan back home today? I have some important business meeting to deal with right now. I'll come around later to discuss matters with Hiashi-san regarding...what we talked about yesterday."

As both teens got ready to leave, eager to escape the unbearable outcome they had found themselves to be in, Kushina raised an eyebrow at her hisband. A slight nod confirmed what was going through her mind. Just as both teens walked out the door, she voiced out her thoughts, "Minato...just what exactly are you planning?"

"They've chosen this path, Kushina, so they might as well learn how to walk it," he replied simply. "Soichi will have to learn that there will be other guys who will be after Hina-chan regardless of whether she's his or not...and those same guys will do whatever it takes to have her in their grasp. If anything, soichi will have to believe and trust Hina-chan's affections for him. If he can't do that however...then I see no hope in their future."

"But still," Kushina argued back. "To place them against..._them_?"

"It is because of the fact that they are facing the Uchihas that this is the perfect test for their relationship," Minato commented sternly. "If they can't face this tiny obstacle together, then they might as well just give up now."

"I am a bit curious as to how they go about doing it though...even they can even overcome it."

"Have faith in our little soichi, Kushina. He's grown up to be a very fine man. Now, if you'll excuse me, there's a little something that Hiashi-san told me to take care off."

As well as to put the Uchihas in their place, he added mentally. With that the elder Namikaze got up and left the house, leaving Kushina all alone.

Good luck, Soichi. Hina-chan. You'll going to need it. Kushina thought.

_At the Hyuuga residence,_

Just as our young couple were walking towards the main compound, they heard a loud argument brewing from the house. When Naruto gestured towards her right however, Hinata saw a shiny black car parked a few feet away from their own which she had never seen before. Nodding at the bluenette's, Naruto led both himself and her slowly towards the front door, making sure not to make any sound in the process. The words became ever clearer as they inched ever so close. What they did hear however, stopped them dead in their tracks:

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE, HIASHI!" a voice boomed from the inside. "YOU DARE TURN DOWN A PROPOSAL _FROM ME_?!"

"Please hold your temper in check, Fugaku-san," Hiashi's voice answered. "Yelling will not make me change my decision on the matter."

"YOU'LL PAY FOR YOUR INSOLENCE!" Fugaku continued. "I WILL MAKE SURE EVERY CHAIRHOLDER OF YOUR COORPORATION WILL KICK YOU OFF YOUR SEAT FOR TURNING DOWN THE UCHIHA'S FAVOUR!"

Both teens were stunned at that. So the Uchiha's were here but why? For years, they had left the Hyuuga alone and now the head of their headmost rival company was paying Hinata's father a visit? Just what on Earth could be going on?

"You have my permission to do so, Fugaku, so please...go on ahead," Hiashi's cold voice goaded. When the Uchiha head remained silent, he pressed on. "Do not think that the chairholders are ever so forgiving of what happened those few years back, Fugaku. I had to lock them up literally just to keep them from dismantling your company. If anything, that cesspool of your deserves to rot but Itachi begged me otherwise."

"THAT SON OF MINE WAS THE REASON WHY MY COMPANY IS IN SHAMBLES NOW!" Fugaku argued back. "Besides, didn't we hold a public broadcast to settle any misunderstandings between our two companies because of that incident?"

"Perhaps..." Hiashi mused. "But I know more than you think and so do the shareholders."

This time, Naruto swear he could almost feel the nervousness that rolled off the Uchiha. Sneaking a glance at Hinata, he found her to be giggling slightly at the jab from her father. When she saw the question forming on his lips, she shooked her head and pointed back at the front door, telling him to wait for the scene that was to play out.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," the Uchiha bluffed. "Besides...wouldn't joining our companies benefit one another? I grow tired of this facade of who's better. Surely you see the wisdom in doing so?"

"A wise decision Fugaku," Hiashi spat. "But tell me how does this fit in with what we were discussing just a moment ago?"

"Think about it...the fame heiress of the Hyuuga coorporation together with the Uchiha heir. It would be a joyous outcome as well as a perfect business venture!"

Naruto scowled at that. So this was Sasuke's way at getting back at him, huh?! All too soon, he felt that familiar rage inside of him when he found out how he had manipulated Sakura into leaving him. The raven-haired teen truly had no limit to what he did. Cracking his knuckles, he took a step forward, only to find himself held back by his dear Hina-chan. To say Hinata was calm would be lying, as she herself was rather displeased at Sasuke's tactics. However, she knew her father had made a promise with her and being the stiff, upright businessman that he was, he would never back off on his end of a bargain...especially when it concerned his dear daughter and heir no less. Once this was over however, the bluenette promised to make the Uchiha pay dearly for trying to break her newfound relationship with Naruto.

"No," Hiashi snapped. "I do not see your son as a suitable candidate for my daughter. Besides, Hinata already has someone in mind. Someone who she loves and who I believe is more than likely to keep her happy for the rest of her life."

"The dobe?" a new voice called out. "Please, Hiashi-sama. I could basically feel her lust towards me when we first met on the school gates the other day. Hinata does not want the dobe. She wants me! I'm better than the dobe in everything that he does and he knows it. What the dobe can do, I can do ten times better. Hinata would be much better off with me than with him."

That #$%^&8 teme! Naruto thought. Before he could even utter a growl however, the bluenette had opened the door and rushed in, leaving him standing outside with a stunned expression. Regaining his composure, he rushed in to follow her.

"Fa-father, I de-demand that you c-cease this foolish di-discussion at once!" Hinata announced as she stepped into the living room. All eyes turned to her the moment she entered the room. While the two elder men were staring at her in shock, the Uchiha merely threw her a smirk before advancing towards her.

"See Hiashi-sama?" he asserted. "She agrees to it and that's why she's telling you to stop."

Before he could take another step however, a small blur rushed out from behind him before stamping aggressively on his foot, causing him to yell out in pain.

"Take another step and it'll be between your legs," the small brunette warned as she moved towards her older sister. Then turning to the older female, she asked, "Onee-chan, how was your date with Naruto-kun?"

"I-it was l-lovely Hanabi," Hinata answered back before pulling her sister into a tight hug.

"Hiashi, I demand that you keep a tighter leash on your two daughters!" Fugaku snarled as he saw the way Sasuke was limping. "I believe an apology is in order."

The Hyuuga elder shrugged his shoulders before answering, "I see no problem here. I'm sure you've heard of my younger daughter's exploits on her sister's previous suitors, Fugaku. Little of what I say or do will be able to convince her otherwise. You should have warned Sasuke before hand. Also, as you can see, both of my girls approve of Hinata's relationship with the Namikaze heir. So, if Hanabi approves on such matters, why should I break off the arrangement with my old friend when she has never approved of anyone else before?"

"She's only ten, for God's sake Hiashi!" Fugaku argued back angrily. "Give my son two weeks and I bet he'll be able to earn both your daughter's approval."

"I only needed a few days, didn't I Hanabi-chan?" the blonde answered, as he made his way onto the scene. The brunette smiled at that.

"Six days to be exact, Naruto-kun but who's counting?" she corrected. Then pointing to Sasuke, she added, "He, on the other hand, will take an eternity to gain my approval."

"So...what did the dobe do in order to gain your approval, brat?" Sasuke snarled. "Did he bribe you?"

"N-naruto-kun w-would ne-" Whatever Hinata was going to say was cut off as both her boyfriend and her younger sister stood in front of her to face the Uchiha heir.

"I would never do something as low as that, teme," Naruto countered coldly. "Then again...what do you know about loving someone? Afterall, you stole my ex-girlfriend from me, remember?"

"He what?!" Hanabi growled. "Well, congratulations Sasuke-san. You've just earned the biggest jerk award from my perspective."

"HOW DARE YOU BOTH!" Fugaku thundered as he approached them. For a moment, even Hanabi shrinked at the intensity of the elder Uchiha's anger. Sesnsing the brunette's plight, Naruto immediately pushed her behind him, before turning around to face the wrathful elder. Before Fugaku could take another step however, a hand seemed to reached out from out of nowhere and grab the elder's arm, causing everyone in the room to flinch, except Hiashi.

"I think you've gone far enough," the owner of the hand called out. "Regardless of what you may think, Sasuke deserves what was coming to him...Father."

"Itachi..." the Uchiha elder's face had paled upon seeing his son's face. Of all the different outcomes, this was the one thing he hadn't planned on. "I thought you were away...?"

"You're little mind games won't work on me, father." Itachi replied casually. "Besides, sabotaging a proposed contract with the Hyuuga after months of careful deliberation and discussions? Smelled fishy to me..."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Itachi's eyes narrowed at that.

"Trust me when I say I do know," he threatened. "Who else would be the best to sort out a dispute with the Hyuuga's rival company than an Uchiha? Of course, that would make Hiashi much more easier to deal with seeing as his advicer would be away dealing with legal matters, now wouldn't it?"

"You've grown, Itachi," Fagaku muttered.

"No," he argued back. "You just never learned to value the meaning of an honest lifestyle as well as the bonds formed from such an alliance."

"I think we've heard enough, Itachi," Hiashi interuptted before separating both father and son from one another. "That's a matter that we best not bring up in front of everyone else."

"Regardless, my offer still stands, Hiashi," Fugaku answered, glancing once more at his disowned son. "Will you or will you not accept Sasuke as Hinata's fiance?"

"It's not my choice to decide," Hiashi answered back. "It's my daughter's."

"Well, Hinata-sama?" Fugaku asked. "Wouldn't you prefer to join hands with the heir of a prestigious company such as yourself? I have nothing against the Namikaze but you must know that despite everything, they are a dwindling line and cn offer you and your line nothing, despite thier prestige and fame."

"Yeah, beat it, dobe" Sasuke smirked. "Think about it, Hinata. We could achieve so much together!"

"Let me go!" Hanabi growled as Naruto hled her in an irongrip. "I wanna tazer him!"

"That wouldn't be wise, Hanabi-chan," the blonde muttered.

"C'mon...just once?' she begged. When Naruto glared at her, she stopped but not before giving him a dirty look. "Spoilsport..."

"Is th-that it?" Hinata asked suddenly. "Is t-the Hyuuga c-c-coorporation all that is t-to you, Sa-sasuke-kun?"

"Pfft, as if," the raven-haired replied. "You've got everything I've always wanted. Brains, talent, prestige and even beauty. Point is, I can make you so much happier than dobe over there! Think about it...our children would be perfect. If you pursue a future with him, you'll end up nowhere."

This time, it was the brunette who had to stopped the blonde from jumping at the raven haired teen. "Let me go! I wanna murder him!"

"I'll let you go, Naruto-kun," Hanabi whispered back slyly. "But you have to promise to let me in on the torture, ja?"

"I-I do-don't even kn-know you," Hinata continued on. "W-why would I-I want to sp-spent my li-life with someone wh-who barely even k-knows me and who do-does not ev-even love me?!"

"Because love is overated," Sasuke answered back, stunning everyone into silence. "Who cares about love? I promise you this though; you won't have to care about anything anymore once you're with me. I'll give you everything you ever need or want! You'll be able to do whatever you want. You won't even have to worry about managing the Hyuuga coorporation anymore."

That was the final straw for the bluenette; never in all her time as heir has she ever heard such a blatant remark. In fact, it felt more like an insult to her Hyuuga heritage than a remark. Of course, she had heard a lot of things that ranged from subtle threats to even blackmails. But this? This was taking it on a whole new level and Hinata knew it. Sasuke had made it absolutely clear, without any sort of pleasantries, that he neither cared for her nor her position. He only saw her as something to further his own goals and the only thing that he cared about or wanted from pursuing a relationship with her was to inherit the Hyuuuga coorporation. Granted, while most, if not all, of her previous suitors had at least a few redeeming qualities, the raven haired teen that stood in front of her had none what-so-ever. He was selfish, arrogant, power hungry, manipulative and ruthless. Qualities that she had struggled her entire life to avoid developing as well as qualities she had seen far too often in those who had too much power and who were drowning themselves in it.

"N-no," she answered back firmly. "I wi-will give my-myself up t-to someone su-such a-as yourself."

"You dare turn down the heir of the Uchiha coorporation?" Sasuke threatened back.

"I j-just did," Hinata answered back once more.

"Heh...impressive," Sasuke replied. "That just proves that you're much more suited to be with me instead of the dobe, Hinata."

Every pair of eyes turned round to eyed him as he said that. All of which, except Fugaku's, were carrying glares of outrage, disgust, contempt but most of all, disappointment at how the young Uchiha had grown up to be. Only Fugaku's eyes held pride and ambition at the way his son was asserting himself. By this point though, Naruto was trembling in rage at his long time enemy and would have flung himself at the raven-haired teen, if not for the fact that the bluenette immediately crossed over to him and placed her hand in his. When he turned round to face her, a questioning look in his face, she simply mouthed the words, "trust me."

Then turning back to the two Uchiha's, she answered them back in a much more serious voice that truly carried her authority as the Hyuuga heir, "Father, h-here and n-now I m-make my decision. I ch-choose Namikaze Naruto a-as my bethored and my f-future partner in a-all things personal and p-rofessional. If y-you d-do not accept these terms, then I hereby re-renounce my position as heir apparent."

The room remained silent as Hiashi suddenly let out a laugh following his daughter's declaration. When he was done, however, he turned back to Fugaku before wiping his brow one more time, his sides aching as he did so.

"As you can see Fugaku," he chuckled. "My hands are tied in this. And don't you dare telling me to change my mind on this matter since I don't want to risk losing the heir to my business coorporation."

"You are her father!" the other man snarled back. "She does not know what's best for her! Besides, a child should be following her parent not the other way around! How dare you treat me with such disrepect! I expect you to make recompense this instant!"

"Oh? And how do you propose I do that?" Hiashi taunted back. His previous amusement now gone, an angry expression crossed his face, which gave off a chilling effect just from being around the man. Hanabi shivered, when she saw her father acting as such. It was never a good sign when things got this worked up in their house but Hinata remained calm. Even Naruto and Sasuke were showing slight unease from the angry man held himself. Only Fugaku showed any sign of resistance; this was the future of his coorporation, if he failed now, it would mean a huge loss for the Uchiha.

"You know what I want," Fugaku replied slowly. "Think about it. What can Minato's son provide for your coorporation? Compared to Sasuke, he has never been involvement with business dealings, meetings or even management. Sasuke on the other hand, has been trained since he was born..."

"Maybe not," Naruto interuptted. "But **I can learn**, Fugaku-san."

"Hah, you? Running a company?" Sasuke mocked. "The only running I've seen from you is running from your problems! I'll give you one last chance, Hina-chan. Leave this loser and settle for a real man!"

What Hinata did stunned everyone to silence, as she unhooked Naruto's hand and began walking towards Sasuke.

"I knew you come around," Sasuke smirked. "How does it feel dobe?"

"Hina...Hina-chan..." the blonde choked back, his heart hurting like never before.

Onee-chan...Hanabi thought bitterly. How could you...to Naruto-kun?

"Sasuke-kun...?" the bluenette whisepred when she stood in front of him.

"Yes?" he grined. At last, the girl of his dreams was finally his! Out of all the victories that he had won from the blonde, this was sweetest as he could actually see the way the blonde's heart ripped piece by piece from his face. As she reached out her arm towards him, he responsed back in kind...only to have the bluenette slapped him sharply across his face, leaving his cheek stinging in the warm afternoon weather.

"Wh-what...?" he stammered.

"Gr-grow up," the bluenette muttered angrily. "I'll ne-never be y-yours. No-now or ever. I lo-love Naruto-kun...now a-and forever!"

Having said so, she crossed back to her beloved blonde who immediately wrapped his arms around her, as tears of joy ran down his cheeks.

"I thought...I thought you were going to leave me," he cried softly into her ears.

"Ne-never, Naruto-kun," the bluenette whisepred back as she kissed his tears away. "I lo-love you, silly."

"Is this your final decision, Hiashi...Hinata?" Fugaku asked once more.

"It is," Hiashi answered. "I accept Naruto-kun as my future son-in-law and there is nothing that either you or that _spawn _of yours can say or do that will change my mind. Now...please leave."

"You will regret this!" Fugaku answered, before getting up and leaving. "Come Sasuke, we've been humiliated enough."

"This isn't over Dobe, Hinata," the raven haired teen growled. "I will have you by my side and there's nothing you can do that will stop me from doing so!"

"I'm afraid that won't be possible, Sasuke," Itachi interjected. "You see...if you ever come around a hundred feet of Hinata starting from this very moment, you'll be facing a very severe punishment."

"What are you talking about, Itachi-san?" Naruto asked. All three teens were facing the disgraced Uchiha now.

"A simple precaution really, Naruto-kun," Itachi replied. "I knew my foolish brother would try something like this. So I asked your father to prepare a little restraining order in advance should such an outcome present itself, which it did."

"Hah, you have no power over such things!" Sasuke snapped back. When Itachi pulled out a voice recorder from his pocket, the younger Uchiha paled slightly. "Is that..."

"Yes, it is," Itachi finished. "It contains every single piece of dialogue from the moment you and father entered the Hyuuga residence. I think this should be more than sufficient to warrant a restraining order, don't you Naruto-kun?"

"Hai," the blonde replied warily, making a mental note to never cross the older man. Without so much as another look, Sasuke turned awy from all four of them before heading for the door.

"You'll all pay for this," he growled one last time before leaving. "Mark my words."

_Later at the Namikaze residence,_

"So everything's settle then, Minato?" Hiashi asked as he tooked the document from Minato, before scanning his eyes through it. Nodding, he took off his glasses before heaving a sigh of relief. "I owe you one for this. As well as you, Itachi. Goodness knows what might happen had we not taken measures against Fugaku."

"I doubt that restraining order will be able to keep the Uchiha boy away from Hina-chan though, Hiashi," Minato replied, as he eyed the happy couple who were sitting on the lawn outside with their heads leaning against one another. "But...it was worth the trouble for their sakes."

"Aye," Hiashi smiled as he saw the way his daughter glanced shyly at the young blonde. "I've never seen my Hinata this happy before. I thank you for going through with the marriage proposal, Minato. As promised, Naruto will be cared for by my hand."

"Please," Minato dismissed, with a wave of his hand. "The way you're putting it, it's as if my son's nothing more than a burden to me. Besides, if anyone's to be thanked, it's those two for allowing the us to formalised the agreement."

This was true. The moment Sasuke and Fugaku had left the Hyuuga residence, Naruto and Hinata had immediately pestered the Hyuuga elder to hand over the legal document so that they could mark each other as off-limit to anyone else. Had the elder even hesitated for a second longer, he would have been torn apart by the eager couple. Such ferocity reminded him of the time when Minato courted Kushina against her parent's wishes but it amazed him that his young daughter reminded him so much of the female Uzumaki so very much. They'll get along just fine, he chuckled to himself. There was little doubt there seeing how much Kushina treasured the bluenette.

"Ahem," Itachi coughed. "I'm sorry to interupt your musings, Hiashi-sama but there's still the matter of my brother to decide."

"What do you mean, Itachi?" Hiashi asked. "Sasuke won't be able to go near Hinata now, less he faced legal actions and I doubt your father would be very pleased with that."

"You don't know the boy as much as we do, I afraid," Minato expressed warily. "He doesn't care about such matters. In fact, the only reason why I agreed to such a thing was to delay the inevitable before we find a more permanent solution."

"Explain."

"Itachi?" Minato asked. When Itachi nodded, the older Namikaze continued, "Sasuke is...how would you call it? Someone who will never settle for second best. He'll try to find a loophole around the restraint we've placed on him. No doubt, Fugaku will as well. And if he can't...the he'll just ignore it and violate the order anyway."

"What a despicable boy!" Hiashi exclaimed. "Er...no insult meant, Itachi."

"None taken, Hiashi-sama," Itachi replied. "It does however give us a bit of headache though, as Minato-sama, explained. Also, no doubt, Sasuke will make Naruto-kun's school life a misery as recompense for the humilaiton we've put him through."

"Well, this is a fine mess, we've found ourselves in, haven't we, Minato?" Hiashi muttered.

"Hmm..."

"Not so," Itachi coughed, once more. "I might have a solution..."

"Well don't just leave us hanging, Itachi! Tell us!" the Hyuuga elder demanded.

"Do you remember my idea of sending Lady Hinata to the Land of Scholars?" Itachi remarked slyly.

"You weasel you..." Hiashi smirked. Seeing the blonde Namikaze's look, he pressed on, "As I'm sure you know, Minato, the land of scholar holds many amazing schools and colleges. It would be the perfect place for the two of them to pursue an outstanding education, as well as to get away from those blasted Uchihas."

It was an excellent idea. By the time the Uchihas found out that both Naruto and Hinata were gone, it would be too late to stop them. Also, even if they did find out where the two went, there was no telling which school the two would be enrolling in since that was confidential information. Despite this being the logical sonclusion however, Minato frowned.

"No doubting that but...the entry to the Land of Scholars is restricted. Not to mention, the fees themselves just to be enrolled as a day pupil."

"Yes, you right," Hiashi continued. "You've been there yourself before, haven't you? But you forget one thing, I'm the Chairman of the Hyuuga Coorporation and you yourself are the Village head of Konoha. Entry will of course be allowed for both me and you."

"There are still the matter of fees, Hiashi," Minato debated.

"Let that be my problem, Minato," Hiashi answered. "What's the fees of **two** students compared to the earnings I made per month?"

"No," Minato denined. "I won't accept your offer in this, Hiashi. I can't let someone else be responsible for the upbringing of my only child!"

So, this is the famed Namikaze pride, Itachi thought as he saw Minato's reaction. What a shrew man...but a great one nonetheless. A shame really that the Namikaze line is all but non-existent.

"Naruto is as much your son as he is mine now, Minato," Hiashi countered firmly. "Do not forget that he is now betrothed to my precious sun and stars. And no son-in-law of mine will be having any second-rate down-the-hill education system."

"No," Minato said once more. "I must refuse your offer. There is no way I'm having you pay a substantial amount for something that I should be doing."

"And where, pray tell will you get the money?" Hiashi asked. "I know you, Minato. You may have kept all of the Namikaze's property and land holdings because of it's significant heritage and your family's history but you've donated most of Namikaze's fortune away, haven't you?"

"I...no. My family and I have no need for such luxuries," Minato answered back. "Naruto...will just have to settle for Senju high, I suppose."

"You've always been a charitable man, Minato," Hiashi began once more. "Just this once, let some one else donate something to you instead of the other way round. Consider my act of goodwill and repentance for separating our children apart."

He could tell that Minato was wavering but some small part of him still refuse to relinquished the fight. Knowing his friend to be stubborn, Hiashi added one last line to his dialogue, in the hopes of winning the man over.

"Afterall...it's what they would have wanted." Hiashi finished, pointing to the happy couple who were now playing about in the garden. It took only one look at how happy his son was with the bluenette, as well as how angry Kushina would be at him should he refused, that he finally relented.

"Very well, I accept your offer Hiashi," Minato muttered. "And...thank you so much for everything."

"Think nothing of it. If anything, your son deserves all this and more. Of course, I expect his undying loyalty to the coorporation," he joked. "Anyway, I think I've troubled you enough. Itachi? We're leaving."

"Hai, Hiashi-sama," Itachi answered before getting up.

"Tell Hinata to be back by seven, won't you? Afterall, I can't wait to tell her the good news." With that, both the elder Hyuuga and the young Uchiha left, leaving the Namikaze to brood over his thoughts. He didn't take long to broode however, as he finally accepted the situation before him. His son was going to be with the one he loved and despite going away to a faraway place, they were still going to be together. It was the ideal solution. If anything, the pair of them didn't care where they went, as long as they were together. Sighing, he stood up, took a little stretch and glanced wryly at them once more, with a small smile on his face.

"Three weeks ago, I would have said 'A few weeks is not love, you need at least a few months, if not years'" he muttered silently. "But after seeing everything the two of you went through, I'm willing to look past it, just this once."

[Note: what Minato is saying here refers to an Asian idiom (Yes, I'm from Asia if you're wondering). The idiom usually refers to rich men who often marry pretty or younger girls when they barely even know each other. If I'm not mistaken, it came about from a rich man marrying a beautiful or younger woman after only a few days of courtship. But not longer after that, the man died mysteriously while his wife lived a long and well-off life, hence spawning said idiom. Now, the idiom **isn't** implying anything but it does voice out the logic of such a relationship]

_With Naruto and Hinata_

"Did you think that maybe we were just a bit too rushed in signing that contract, Hina-chan?" Naruto asked as he sat cross-legged on the lawn with the bluenette on his lap.

"H-hai Naruto-kun," she whispered back. "But I-I d-don't mind."

"Why is that?"

"Be-because this wa-way, I'll b-be a-able to cl-claim you as m-my own," she replied back before kissing his cheek and earning a blush from the blonde.

"Well, I'm your's Hime," he answered back, squeezing her with his arms. "Now and forever. Always."

**THE END**

* * *

And that's a wrap people. THIS TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE T.T So please don't leave any degratory comments or anything. I poured my entire mind, heart and soul into it. I was originally going to write an epilogue stating what happened after ten years into the future but my mind was crying out after thinking non-stop for five days. If more people (*SOB SOB SOB*) then I'll add one last epilogue to it.

So all the loose ends are finally tied! YAY!

_**If you do like what you find here, then you're be more happy to find out that many fluffy scenes will be found in my main Moonlight Kingdom story as well. So be on the lookout there as well! There'll be sad scenes as well to add suspense so be prepared but it'll be just as cute and fluffy [if not more] as this little side-story!**_

Anyway, see you next time people and don't forget to check out my Moonlight Kingdom!


	9. Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Author's note:** Okay, okay so I said I wasn't going to do an epilogue for this story but since a lot of people requested asking for one, I decided to finally sit down and get it done. But anyway...YAY FOR MORE CHAPTERS! I know quite a bit of people were ticked off when I said I wasn't going to write an epilogue but most of the reviewers were reasonably with the way things wrapped up in Chapter 8, hence why I decided to leave it as it was. I expected people to imagine how our favourite couple's life would be on their own since writing it out for them might not always seem best for everyone.

On a side note: I was actually planning a sequel to this story and was the prime reason why I cut off the epilogue but the readers were right in that regards. In retrospect, a sequel would not be such a good idea given the fact that I have indeed run out of ideas. It was in the making but that was eventually scrapped for the epilogue finally bringing this story to a close.

On a more serious note; One of the reviewers was saying that Chpater 7 had some bashing in it, but alot of people argued otherwise. Remember, despite the story, it was still just a trial for collecting data on character development. *Sigh* I thought I didn't do any bashing, so I'm going all out with Sakura's nastiness this chapter. Tell me if it does actually contain bashing this time and I'll know whether it is or not.

Anyway, I think I've digress enough so, let's get to it-the final chapter of An Unexpected Reunion!

* * *

Epilogue

_At an unknown place, at an unknown time._

_There were many people surrounding the grand hall for which the grand celebration was about to begin as a very flustered Naruto was pacing about in his smart strapping black suit. Both Kiba and Shino held extremely huge grins as their best friend before them, who they always knew to be very fearless, was reduced to this scared little state. Then again, it was every man's worst nightmare as well as his greatest dream on this very night, provided you could overcome the unbearable stares, whispers and embarassing teasing that came about with such a celebration. Or in Kiba's words, "Forever damning you to a life of solitude with just one girl and being robbed of the joy and gift of eyeing other women."_

_However, we should not dwell on such words, given the fact that Neji had punished the poor Inuzuka by making him listen to Lee's speech on the joyous occasion for over an hour. By the time the hour was done, the poor twenty four year old was begging for a death sentence, although this was hardly surprising given that Lee's speech were always about being in the prime of their life and making the most of their youth. This time however, he did include addition dialogue on the art of..."the most ancient dances of man and women" thinking it would be a good idea for the young couple._

_When Shikamaru voiced concern over letting such a man made such a speech at such an event, Neji's answer was to just let him go with it. His answer? When the mike was handed over to Lee, an 'accidental' switch would flip, thus breaking the connection of the mike with the speakers and everyone would be none the wiser on what the youth had said after he was done with his little speech. Well, everyone except Kiba, that is..._

_Soon the time came when the bride, dressed in a pure white pristine wedding gown, accompanied with the silky veil came walking down the aisle together with her dear father, who I might add, was trying his best not to cry out. It certainly didn't helped the blonde when Hiashi's subtle threats reached him, as he handed his daughter's hand to him, should he ever find his beloved first born crying for whatever reason that was not joyous once they've finally tying the red string together. He would have said more, had his daughter not stamped her foot onto his, all the while replying through a thin smile in a voice absolutely dripping with honey, _

_"Daddy, pl-please step away fr-from my husband to be...or you'll ne-never have any grandkids."_

_When both men turned to give her miserable looks, she couldn't help but giggle at their response. Her father, she always knew, wanted her to ensure the Hyuuga line, whereas her beloved Naruto-kun was only too eager to start a family with her, given the fact that he loved kids and was already thinking of adopting some of the kids from the childhood orphanage. Unfortunately, Minato beat him to it when both he and his wife, adopted the whole lot from the orphanage citing that he was finally handing over leadership of the village to his young but capable son to pursue an early retirement when the wedding was over._

_All in all, it was a simple happy wedding in a humble little village, despite the luxurious spendings that Hiashi had managed to accumulate in preparation for his heir's special little moment. For the couple, this was more than they could have hoped for. Almost immediately after they finished college about two years ago, Hinata had effectively replaced her father as head of the Hyuuga coorporation and was already securing many financial ties with other world leading coorporation's worldwide. Naruto, on the other hand had decided to read law during his time in university and was himself an excellent asset to the Hyuuga coorporation, as many times he had managed to stop the company from entering a contract that would only be disastrous for the company's future. Apart from that, he was the second in command of the Hyuuga coorporation and Hiashi couldn't be prouder of his future son-in-law._

_Everything couldn't be better, if not for the fact that a single party crasher that barged right in just as their vows of matrimony were about to sealed..._

_Present time at the Hyuuga residence, Konoha village, three months later. _

Soft hands circled the blonde as his eyes opened up to stared at the ceiling before him. A soft smile formed on his face as he recalled the memory. If anything, that little celebration was going to be the talk of the town for years to come. While he had indeed cursed the raven haired assailant for ruining their perfect moment, it was still worthwhile seeing his long time rival and worst enemy be dragged away from the scene, all the while crying, "YOU ARE NOT FIT TO BE WITH HER, DOBE!"

Still, that wasn't as bad as what his bluenette had berated him for, when he had, against his better judgement, invited his ex-girlfriend to the reception. Whatever possessed him to make such a stupid action was beyond our dear Naruto but maybe it was the fact that everyone in the village seemed to hate her ever since she tried to get back together with the blonde once he had finished his education at the Land of Scholars. Or maybe it was the fact that she had managed to gather a large group of haters, after the numerous counts of rejection that she had made over the years when both he and Hinata had stayed overseas. Regardless of his reasons and goodwill in inviting the pink-haired girl, Sakura had proceeded to walk up to the blonde facefront, along with his new wife and downright humiliate the both of them in words that are too embarassing for an author to even describe. However, a few of the (Softer) dialogues went along like this;

[warning, sakuara bashing ahead (?)]

"Congratulations on choosing a #$%^& as your wife to be, Naruto-kun," the pink haired girl had replied. "I await your divorce."

Instead of being cowed in like the last time, the bluenette merely put on a smile as she replied back sweetly, "You wo-would know, Ha-haruno-san, g-given you're numerous a-affairs. A-as for th-that divorce, i-it wi-will never h-happen."

"Well, I never!" the pink haired girl had growled.

"You asked for it, Sakura-chan," Naruto replied darkly. "Please do not refer to Hina-chan as such."

"Hmph," Sakura smirked, a new idea running through her mind at trying to embarass the couple. "You're going to enjoy your time with him, Hyuuga-sama. After all those times he bang me, I'm sure you'll find out just how amazing Naruto-kun can really be."

To the bluenette's credit and everyone else's chagrin, she merely smiled back as her next words stunned everyone, including her husband, "H-hai. Remember a-all th-those nights in co-college Naruto-kun? You m-make the lo-love in **********."

To say Hiashi was in an outrage after that horrendous statement was an understatement. However, before he could so much as even lift a finger, an angry Kushina had glared him down along with his wife who was just as equally angry. Both mother's knew that nothing had ever and could ever happened between the two regardless of all the rumours that circulated around them. This was because both youths loved each other too much to risk sabotaging their future together. Besides they were far too responsible, as Minato puts it to his best friend, given the enormous amount of burden that they were soon to carry after graduation.

But all that had happened a few months ago, Naruto thought back as he turned round to face the bluenette who was sleeping soundly in front of him. A smile formed on his face as he leaned down slowly and placed a very soft kiss on her nose. The result was instantaneous; her eyes tightened before she galnced up sleepily at him.

"Hi beautiful," he smirked, causing a huge blush to erupt from her face, as the bluenette immediately grabbed the front of his shirt and buried her face in his chest. "C'mon Hina-chan, we've been married for three months now, you've got to get used to that by now."

She peeked her head out at that before burying her face back in, earning a soft sigh from the blonde as he circled his hands around her this time.

"Have I ever told you how adorable you are, Hina-chan?" he teased. A soft whine was his answer. "Don't ever change, Hina-chan"

"I-I w-won't Naruto-kun," she whispered back, as she hugged him in return. "or r-rather, I do-don't think I can."

"Ready for the honeymoon, Hina-chan?" he asked casually. She nodded her head meekly at that. Plans regarding their post-wedding event had to be postponed, since Minato had officially stepped down as mayor of the village as he said he would. Similarly, Hinata was just as busy overseeing the moving of the headquarters from the city to a new central building located just within the outskirts of the village; a task which was no doubt, frowned upon by the others as there were many that criticised the bluenette for doing such a thing. Despite this however, productivity had skyrocketed by over fifty percent seeing as busy city employees found the new work place in the countryside, little more than invigorating. As for housing and accomodation services, Hinata had requested new apartments to be built around the central building for the workers out of the Hyuuga's company own budget, with Gaara spearheading the project. All in all, things were better than they were expected given that the project itself helped facilitated new jobs for those unemployed in the nearby city and the village. What was even better was that, Gaara had just started his new company managing workers, architects and contractors and was already looking for able workers, which the villages were all too eager to accept.

Naruto on the other hand, was just as capable as Minato in managing the village and the people were very happy at the way things were running for them. They had a good leader looking out for them, subsidation was done by the Hyuuga coorporation on the village's necessities, further improving relations between the village and the cooporation, as well as improving the Hyuuga's name worldwide but most of all, they were happy that their village leaders, seeing as they considered Hinata to be one of them as she grew up in the village as well prior to her leaving, were doing their utmost to look out for them. The only drawback was that our young blonde was more than exhuasted by the time the day ended as he had to look through the legal matters of both his wife's company as well as the outlook of the village. This however, lessed somewhat when Shikamaru took over as his assisstant in managing the villages' affairs and Shino and Kiba helping him out in managing the legal affairs on his side.

The only thing that dampened this subsequent rise of Konoha's growing reputation was the collapse of the Uchiha organisation as Itachi had predicted all those years ago. Numerous accounts of fraud, blackmail and corruption from within had finally warrant an arrest on Fugaku Uchiha. Reluctantly, Naruto had ordered the arrest, despite knowing that it would only further weaken relations between him and Sasuke as a result. Out of pity and on the request of her husband, his dear bluenette had offered the disgraced Sasuke a place in the Hyuuga coorporation despite what he had done on their wedding day and reception, but had placed him under the eyes of his older brother. Itachi had once told the couple that while, he had no doubt regarding the younger Uchiha's skills in managing business dealings, trying to control him was akin to a farmer asking a stray wolf to look after his flock of sheep. Still, Itachi did feel guilty in playing a role in Sasuke development as an adult and had given his word to keep a very sharp lookout on his younger brother.

Despite all of the kind things the couple had done for him, Sasuke was still Sasuke and before too long, he began eyeing Hinata once more for her tremendous power, sway and wealth she held over others. And since his restraining order had effectively expired by then, he had once more tried pursuing the Hyuuga heir, even though she was married by then. Until finally, tired, angry and just having enough of all that Sasuke had done, Hinata had fired him straight on the spot, requesting that he never ever show his face again in front of her. A sentiment that her beloved blonde shared in banishing and forbidding entry for him into their village anymore. Sasuke had then left, vowing to get even with them one day. The only thing that troubled the couple was that Itachi had resigned post-haste following that event, citing that he needed to right the wrongs of his father and had even begged them for their permission, an act which only hurt the couple even more seeing as they didn't want him to leave but felt obligated for all that he had done for them.

So, after months of torturous efforts and trying trials, things were finally beginning to settle down for our young coupld. In fact, the day-to-day ongoings seemed rather trivial now that everything had been done and dusted. It was then that Hiashi requested that they finally go on their well-deserved honeymoon before things start getting hectic again. And since they had struggled so much for the past few years, he had arranged a little surprise for the two of them; a three month long trip to an undisclosed location, all of which was fully paid and organised just for the tow of them. So it is now that we find our young hero, along with his heroine, wondering was could be in store for them the very next day. Hiashi's surprise were always amazing, hence why they couldn't wait.

"I still can't believe everything we went through, Hina-chan," Naruto whispered, as he brushed his lips past his bluenette's ear, earning a slight shiver from her.

"N-nor c-can I, N-naruto-kun," she agreed. When he leaned in for a kiss, she leaned forward, only to stop when a wave of nausea racked through her, forcing her to sit upright and clamped her mouth shut with her right hand.

"Hina!" Naruto cried out worried, as he too, sat up upright and immediately began looking her up and down. When her face softened, he qucikly cupped her face, searching for anything unusual and finding none.

"Are you okay? Where does it hurt, Hime? Did the teme hurt you?!" he blabbed on. "Maybe I can get you something-"

"Na-naruto-kun..." Hinata began only to be ignored as her husband continued on worriedly.

"I'll have to cancel the trip, I can't have you travelling when yo're sick! There-"

"Na-nar-" she tried once more.

"Maybe Ino will be able to he-" he continued, only to be silenced as the bluenette placed her lips against his. His nerves calmed by that unexplainable feeling everytime you kiss someone, he remained silent. As they relished this moment together as husband and wife, their hands circled each other once more, pulling their bodies even closer to one another. When they were done, she placed a finger on his lips before humming her tune.

"Na-naru-kun," she hummed, relishing her use of the new nickname she had came up with for her beloved. "Th-thank you for caring s-so much b-but I'm fine, re-really."

"Are you sure, Hime?" he asked back, craddling her in her arms. "You've been having headaches, nauseous spells and even fainted once in that meeting last week!"

"I'm f-fine really, Naru-kun," she answered. "Be-besides, y-you were there to catch me wh-when I f-fell."

"Hina," the blonde called out strictly. "Tell me...what exactly is wrong with you?"

When she look away from him and didn't reply, he pressed on, "Tell me, Hime. I'm your husband after all."

This time, as she turned back to look at him, there was a certain amount of pride and happiness in those sparkling velvet eyes.

"Y...g...to...f...r" she muttered under her breath. When he asked her to repeat her sentence, she smiled a small smile before whispering hito his ears, "You're going to be a father, Naru-kun..."

"Hina..." Naruto replied as tears ran down his eyes, totally unexpecting this. "I...I..."

[seriously, Naruto? SERIOUSLY?]

"Na-naru-kun?" Hinata replied back nervously. She had not expected this. Was he angry? She had always thought that he would have been delighted to start a family with her but maybe she was...?

Whatever went through her mind was instantly wiped away from existence as the blonde brushed his lips against the bluenette once more. When he finally released her from his embrace however, there was a foxy grin on his face that wasn't there before.

"Hina," he cried into her chest for the first time. "Y-you...yo-you make me...the happiest man in the world. Hime. Ai-ai-asishiteru."

"It's o-okay Naru-kun," she cooed, surprised at this sudden reversal in their roles. Rubbing her back slightly, she continued to coo encouragement and kind words towards him. All too soo, her eyes began to wet as well as she realised just how bless she was to be able to share her life with the man she had loved so much for so many years. "Y-y-you to-too Naru-kun. You m-make me th-the ha-happiest woman on e-earth. Ai-aishiteru."

And thus, ends the story of our beloved couple who only lived a life full of happiness and love as well as one free of fear and doubt. To continue on after this point would be putting to shame the numerous account of how they lives played out; from how young Hanabi came along to witness their firstborn daughter, whom she immediately took a liking to, to how Neji eventually pursued Itachi's whereabouts and managed to convinced him back into the Hyuuga coorporation, thus ushering a golden age for the Hyuuga and Namikaze line. Both Minato and Hiashi spent the remaining days, setting up a new coorporation called the Namikaze Industries in an effort to start a new world leading coorporation, an action that both their wives only seemed to encourage seeing as it would stop them from complaining out of boredom at having nothing to do at home following their retirement. As for both grandmothers, their grandchildren provided an unlimited supply of joy and teasing towards their children and there was never a dull moment for any of them.

All this and more continued to happen and it was all due to the unexpected, but very much needed, reunion of a young teenage boy with his dear bluenette who had once given her heart to him and had returned to see if he was willing to give it back. An act which he did not do, as he had fallen in love with her soon after and had given his heart back to her in return. Broken and tattered though it was, the bluenette had accpeted it back in kind because of love. And it was love that carried them forward throughout the years and love that will continued to bind the two together until the end of their days.

* * *

Chapter end.

WHEW, that's it guys. I hope you find the epilogue just as enjoyable as I found it to write! I've been experimenting a bit with my writing and hence tried going about it a different way, so I hope you guys found it okay! Anyway,be on the lookout, I just might do A REWRITE OF THIS STORY since the review are so good! But it'll probably be based on different characters and a different manga plotline, A spitirual sequel if you will or a spiritual rewrite.

Anyway. See you next time and stay awesome!


	10. Writer needs help?

**Hi again guys and sorry for disturbing all of you.**

**I know I did say that this story was indeed complete but there were a lot of unresolved issues that I felt needed justification. Problem with me is, when I start writing a story I tend to fully finish it so as not to left out any empty holes in it, such as how Naruto fell slowly in love with Hinata, what happened to Sakura after the rejection and even Sasuke's retaliation.**

**A lot of people wanted a sequel to this story and I really don't mind doing it. The only thing I'm worried is that...what exactly do you guys want in this sequel? Like Shika the Brain said, continuing on could be extremely risky, since it would just be a useless pursuit of jealousy, angst and betrayal seeing as the two main characters are already together, it wouldn't be fun; like many dramas, when they finally pitted the two characters together. This is what happens as they tried prolonging a show that should have ended long ago. Despite this however, I am willing to try but I need the readers suggestion on exactly what it is they want.**

******Also, a re-write was in progress as well but a good friend of mine decided against it, quoting the readers demands instead. This gave a bit of a headache really, since I only write to please the readers with my stories. I might have to make a poll on this actually; re-write or sequel? What do you guys think?  
**

**Also, if you guys really want a sequel, could you give me valid reasons and arguments as to why the story should continue? Many people have given me good answers as to why the story should not continue but I have not receive a single counterargument as to why a sequel is necessary. I am still willing to try however, but it'll depend on you guys...**

**On to better news,**

**I have actually already prepared a section of stories [more like one-shots] that takes place between chapter 1 and chapter 2 that was suppose to develop the relationship of both Naruto and Hinata during the two weeks, things that include how the blonde's tender affections of friendship would turned to fondness, then to care and eventually to love. Other things would also include more fluffy scenes between Hinata and Kushina, and finally a comedic one where a twist of faith effectively has Hinata playing the role of Minato's niece, much to the latter's embarrassment and distate. Basically how the Namikaze household finally accepts Hinata's role as Naruto's soon-to-be girlfriend and setting the stage for the next chapter from two to seven.**

**So, would you guys (or girls) like to see this midqueal? [I'm having tremendous writing block with the Moonlight Kingdom once more that only fluffy scenes can dismiss-hence why I'm suggesting this.] **

**Please do not hesitate to private message me your thoughts and ideas. I welcome critisim [even though I might always like it] so please be free to speak out your mind. However, please do not include FLAMES. Flames are just rude and I don't want to read them or let anyone else see such vulgar language.  
**

**So please do reply!**


End file.
